Hidden Hearts
by In-betweens
Summary: In short Kendall gets the shock of her life, while Erica finds out she has another daughter that Dr. Madden has hidden from her. Bianca comes back from Paris heart broken and all at the same time. Femslash! No Further Updates at this time.
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** Hidden Hearts

**Plot:** Two knew young women come to town with pieces to puzzles the three Kane women need. In short Kendall gets the shock of her life, while Erica finds out she has another child that Dr. Madden has hidden from her. Bianca comes back from Paris heart broken and all at the same time.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own this TV show nor do I own most of these characters. If I did then I'd most likely have had something like this happen some time ago. ;-)

This story is a mixture of an AU and a spin off of AMC's story line now. …There are some things that follow the story but then there are A LOT of things that don't. For instance Gwen and Maggie's relationship I'm making it a happy one (mostly happy) But if you don't understand the history of some characters that's because I made it up. Anyway…on with the show…hope you enjoy.

**Part 1**

Simone wasn't sure why she was even in today, Greenlee and Kendall were off together doing god knows what. Dani had been here before but she had left about an hour ago to get them dinner, now as Simone sat here at her desk looking over another file she had to ask herself why she even bothered. Greenlee and Kendall were here less and less and worked from home, and it seemed only Dani and her actually staid in the office for more then an hour at a time. Kendall and Greenlee continued to work their asses off for the company it was just hard to know what they were doing when they worked from home and left Dani and her in the dark about what they had gotten done and what they hadn't.

Simone was taken from her thoughts when the elevator sounded letting her know that someone was about to exit the metal contraption and into the office. Happy, thinking it was Dani with their dinner; she stood up and walked over to the entrance of their office and waited for the doors to open. Simone was surprised to see a woman she didn't know walk off the elevator.

"Hello…?" Simone said looking at the younger woman.

Woman might be stretching it she thought as she looked at the young girl in front of her. There was no way that this girl was over the age of 16. Simone found she recognized the girl but she didn't have a name to go with the recognition. The girl wasn't a size 2 or 3 like those stick figure models she was perfect not skinny but not over weight. She had long dirty blonde hair; it was wavy on the verge of curls and came to just below her shoulders. She was very tall, even for her young age Simone noted that the girl was slightly taller then she was. Simone looked the girl up and down she was very tall and seemed to be fit, her bare arms showed her arms and the muscles that lie under the skin. She had on a backpack that clung to her back, the black straps sticking out against her light pink embroidered tunic.

"Hi…" The girl said looking at Simone trying to get Simone's eyes back up to meet hers.

"Can I help you?" Simone asked putting on a smile realizing this girl came here for a reason.

"Um…actually I think you might be able to." The girl said as she started to pull off her backpack.

Simone seeing this, after everything that has happened here in Pine Valley, took a step back just in case. After all it wouldn't be the worst thing to happen here in PV to have a teenager as a hit man come to kill either Kendall or Greenlee, cause there was no way this girl was looking for her or Dani. The girl saw Simone step back and she looked at her for a second before she gave a sad frown and kneeled down on the floor, her backpack now standing straight against the tile floor as she looked through it.

"You're Simone Torres, one of the four ladies of Fusion." The girl said smiling as she looked up at Simone.

Simone heard this and took another small step back; maybe this kid was after her after all. Though the girls smile told her otherwise she would rather be safe then really really sorry.

"I'm here looking for Kendall Hart…. I'm an old friend from Florida." The girl said as she stood up. She brushed her pant legs cleaning off the dirt and dust that got on them while she was kneeling. She was about to show Simone a photo of Kendall and her together when they were little but was stopped when the elevator sounded and Dani walked off the elevator ranting about how long it takes to get food at SOS on a Friday night.

"I swear we should just buy the place and then we'd be for first to get food every time, I mean we spend enough money there a year!" Dani said as she brushed past Simone and put their food down on Greenlee's desk.

"Dani…"

"I mean…I'm sure with all our money and with help from Kendall and Greenlee we could buy that place…"

"Dani…"

"…Oh and they didn't have lobster bisque so I just got you clam instead." Dani said as she unpacked the food that was inside the bag.

"Dani…!" Simone said louder.

"What!" Dani asked as she turned around and stared at Simone and then her eyes moved to the girl standing in front of Simone. "Oh….hi." Dani said as she walked over to the two women and put her hand out for the girl to shake. "…I'm Danielle Frey, my friends call me Dani."

The girl smiled and extended her hand to Dani and took hold of hers and shook it. Simone looked at Dani and then at the girl and gave a small smile.

"I know who you are and its nice to meet you." The girl said smiling as she let go of Dani's hand, she saw the confused look on Dani's face and she blushed slightly. "I'm a big fan of you all. Women of Fusion… that is." The girl said looking back up at Dani and then Simone. "Oh…I'm sorry. My names Melissa." Melissa said looking at Simone with a smile. "Melissa Hart."

Simone and Dani heard this and their mouths fell, that's why she looks so familiar!

"Oh my…."

"…god! What's taking so long…this little girl misses her mother!" Another woman said as she walked out of the elevator and up to Melissa.

Simone and Dani's eyes just couldn't get any larger even if they wanted them too. They were speechless, Kendall had a sister, and Kendall had a teenager sister that was a teenage mother! Kendall was an aunt! Kendall had a sister! When in the world did all of this happen?

Melissa looked at Simone and Dani and frowned as she nodded her head a few times. Melissa put her photo back into her bag, zipped it up, threw it over her shoulder and walked up to Molly, the other woman, and took her daughter from her.

"It was nice meeting you. I'd appreciate it if you didn't tell Kendall I'm in town…not yet. I'd like to be the one to tell her myself." Seeing Dani and Simone both just nod she walked into the elevator with her cousin Molly following her.

TBC….


	2. Part 2

**Warnings: Character Death**

**Part 2**

**2 days ago**

Maggie stood in the ICU hallway pacing back and forth. Four days ago she had gotten a call from Anna telling her that her mother had suffered from a stroke and that she was not doing good. Maggie had made it to the hospital by the next morning. She had packed her bag and left leaving her apartment trashed and almost empty. She hadn't even had time to write Bianca a note, to tell the truth Bianca had been the last thing on her mind while she packed. Maggie had needed to get to the hospital on the next flight and that flight had been only an hour away from taking off when Maggie had booked a seat on it, she had made record time through the streets of Paris and an astounding twenty minute check in through security at the airport. Thanks to Anna who had met here at the airport and had actually come with her. Anna was now at their hotel. David had come by yesterday and Maggie had refused to see her cousin. Anna had dealt with David and he had left earlier that morning and since then Anna had staid at the hospital, calling Robin and informing her on what was going on.

Maggie was grateful for Anna through this whole endeavor Anna had been here for her. Right now Maggie wasn't sure what she was doing. Her mother and her had never been close, due to her mothers drinking problems and the fact that she had abused Frankie and her for years. Gwen had gotten better in the last year but the alcohol had won in the end because it had eaten at her liver and that had caused the stroke. Maggie felt the tears falling down her face. Gwen and Maggie had come to terms with their pasts', last year and were working through their differences. They talked every day on the phone, after all Maggie had been in Paris for the past year. Gwen had even been excepting of Maggie's relationship with Bianca Montgomery. Gwen had joked about the fact that both her daughters fell for the same woman and if that happened this woman but be something special.

Maggie had almost died when she came home to find Bianca on the phone with her mother, and she had almost died for a second time when her mother informed her that Bianca and her had been talking for almost an hour before Maggie took the phone. Maggie felt her whole body shake as she just fell to the floor in sobs, her mother had just had another stroke and this time she hadn't pulled through it. Maggie hadn't been able to call anyone; she had barely been able to listen to everything the doctor was telling her.

Maggie wrapped her arms around her shoulders and cried, her mother's words from last night now haunting her.

"_Mary…" Gwen called. _

_Maggie stopped just short of the door and looked back at her mother smiling. _

"…_.I love you."_

"_I love you too mom." Maggie said her smiling growing. She walked back over to the bed and kissed her mothers forehead. _

"_Be happy Maggie. I'm an old woman and I've lived out my life, make sure you live your life to the fullest."_

_Maggie nodded; the drugs had been making her mother say these things for the past few days and fighting with her about what she was saying only got Gwen upset so Maggie just took the words as the drugs nonsense. _

_"You make sure you and your sister are happy. You two deserve to be happy." Gwen said, Maggie gave a small frown as she ran her hand along her mother's forehead brushing the white hair behind her mother's ear as she looked into blue/gray eyes. This wasn't the first time she had mentioned Frankie…or so she thought. _

"_Oh mom we are happy…" Maggie whispered and turned when she heard the nurse insisting that it was time for her to leave. _

"_Tell your sister I love her and I did what I knew was right for her. You will tell her that won't you Mary Margaret?"_

_Maggie nodded her head and wiped at the tears that were slowly starting to fall. _

"_I will, mother, I promise!" _

"_You were always a good girl Margaret…always my good little girl. So smart and kind and good." Gwen said as she turned her head to the right and looked toward the wall. "I'll tell Frankie you say hi." Gwen whispered before she fell asleep. _

_Maggie looked at Gwen confused but left the room after kissing her mother once again._

Maggie felt arms wrap around her from behind and at the moment didn't cares whose they were. Maggie leaned back into the strong arms and cried out her sorrow, screaming into her hands as she was rocked back and forth. Maggie heard words being whispered into her ear but she didn't understand any of them. All Maggie understood was her mother was died, and that there was someone holding onto her. Maggie wasn't sure who would be comforting her because she knew she had never called Anna but at the moment it didn't matter to her because as Maggie screamed into her hands and her tears fell someone was there to wipe them away, and someone was there to keep her from breaking into the millions of pieces she wished she could just fall into.

"It's going to be ok Maggie, everything's going to be ok." David whispered as he held Maggie as she cried. "It'll all get better soon Maggie I promise….I promise." David held Maggie until she fell asleep exhausted from what she was put through for the last few days.

David picked Maggie up and carried her to his car. Once outside he slipped her into the car and put his jacket over his cousin. Maggie hadn't spoken to him since he was outed in helping Babe keep Miranda away from Bianca. Now it seemed only this family tragedy would bring the two back together and as David looked at Maggie now he wished that if this was how they'd be put back together that they'd not be put back together at all. David sighed and pulled out his cell phone. He needed to call Anna so she could come and pick Maggie up.

"Devane…."

"Anna, its David…" David whispered into the phone as he held a now sleeping Maggie against his chest.

"David…David what are you still…"

"I was just informed that my aunt Gwen past away." David said into the phone cutting Anna off before she could go into her rant about how Maggie didn't want him here.

"Oh no…" Anna gasped as she stood up and ran to the door grabbing her coat and bag. "I'm on my way!"

David didn't have to say another word; Anna hung up and picked Maggie up fifteen minute later. Maggie woke up and had found Anna holding her and she thought Anna had been the one to hold her while she cried and she thanked Anna for that and then started to cry again realizing it hadn't been a horrible dream, her mother was truly dead.

Anna held Maggie as she cried. They hadn't been able to leave the hospital; they had to tell the doctors what they were going to do with the body. David never let Maggie see him, but he was there while she was with the doctors staying in the shadows where Maggie wanted him.

**Yesterday**

Maggie had after informing the doctors that her mother was going to be cremated had finally remembered the most important woman in her life, Bianca.

It may not seem so because she hadn't thought of her sooner but the thing was she had thought of Bianca it was just she didn't want Bianca to see her like this, that's why she never called until now.

Maggie sighed when she heard the answering machine answering her as she held the phone to her ear.

"Hi you've reached Bianca, Miranda and Maggie. We're not home, so leave your message and we'll try to get back to you."

Beep

"Hi…Bianca its me…(sigh) Maggie. I'm so sorry about not telling you where I was going. It was just a family emergency came up, my mother…(pause) my mother she was brought into the hospital and….(tears falling) she died. I'm here with Anna the number you can reach us at is….."

Beeeeep

Maggie sighed…. and hung up the pay phone. She'd try again later…when she wasn't hysterical.

**Present day**

Maggie sighed as she walked into the hotel room she was sharing with Anna. Maggie walked straight to the bed and fell onto the most comfortable surface she had touched in days. Maggie and Anna may be sharing this room but Maggie hadn't used her amount of time to make it seem as if they were actually sharing this room since the first night they had been here.

Maggie had been sleeping in waiting room chairs for the last five days and today would be the first day she actually had an actual bed to sleep in for the past week. It felt wonderful to have something so soft under her aching back. Hell everything was aching, along with her heart. Maggie knew her mother had been prepared to leave it was just the fact that Maggie hadn't been ready to let her go that was getting to her.

Maggie hadn't been ready to say goodbye to her mother, she wasn't sure how she would do without their phone calls and all the jokes and laughter they shared, before Maggie knew it tears were slowly flowing down her cheeks again onto the satin sheet beneath her. Maggie wrapped her arms around her waist and just cried, it was ok to miss her it would always be ok to miss her and Frankie it was just a sadness, a pang of sadness that she would soon learn to live with and as time went on the pang would hurt less and the tears would be fewer. It was just time wasn't on Maggie's side because She (time) just wasn't moving fast enough for Maggie.

Maggie turned onto her side and pulled a pillow up to her chest. Maggie thought about all the things her mother would miss and she felt sorry for others, not her mother, but others. Maggie felt sorry for Miranda and Bianca who would never get to meet her mother. Maggie was sorry for herself and her children who would never meet their grandmother. Maggie was sorry for them because she knew, no matter what, that her mother was in a better place then she had been for the past few months. Maggie thought about the fact her mother had been hiding her disease from her. Maggie cried for all the times she could have been there for her mother, could have helped her mother through her pain, she cried for herself more then anything. Maggie cried for herself because she knew she'd never find the love that Gwen had given her. Maggie…Maggie cried herself to sleep.

TBC…..

Hope you enjoyed this chapter.


	3. Chapter 3

**Part 3**

Pine Valley (Present)

Kendall smiled as she stepped out of her condo. The air was crisp and the sun was shinning down on the streets of Pine Valley. The small courtyard was filled with shaded areas and bright, tanning areas. Kendall smiled as she sat down underneath the protection of the canopy with her cup of herbal tea, that Greenlee had been forcing her to drink. The tea was rather tasty and it helped with the nausea she was feeling due to the pregnancy. Ryan…had called once again. It had been 6 almost a month after Thanksgiving and Kendall was happy to say that Greenlee hadn't left. Greenlee had staid with her and they'd been going through this entire pregnancy just as they planned. The only problem now, besides the fact that Kendall was this child's biological mother was that she had fallen madly in love with her best friend.

Kendall would never admit it to anyone but herself, but yes she was in love with Greenlee Smyth. Kendall had put it off to be hormones when she felt the attraction to Greenlee but as the months went on she was able to tell what was caused by the pregnancy and this feeling in the deepest depths of her heart was pure love and it was all for Greenlee. Kendall smiled thinking about her best friend, she brought her mug up to her lips and took a short sip from the mug before just holding it up close to her nose as she looked around at the courtyard. It was beautiful the trees that were planted were big and pulsing with leaves and flowers and blossoms. Kendall took a long deep breath through her nose and her smile grew as her eyes grew dazed. She loved the smell of nature when it was this nice out. The air was cool but not cold and the sun beating down around made it a perfect day.

Kendall had called Greenlee this morning and found that she had gone into work, something about Simone calling her at an un-earthly hour of the night ranting about some big commotion that happened at work. Kendall had asked if Greenlee was going to be going to the family dinner that Erica had planned for that night, Greenlee had informed Kendall she would be going. When Kendall had asked if Greenlee needed a ride Greenlee had said she wasn't sure how long work would take so she didn't want to make Kendall late just in case, and said she'd take her own car and told Kendall to bring her car just incase they needed a faster getaway car then her mini van.

Kendall had laughed when Greenlee tried to force her to take the mini van. Kendall had told Greenlee she'd never be driving one of those cars that Greenlee was going to be the soccer mom so she could drive around in that social suicide car.

Kendall sighed once again as she took another sip from her mug. Life was ok for once, it seemed life in Pine Valley couldn't get any worse after the whole Josh Madden was actually Erica and Jeff Martin's son. Kendall laughed at the thought that popped into her head.

"He really is a brother from another mother, for me and Binks after all." Kendall laughed at herself before she closed her eyes and leaned back against the chair, yes today was a perfect day.

**Fusion**

Greenlee stalked into Fusion on a mission…. 'Kick Simone's ass!'

Greenlee smiled when she saw Simone right at her desk. Greenlee walked right up to her and she was about to blow up on her friend when she saw what state Simone was in. There were at least seven empty paper coffee cups on her desk, there were the starting gray rings under her eyes and she was fidgeting. Greenlee was now worried; she took a deep breath and calmed down. Simone said it wasn't about Fusion it was about something else something important that she had to learn about today before it was too late.

The Too late line had scared Greenlee when she was on the phone with Simone and is the only reason she was actually here and not with Kendall sitting out in the courtyard talking about their plans with Spike. Greenlee smiled thinking about Kendall's nickname for their little boy. Yes, their little boy. No matter how much Greenlee didn't understand it she knew this little boy was going to be their son. That Kendall and her would share responsibility as parents because Greenlee did love Kendall as a partner. Yes, Greenlee loved Kendall but NO she would never admit it because there was no way Kendall felt the same.

Greenlee was drawn from all her thoughts when Simone stood up and accidentally bumped into her, Simone apologized and turned and walked over to the coffee machine. Greenlee walked after Simone and grabbed her friend's hand and held them to her chest, stopping Simone from getting another cup of coffee.

"Simone…. come here…sit." Greenlee said as she led Simone over to a chair and sat the brunette down. "Ok…now…. calm down…and tell me what's wrong."

Simone looked at Greenlee and then down at the floor. Dani had told her to let Kendall tell Greenlee about Melissa and that beautiful baby girl but Greenlee had a right to know now…after all Kendall was carrying her child and she had a right to know before someone else ended up telling her and it not being Kendall. Simone sighed, it always worked out like that, and someone always told someone else before the real person that should have been able to tell him or her got the chance. Simone knew she was jumping the gun by telling Greenlee this now but she had to make sure Greenlee knew but Dani told her about the family dinner and Simone was positive everything was going to brake lose then and catch Greenlee unsuspecting. Simone loved Greenlee, they were very good friends and she couldn't stand to see Greenlee upset. So she was going to tell her.

"Greenlee…. there's something you have to know…" Simone started as she took a deep breath.

Greenlee nodded trying to help Simone just tell her what was going on. Simone wasn't looking well and Greenlee was on the verge of calling David or Anita or someone to come and check her out. Greenlee ran her hand down Simone's cheek to her shoulder and squeezed it lightly trying to give Simone any kind of comfort she may need.

"Kendall…its about Kendall." Simone said closing her eyes as she took a deep breath once again trying to calm down.

Greenlee's ears picked up at the sound of Kendall's name. Kendall and her had gone through some real rough stuff when she first found out that she wasn't the biological mother of the child Kendall was carrying, but they had gotten through that because in the end Greenlee would be this little boys mother no matter who's DNA he held. Greenlee tried to keep her heart from pounding out of her chest, it was just so unnerving right now to know there was something Kendall wasn't telling her.

"Simone…what is Kendall not telling me?" Greenlee asked as she looked at Simone hopefully.

"Someone came by yesterday. She was young really young." Simone said as she thought about that small, precious baby girl that was Melissa's daughter.

"Ok…what about… her?"

"She claims to be Kendall's sister." Simone said looking up into Greenlee's eyes. "I wanted to tell you because there was a chance if I didn't you'd find out some other way and I knew it would hurt you to not know. Kendall has no idea she's in town and I'm pretty sure she doesn't know that her sister is a mother at the age of 16 either." Simone whispered but Greenlee caught it and her eyes bugged out.

"Kendall has a sister? Kendall has a sister that's a teenager? And has her own daughter?" Greenlee asked out loud, she was trying to comprehend this she really was.

Simone just looked up at Greenlee and then down at the floor nodding. She'd wait for Greenlee to get more information and relay it back to her because as of now she wanted to know everything about Melissa.

"Are you ok?" Simone asked as she looked at Greenlee.

Greenlee heard Simone's voice and blinked numerous amounts of times before she stood up from her char and looked down at Simone who slowly stood with her.

"I should ask you the same question." Greenlee said smiling as she looked at her friend.

Simone laughed lightly and put her hand on Greenlee's shoulder. "You sure you're ok?"

Greenlee gave Simone a smile and nodded her head. "I just need to go. I need some time to think before I go home to Kendall." Greenlee said more to herself, she walked over to her desk and picked up her jacket and her bag and walked to the stairs and started her descent the extra time offered to her by walking instead of ridding the elevator appreciated.

Simone watched Greenlee go and then turned back to her desk and fell into her chair. Now she could relax somewhat, unless Greenlee called her at an ungodly hour tonight. Simone groaned…. she wasn't going to get ANY sleep any time soon that was for sure.

"Why do I mix myself up in these things?" Simone asked to no one as she leaned back in her chair and covered her eyes with her arm.

TBC….


	4. Chapter 4

**Part 4**

Bianca stood at the front door of her mother's new house, Miranda fast asleep in her arms. Bianca had made it three days before she couldn't take it anymore and had gone looking for Anna for answers about Maggie's disappearance only to find Anna was out on some mission that she couldn't discuss. Bianca had then decided that it was time to go home, because she wasn't sure what to do in Paris now. Maggie wasn't there; Maggie had just left her apartment and didn't even leave Bianca a note or a phone call. (Bianca left before she got M's message) Erica had asked Bianca to come home anyway, Kendall was almost due, Erica wanted Josh to be annotated into the family and the famous Erica Kane missed her daughter and granddaughter.

Bianca sighed and took the final step up to the door and knocked. Bianca wasn't surprised when Erica opened the door in a hurried rush and didn't even need to look at Bianca before she engulfed her into a mind-blowing hug. Bianca had to force her left side against Erica so her mother wouldn't crush or wake her sleeping daughter.

"Bianca…dear!" Erica said pulling back smiling from ear to ear. "You came!"

Bianca put on a smile for her mother's sake and nodded her head as she was shown into the house. "Yes…we did." Bianca said as Erica took her coat after insisting to take it.

Erica smiled as she looked at Bianca, there was something off about her, and Erica knew something was wrong so she took note of it and made sure to remember to ask Bianca about it later. Erica was simply overjoyed that Bianca had come, the last time they spoke Bianca had been hesitant to come but here she was.

"I see you couldn't resist the pull of home, hmm?" Erica said smiling as she watched Bianca take Miranda's coat off and hang the fabric up without waking the sleeping child.

Bianca laughed at her mothers comment and walked over to the couch and sat down across from her mother.

"Yes…mother I just couldn't resist the devils pull on me to get me back into his lovely kingdom." Bianca said rolling her eyes as she smiled.

Erica laughed at this comment it was true! Pine Valley was rather a devilish little town with everything that had happened here…it was a miracle Erica could ever get Bianca to come back.

"Oh…dear you know you love it!" Erica said smiling as she looked at her daughter.

"Only because my family happens to insist on living here!" Bianca said stating the only reason why she ever truly did come back.

"Well…not all of us can move to a different continent and make a living there." Reggie said smiling as he walked from the hallway and saw his sister on the couch.

"Reggie!" Bianca said happily as she was hugged by the young man lightly, so he wouldn't wake Miranda from her nap.

"Oh Bianca she's beautiful…just like her mother." Reggie said looking from Miranda to Bianca a broad smile plastered on his face.

Bianca smiled up at Reggie and looked down at Miranda and ran her hand through her little girl's hair before looking back up at Reggie.

"Well…your biast!"

Reggie smiled and winked at Bianca before taking the seat next to her.

"Would you like to hold your niece?" Bianca asked Reggie when she saw him unable to take his eyes off of Miranda.

Bianca's heart warmed when she saw the bright twinkle in Reggie's eyes as he looked at her. Reggie asked the silent question of 'are you sure' with those eyes and Bianca only nodded. Reggie's smile seemed to get larger as he slowly picked Miranda up from Bianca's shoulder and held the two year old against his shoulder. Miranda opened her eyes slightly and when she looked around once and saw Reggie she smiled and snuggled her head into Reggie's neck before falling back asleep, thumb back in her mouth. Erica and Bianca both watched as Miranda slept and Reggie just sat in awe as he looked down at his niece. Reggie decided he'd just bring them into Bianca's room so that Erica and Bianca could talk because, like Erica, Reggie knew something was up with Bianca.

Bianca watched Reggie carry Miranda into the room she staid in when she came home, she turned back toward her mother when she could no longer see Reggie. Bianca knew Erica wanted to talk to her about something, Bianca hoping beyond hope that it was Josh and not why she was acting like this.

"Bianca…?" Erica said as she looked at her daughter, her eyes telling Bianca that she expected answers to her questions.

"Yes, mother?" Bianca asked looking at Erica acting confused.

"Bianca…. !" Erica said more sternly.

Bianca sighed and looked down at the floor as she sat up and shook her head. When she looked back up again there were tears in her eyes. Erica saw this and she rushed over to Bianca's side and wrapped her arm around Bianca's waist and let Bianca lean against her shoulder as she cried. Erica just let Bianca cry, she rubbed her hand up and down Bianca's back trying to sooth her daughter and help her through this the best she could with the information she had, which was none.

Bianca stopped crying soon after and sat up straight apologizing to her mother for falling apart like that as she wiped her eyes. Erica looked into Bianca's eyes and smiled at her daughter, telling her it was ok to cry.

"I shouldn't talk about this yet…I just…I don't even know what's going on." Bianca said as she looked down at the floor once again, this time when she looked up she hit her hands against her knees and pushed herself up so she was standing.

Erica watched as Bianca started to pace back and forth. Erica knew that if she let Bianca do this for long enough Bianca would start to ramble and rant and once that started then Erica could get a good idea of what was going on. No one had been able to understand Bianca when she started ranting or rambling on and on but Erica and Maggie but for now Maggie wasn't here so Erica was the only one here that could understand what Bianca was going on about.

"I…mom it was horrible. I thought the worst right away and I didn't know how to get in touch with the police and …it was just a wreck. The entire apartment was completely trashed things were missing and she wasn't there…. pictures and her safe were fine…. I just…her bags were gone and so were her clothes. I couldn't find anyone to tell me anything, Miranda got so upset and she wanted Maggie so we went and…. oh mom it was horrible! Maggie wasn't there, there was nothing and Miranda was so upset and I didn't understand what had happened… she didn't even leave a note I thought something had happened to her. Eric said he saw her that day for lunch but she had left in a hurry after getting a phone call, I don't even know who called her or what they could have said…. but she was gone! Miranda was crying and I was crying and…its… she's gone. Maggie's gone." Bianca said as tears fell from her eyes and she walked back and forth every time she said something different from what she had planned on saying.

Erica looked at Bianca and just stared at her daughter for a few minutes as she put everything in the right order and came up with why Bianca was so upset. Though she had to admit she was rusty, it used to only take her a second to get her rants settled in the right order, now… now it took almost 20 whole seconds!

"Ok…so let me get this straight…" Erica said as she looked at Bianca and watched as her daughter came to sit next to her on the couch. "Miranda got upset and she wanted Maggie." Erica saw Bianca nod so she continued. "So you went to Maggie's apartment and found that Maggie wasn't there, the apartment was a mess, there was no note so you assumed someone had come and rubbed Maggie or kidnapped her but you didn't know how to get in touch with the police." Erica saw Bianca nod at her while she wiped away her fallen tears. Erica placed her hand over Bianca's and squeezed it trying to comfort her daughter. "You don't know where Maggie is?"

Bianca shock her head no as she looked at her mother. She wished she knew where Maggie was but she didn't and that's what made this so much worse. Bianca would have been able to handle it if Maggie had called, left a note something to just tell her that she was ok or to tell her that she wasn't and just needed time for herself. Hell Bianca wouldn't have minded a note that said she was never going to see her again, she wouldn't like that kind of note but she'd at least know what was going on or some what of what's going on.

Erica nodded her head and pulled Bianca into her arms as her daughter started to cry again. Maggie had had no right to do this to Bianca, she should have been more responsible and at least told Bianca what was going on or where she was going. Erica liked Maggie, she thought that Maggie would be the one woman she was ok with to be with Bianca, but right now…well Maggie's appeal just slipped from 10 to –10.

TBC…..


	5. Chapter 5

**Part 5**

Kendall sat on the bar stool, her elbows on the kitchen surface as she flipped through a romance novel, her back leaning forward. The brunette reached for her cup of tea and continued to read the page she had in her fingertips before she flipped it to the next and lifted the book into her hand. Kendall slid from the barstool and started to walk around the kitchen as she read about this young woman's hardship in admitting she was in love with…

"Oh my god…!" Kendall gasped as she dropped the novel onto the kitchen counter. Kendall just stared at the book eyes wide and mouth slightly open in pure shook.

Greenlee had given her this book about three months ago and she had promised to read it after she had read all the baby books that Bianca sent her. Kendall hadn't really asked what the novel was about, all she knew was it was about a con conning a con that's being coned by another con. If you thought that was confusing you should read the book! Kendall laughed as she picked up the book, she knew it was coming but she just waiting till now to realize that it actually hit. The main character had just fallen in love with the woman she had been conning and as Kendall flipped back to the page she had just been on they were getting it on in the Lady's bedchamber.

"What kind of book is this anyway!" Kendall said laughing as she walked over to the couch and continued to read. As she read through the book the time she had been meaning to pass quietly and quickly had past her by. Kendall was so enthralled in this book that she had almost forgotten what she had been meaning to think about before reading it again.

Now…as she got to the end of the first Part of the book she was just so upset. They had just completely changed everything on her and it was a book. A book had her yelling and throwing a hissy fit about what had just happened in the BOOK. Kendall sat down on the couch in a huff, how a book could do this to her was just really getting to her but what also got to her was the fact that Greenlee had given her the book.

'Why would Greenlee give me a book about two women, who are conning each other, that turn into best friends, and now are afraid to tell the other they love each other? ' Kendall asked herself she was about to answer herself when the doorbell rang.

Kendall looked down at her wristwatch and gasped she was late for the party! Erica was going to kill her! Kendall ran into her bathroom, forgetting about the person who was at the door, and just threw her hair into a messy ponytail. Kendall rushed out of the bathroom and grabbed her bag, coat and keys and rushed to the door after turning off all the lights. Kendall then groaned right as she got to the door, she turned back and walked into the kitchen, grabbed the pie that she was supposed to bring, put it in the bag and then walked up to the door. Kendall stood at the door for a few seconds as she went over the list of things she needed mentally, sighing she put her coat on and put her hand to the doorknob.

**Knock! Knock! Knock!**

Kendall jumped away from the door, her hand over her heart as she panted. She just stood there by the door looking at it oddly before she slowly stepped forward and opened the door ready to kill the person on the other side for scaring her half to death. Kendall opened the door her mouth open to curse this person out but she ended up standing in the middle of her own door way like a deer caught in spot lights.

"You…."

TBC….

(i know its a short update but part 6 will be longer)


	6. Chapter 6

**Part 6**

Maggie looked up at the man walking into the room. Maggie saw Anna stand so she stood as well and when the man took a seat Anna sat, so Maggie sat. David was in the corner of the room getting some scotch for him, Maggie had refused to take anything from him so she stuck with a bottle of water. Maggie knew why she was here but was not sure why David was here. Maggie sighed and took a sip from the water bottle as she waited for the man to finish looking through his folder full of papers. Maggie wondered what was going on she couldn't help but feel like something was going to happen.

"We're just going to wait for the rest of the recipients." The man said looking up at her and Anna. Anna nodded while Maggie just stared and thought about what had happened today.

The funeral had been this morning and a lawyer had approached Maggie and Anna after the small reception Gwen's friends from church put together. People gave Maggie their condolences and she thanked them and found she had no idea who most of these people were. Though Maggie did know some of the women, two of them being her old elementary teachers and if seeing them almost twenty years ago was scary seeing them as an adult was even worse. Anna had been there for her though, and for some strange reason she had let David be there for her as well both standing behind her hands on her shoulders as people came up to her with tears in their eyes.

There was this one little girl that Maggie couldn't seem to forget, she had short blonde hair and these big green eyes, she had come up to Maggie with her mother and little brother, she was hysterical. Maggie couldn't get her face or her words out of her mind…she was just so familiar. This little girl had been so distraught at the funeral and the reception afterwards.

"_I'm so sorry…" the girl cried as she hugged Maggie's leg. "….Mrs…Mrs. Stone was a re…really good lady!" The girl stuttered as she looked up at Maggie tears streaming down her face. "She lo…loved you v..very much!" Maggie felt her heart breaking as she looked down at this little girl. She was choking on her sobs and tears as she tried to tell Maggie something. Maggie kneeled down on the floor and hugged the little girl, she knew her from her pictures around the house. "She..she always said she wanted to make it up to you Ms. Maggie. She always wanted to make it better for you and Ms. Frankie. She said she wanted to give you the life you deserved, the family you deserved. She wanted you three to be happy. She just wanted you to be happy. She loved you three very much!" Marissa said as she cried. _

"_She loved you too, Marissa." Maggie whispered into the little girls ear. Maggie looked up at Marissa's mother and she almost gasped, it was Kelly…her best friend from high school. Maggie closed her eyes and hugged Marissa tighter and soothed the girl before talking to her. "She's in a better place now…she's with my sister and her parents. She's in a much better place." Maggie said to Marissa and the girl nodded as she wiped at her tears before hugging Maggie once more. Marissa stood up and walked to her mother and took hold of her hand. Maggie smiled up at Kelly and hugged her old friend when she offered her arms. It was like it had been all those years ago….but those were only memories and things that could have happened between her and Kelly had long but passed and Maggie had found Bianca after losing Kelly and she still had Bianca. _

"_I'm so sorry Maggie…" _

"_Its ok…I'm going to be ok." _

_Kelly nodded. "You always were the strong one."_

"_No…I think you've confused me with Frankie." Maggie said smiling as she looked at Kelly. _

"_No…Frankie had her strength, yours is just a different kind. A stronger kind." Kelly said and with a fleeting touch to Maggie's shoulder she left the house with her son and daughter at her side. _

"_Maybe you're right…" Maggie said as she watched Kelly leave. Maybe she did have her own strength that was different from Frankie's and her mothers but was just as strong if not stronger. "Maybe…."_

Maggie stood up from her seat and walked over to the window and she just stared out at the town below. Maggie wrapped her arms around her waist and sighed. She had tried to reach Bianca before, after and during the funeral and still there was no answer at her apartment and she couldn't get her on her cell. Maggie wasn't sure what was going on but she knew she'd have to get in touch with Bianca some how…hell she even wrote a letter and about nine or ten emails. Losing Bianca on top of this…that would just make everything so much worse and it seemed nothing could get worse then that, but then again…even away from Pine Valley things just happened that Maggie would never be able to explain.

"Let me pass…. yes… No I'm not family…I have a letter! No I'm not…. I'm his brother…let me pass! I'm his attorney…let me by you numskull! Yes…Mr. Chandler to be apart of Gwen …Thank you!"

Maggie snapped her head around and stared at the door and watched as Adam Chandler and Stuart Chandler walked through the now open door.

"No fu…."

"Way…." Anna said as she stared at the door moth open as she eyed Adam and Stuart Chandler.

"What the hell!" both Maggie and David said as they stared at Adam and Stuart Chandler.

"What are you two doing here?" Maggie asked looking at Adam and feeling anger start to build.

"What are we doing here…. why are you here!" Adam asked as he stared at David.

"I'm here because…" David who stepped forward toward Adam cut off Maggie.

"I'm here for my aunts Will reading!" David said staring at Adam. "Why the hell are you here?"

Maggie eyes the lawyer and saw him standing and waiting for everyone else to cool down. Maggie just couldn't believe this…. Adam was waving a piece of paper in David's face that was his invitation to this Will reading. Maggie just couldn't believed this…her mother knew the Chandler's?

Stuart looked at David and his brother before looking at Anna smiling and walking over to her and hugging her. Leaving his brother and David to argue out their differences. Stuart saw Maggie standing by the window and he smiled and clasped his hands together before moving over to Maggie and smiling at her.

"Maggie…it wonderful to see you again!" Stuart said as he hugged Maggie, Maggie hugged Stuart back smiling she liked Stuart he so different then Adam…he was actually like able.

"Hello Stuart." Maggie said as she pulled back from the hug and looked into Stuart's eyes.

"I'm sorry for your lose." Stuart said as he held Maggie's hands in his.

"Thank you…" Maggie said, after all the condolences that were given to her she still had no idea how to answer them.

The lawyer stood up and walked toward Maggie and Stuart.

"Hello Mr. Chandler I'm Edward Malloy, I'm Gwen Stone's lawyer." Edward said as he introduced himself to Stuart with a handshake.

Maggie looked at Edward and waited to see if he would clarify things for her. He didn't, not just yet anyway.

"If you will, please take a seat both of you." Edward said as he led Maggie and Stuart to the table in the middle of the room. Once seated Edward began and as if Adam and David noticed the movement in the room they stopped fighting and just stood there waiting for Edward to clarify what was going on here.

Anna sat down next to Maggie and took hold of Maggie's hand when she saw that Maggie was gripping the arm of her chair in a vice grip. David stood behind Maggie's chair and put his hand on her shoulder trying to calm her down. Stuart was also holding on to Maggie's hand, it seemed Maggie was the only one in the room that needed the comforting. Adam…well Adam was Adam and insisted on hurrying this up so he and his brother could leave.

"What's this all about? Why were Stuart and I invited to hear some…." Adam stopped what he was about to say when he saw the looks directed at him. He cleared his throat. "…why did Gwen want us here? We're not family." Adam said as he looked at Edward.

Stuart knew why…Gwen Stone…or Gwen Bennett, his high school sweet heart who he met up with after moving to Pine Valley with Adam.

"Well…Mr. Chandler Gwen asked Stuart Chandler here because there is some information she wishes him to know. You were invited as a technicality." Edward said staring at Adam, and Adam was about to protest but Maggie cut in.

"What do you mean…. information? What information?"

"Well my dear she wished Stuart Chandler to know that she gave their love child up for adoption about seventeen years ago." Edward said as he looked at Maggie and watched as she just paled and blinked.

Adam's jaw almost hit the floor. "Stuart has a child!"

"I'm a daddy!" Stuart almost exclaimed.

David just let out a short laugh and blinked a couple of times…he shared a relative by blood with another Chandler? How much worse could it get.

"I have a…a…"

"Sister…." Edward said nodding his head.

"…Sister…" Maggie said and then looked at Stuart and back at Edward. "I have a sister?"

"Yes…"

"Another sister?"

"Yes…"

"That's still alive…"

"Yes…"

Maggie looked at Edward as she stood up.

"You……'ve got to be fucken kidding me!"

TBC…..


	7. Chapter 7

**Part 7**

"_I'm a daddy!" Stuart almost exclaimed. _

_David just let out a short laugh and blinked a couple of times…he shared a relative by blood with another Chandler? How much worse could it get. _

"_I have a…a…"_

"_Sister…." Edward said nodding his head. _

"…_Sister…" Maggie said and then looked at Stuart and back at Edward. "I have a sister?" _

"_Yes…"_

"_Another sister?"_

"_Yes…"_

"_That's still alive…"_

_"Yes…"_

_Maggie looked at Edward as she stood up. _

_"You……'ve got to be fucken kidding me!"_

-----------

That was three hours ago and since then Maggie had come back to her hotel room and started pacing back and forth as she tried continuously to get in touch with Bianca. She was beyond the point of talking to…she was just…if her mother wasn't dead already she was sure she would have put her mother in the grave she lied in now. Though she knew she was over reacting this was just something she was given the authority to over react about. Stuart Chandler was the father of her sister…a sister she had never met, a sister that she didn't know existed until three hours ago.

Maggie was ready to cry, in frustration and she was three inches away from throwing her cell phone up against the wall just to have the satisfaction of watching it break. Then…it happened. Someone picked up!

"Bianca…! Oh thank god!" Maggie said excitement washing over her as she walked over to her bed and sat down on the edge.

"No…. Maggie its not Bianca."

Maggie froze…"Erica…?"

"In the flesh…so to speak." Erica said into Bianca's cell phone.

"You're in Paris?" Maggie asked then realized it wasn't time for Erica to come for her monthly visit and she'd only be there, if something was wrong. "Oh god…Erica is Bianca all right?" Maggie asked concerned as she shot up from the bed.

"No…Maggie Bianca's not all right." Erica said as she watched her daughter from the corner of her eye talking with Lily and Reggie as Jack held Miranda. Erica turned away from her family and walked to the corner of the room as she continued to speak to Maggie.

"Erica…what's wrong with Bianca…. where are you…what happened…is Miranda there with you, is she ok? What happened?" Maggie asked panicking. "Erica…! Erica.. !" Maggie almost screamed into the phone and then looked at her cell and realized she had lost the call.

Anna walked into their hotel room just as Maggie threw her cell phone towards the wall, and if Anna hadn't walked in it would be broken, but good thing for her and the cell phone she had caught it before it was slammed into the wall. Anna looked up and saw tears streaming down Maggie's face.

"Oh…my gosh…Maggie what happened!" Anna asked as she rushed up to Maggie and caught Maggie as she fell onto her knees. "Maggie…!"

Maggie leaned her head against Anna's shoulder and then lifted it up tears still falling. "When did Adam say he was flying back to Pine Valley?"

Anna looked at Maggie and then thought about it. "At seven thirty…. but Maggie what…"

"I have to go to Pine Valley…. Bianca needs me…" Maggie said as she stood up and moved to grab her things she had an hour to get in touch with Adam and Stuart and convince them to take her back to Pine Valley with them.

How could a day like this get any worse….

CRACK! FLASH!

…..Maggie just had to ask.

Maggie shook her head and grabbed her already packed back and passport, keys, cell and umbrella before she ran out the door leaving it open. Anna grabbed her own things and shoved all of Maggie's forgotten things into her bag and took off running after Maggie as she called David on her cell phone.

"Hayward…"

"David…"

"Anna…?"

"David pack your things and get to the airstrip." Anna said as she ran down the stairs her bag hitting the wall as she slammed into the wall with her shoulder and pushed off of it and continued to run down the flights of stairs.

"Ok…where are we going…?" David asked as he grabbed his bag, he had already packed getting ready to go and look for his cousin who was somewhere in Florida…or that's as far as Edward knew.

Anna sighed and gave the man at the desk flashed her badge and threw a couple hundreds onto the desk and gave him back his room keys before rushing out the doors, grabbing the door of Maggie's cab just before she closed it and pushed herself in.

Panting Anna answered. "…We're going back to Pine Valley."

_TBC…._


	8. Chapter 8

**Part 8**

Erica waited a few seconds to see if Maggie was still on the other end, but after a minute she hung up the phone and slipped it into her back pocket she wasn't going to let Maggie weasel her way back into Bianca's life now…she'd just have to take care of Ms. Stone when she arrived…if she ever did. Erica looked back at Bianca and smiled as she saw her throw her head back in laughter at something Josh had just said with Reggie. This was her family and she'd be dammed if she let Maggie ruin that. Now…where on Earth was Kendall?

"You…!" Kendall gasped.

Kendall tried to slam the door but the man standing outside of it caught the door. Kendall looked at Greg Madden and stepped further into the house. She didn't find Greg's look a comforting one. Kendall looked around the living room back and forth before she looked back at Greg and watched him close the door. Kendall stared at Greg and tried to keep calm but was quickly losing that battle.

Kendall had dropped Greg after he tried to convince her to give him the baby for adoption. Greenlee had staid and they were going to raise this little boy as their own and Greg wasn't going to be any part of that. Kendall had watched Greg's eyes when she told him that she no longer needed his help in any part of her life, and what she saw scared her. IT had been a very good thing that she had come with Aidan, Greenlee and Erin. Ryan…well Ryan wasn't going to be this child's father figure, Greenlee and Kendall both agreed on that. Ryan could be in their son's life but he would not be told Ryan was his father, because they didn't even know if this child was Ryan's son. The problem was they only knew one thing about this little boy growing inside Kendall and that was he was going to be loved and taken care of by Greenlee and Kendall.

Kendall walked to the other side of the couch as Greg slowly took steps further into the room.

"What are you doing here?" Kendall asked as she eyed Greg.

"I came here to give you one last chance to reconsider." Greg said as he walked closer to Kendall.

"Reconsider?"

"About the baby…"

Kendall laughed. "That's never going to happen."

Greg looked at Kendall and moved around the coffee table and watched as Kendall slowly started to move back toward the front door, he eyed the brunette.

"You know you're making a mistake."

"A mistake? No…I think for the first time in a long time I'm doing the right thing!" Kendall said as she took off running toward the door, but her plan was thwarted by Madden.

Greg grabbed Kendall's hair and pulled her neck back slightly and with some effort Madden pulled a covering of a needle off with his teeth.

"You and your family took everything from me…. now I'm going to take everything from you!"

Greg was about to inject it into Kendall the brunette screamed and the door was kicked open knocking Greg on his ass and Kendall back toward the arm of the couch. Greg jumped up and was about to look toward the person who busted in to Kendall's apartment when they were discussing a very important matter but never got the chance. The figure at the door hit Greg over the head with something knocking the crazy doctor unconscious.

------------------

Greenlee looked up at Miranda and smiled. Bianca had handed Miranda to her almost an hour ago and she hadn't let anyone else take the little girl from her since then, except now. Greenlee felt like something was wrong…she looked up and saw Erica looking at her watch and then around the room.

"Kendall…." Greenlee whispered as she let Bianca take Miranda from her.

Bianca looked at Greenlee confused and then looked around and saw Erica looking around the room for someone. Bianca then realized why Greenlee had said something about Kendall.

Josh looked up at Erica and then over at Bianca, who had just handed him Miranda. Miranda was smiling and laughing and talking to him about things.

"Weren't you supposed to pick Kendall up, Greenlee?" Erica asked as she walked back into the small group.

Greenlee stood up and looked at her own watch. Greenlee shock her head no.

"Kendall wanted to drive here on her own…I told her I wasn't sure about the time I'd be done at Fusion…so she was going to come on her own." Greenlee said as she looked at Erica. "I'm going to pick her up…make sure everything's ok…"

Erica nodded and watched as Greenlee rushed out the doors. Bianca looked up at her mother and wondered how this could happen. How Erica Kane would entrust Greenlee Smyth with the responsibility of checking up on her daughter. Bianca smiled as she looked over at Josh and at Miranda, she knew a lot of things had changed and it seemed all had changed for the better. Now…for it to be her picture perfect all that was missing was Maggie standing behind her, the blonde's arms wrapped around her stomach. Bianca knew something was wrong…but she wasn't sure with who or where or how to stop this feeling.

Bianca wondered how she could feel as if so many things were wrong when everything right here was so right or almost perfectly so right.

"Mom….are you ok?" Josh asked as he looked up at Erica as he continued to let Miranda play with his hands.

"I'll be fine…I just have this horrible feeling that something's wrong."

Jack walked up to his wife and wrapped his arms around Erica. "Its all ok…Greenlee going to bring Kendall here and we're all going to faun over her and that stomach of hers." Jack said smiling.

There was a knock at the door and Erica smiled and rushed to the door smiling as she turned around to look at Jack.

"Of course you're right. Everything's going to be fi…." Erica opened the door and almost slammed it once she saw who was behind it.

"Oh…. now Erica is that anyway to treat family?"

"You're not family…"

"Oh…but I am…."

"What do you want Jeff?"

"To see my son."

----------

Kendall looked up at Greg and tried to move away from him and looked down at the floor about ready to crawl away, she got dizzy and leaned her head up against the arm of the couch. Kendall went to look up again but before she did she was face to face with Greg Madden's face against her tile floor. Kendall screamed and tried to get away from Greg's…. she wasn't sure if he was alive…body.

"Kendall…. Kendall…are you ok?"

Kendall looked up into a face she loved so much.

"Kendall…. hang on I'm calling the police… You're going to be ok…hey…everything's going to be ok sis! I promise!"

Kendall felt a hand squeeze her shoulder and then felt air whoosh past her and she knew as her eyes closed that she was going to be ok…everything was going to be ok…. they (Spike and Her) just had to be. Madden couldn't do this to her, Madden was out cold against her floor and now so was she….

TBC….


	9. Chapter 9

**Part 9**

Greenlee rushed into Kendall's condo when she saw an ambulance outside. She saw Zach standing in the background trying to push his way up to Kendall's condo and the ambulance. Greenlee saw this and rushed over to where the cops were keeping people back. Greenlee stood by Zach and when he saw her he turned toward her and hugged her. Though Zach and Kendall weren't married he knew she was going to be well taken care of by the woman he was now hugging.

"They won't let me through…Madden came by and some bystander heard commotion and a scream and broke the door down and found Kendall being held by Madden. He had a needle in his hand and was about to inject Kendall. They knocked the basterd out when she saw Madden. Madden's already at the hospital and they're trying to convince Kendall to go as well but she won't go and Derrick just arrived and is taking the statements. He already got past me and was going in with Kendall and the bystander now. You just missed him! They won't let me through because I'm not family!" Zach said loud enough for the cops to hear him.

Greenlee looked at Zach and saw the cops around the area and she was staring to paic. She took in what Zach and told her and she felt her legs give out, thankfully Zach was there and he caught her before she actually hit the floor. Kendall was attacked and she wasn't there to protect her, Kendall was attacked and some bystander was there to save her, Kendall was attacked by Madden a man she brought into their lives. Greenlee felt like she was going to be sick, no she was about to get sick. Greenlee pushed away from Zach and ran to the corner of the condos and heaved up whatever she had just eaten at Erica's. Greenlee had no idea who the woman that saved Kendall was but she was now ready to pay this woman tribute for keeping Kendall safe.

Greenlee stood back up and thanked Zach for the napkin he offered her. She threw it away and stood up and walked back over to the crowd. Zach really was a nice guy, he just better be a nice guy that stays away from Kendall. Greenlee felt the nausea coming back when she heard commotion coming from inside Kendall's condo. She had had enough with just standing there doing nothing. She looked at the condo and then the police, took a deep breathe and rushed the cops trying to get past, frantic to get past.

"That's my partners place….let me by! She's my partner! Let me go…I need to make sure she's OKAY! LET ME BY!" Greenlee yelled as she fought against the two men trying to keep her back.

Greenlee was so grateful to see Derrick standing in Kendall's doorway. She looked up at him and he waved the two men off and Greenlee stood up, fixed her outfit and stalked up to the doorway and Derrick, looked at the two men then nodded at Derrick before walking into Kendall's condo, shocked to see what she saw.

Zach looked at Greenlee and laughed. "Why didn't I do something like that?"

_--------_

Kendall woke up to find Madden tied to a chair in her kitchen, a cold compress on her head and her sister. No it wasn't Bianca, it was Melissa. Kendall blinked a few times and felt her head spin, but not from the exertion of almost being drugged or almost killed, no she was in the mists of a head spin because her sister, her 16 year old sister was holding an infant while holding a cold compress to her head. Not to mention that she hadn't seen her little sister since she was 17 and that was almost…. 15 years ago. Melissa and her talked over the phone and for the past five years over the Internet she knew how Melissa was doing, how Alice had taken in another child that was their sister by blood. Did Kendall ever tell Erica about this, no…Kendall had been sworn to secrecy by both Alice and Melissa that Erica would not hear about them from her and Kendall had kept good on her word, she had!

Kendall had really tried not to think about it, and now was just another one of those times. Melissa didn't want to be known as Erica Kane's illegitimate daughter she wanted Alice Hart to be known as her mother no one else. Kendall felt her eyes water as she thought about the last email she had receive from Melissa, the last message she received from her sister. Melissa had been so distraught, Alice had suffered from a heart attack and had died three hours later. Kendall hadn't found out till after the funeral, because Melissa had been so upset and busy planning the funeral. The fact that her little sister was holding an infant that couldn't be more then five months, and she was rounder then the pictures she got of her and Kathleen every month told Kendall something else. Thinking about it for a second she remembered now that Melissa stopped sending pictures of both her and Kathleen but just of Kathleen and Alice about a year ago.

"Oh god…Melissa…" Kendall whispered, as she looked up at her little sister.

"Hey sis…nice to see you're awake." Melissa said smiling. She looked up and saw two policemen taking Madden with them out to the courtyard where an ambulance was waiting.

"I'm so sor…" Kendall started tears falling but was silenced by Melissa's finger to her lips and the smile playing on her sister's lips.

"Hush now…. you need to rest ok. You scared me there for a little. They wanted to take you to the hospital but you shuddered and kicked them while they were trying to pick you up…so they told me what to do until you woke up." Melissa said as she looked over toward the medics that were putting Greg into the first ambulance.

"But…"

"No butts…ok. I'm ok, you're going to be ok and you're baby is fine. They checked his vitals and yours they said you just passed out from the exertion." Melissa said as she smiled at Kendall, her head tilted as she ran her hand down from Kendall's hair to her chin. "You're going to make me an aunty…I see." Melissa said smiling.

Kendall laughed lightly and held her head she was very dizzy! "I see you already have…" Kendall said as she looked at the little girl in her sister's arms.

Melissa smiled and looked down at Anna before looking up at Kendall. "I'd offer to let you hold her but you're supposed to rest." Melissa said smiling up at Kendall.

Kendall smiled back at her sister and closed her eyes, she felt the cold compress on her forehead and thanked god it was there because if it wasn't she knew her heard would be on fire, and soon after her hair. Kendall had a lot of questions for Melissa and she had a lot to make up for but she knew the first thing she had to take care of was the major question about her sister. Kendall wasn't worried about Spike Melissa had just informed her that she and Spike were ok, now she needed to know about Melissa and Kathleen.

"What's going to happen to you and Kat now?" Kendall asked as she opened her eyes to look at her sister.

Melissa tried to shush her again but Kendall wasn't going to be shushed.

"You're my sisters. Alice is…she's dead.." Kendall whispered as she saw Melissa's eyes cloud with tears. Kendall reached her hand out and placed it on Melissa's arm and squeezed it. "..Where are my baby sisters going to go?"

Melissa rolled her eyes. "You never did listen…"

Kendall laughed. "No I never did, now answer me."

"We're here in Pine Valley to see….Molly can't keep us. Molly won't keep us, she said she'd take Kathleen but she couldn't handle me and…little Anna here." Melissa said lifting Anna up slightly when she mentioned her daughter's name. "Molly said she'd take me to Pine Valley to give me a chance to talk to you…." Melissa looked down and stopped talking for a minute. "Look we'll talk about this when you're better…."

Kendall wasn't about to have that. "Molly won't take you because you have a baby!" Kendall was getting angry at her cousin.

"Kendall look…." Melissa tried to divert Kendall but failed.

"No…answer me. Molly won't take you because you have a daughter?"

Melissa shook her head and looked down. "I never said that!""

"But that's what's going on!"

"Kendall you have to rest we can talk about this later…

"No we're going to talk about it now. We're going to settle this now. You're staying here with me…. you're not going anywhere near Molly again." Kendall said firmly as if finalizing the matter.

Melissa sighed and stood up when Anna started to stir in her arms. She rocked her little girl back and forth and hummed till she was falling back asleep. Kendall was staring at Melissa and her niece and she smiled, Melissa was always going to make a good mother but she was too young. Later when Kendall wasn't pregnant she was going to get into it with her sister about the whole father issue.

"What about…." Melissa was about to say to Kendall but was stopped when a woman started screaming outside the condo, something about Kendall being her partner. Melissa turned toward the door just as the woman came barging through the door.

Melissa watched as Greenlee…. she knew it was Greenlee because well she admired Kendall, Greenlee, Mia, and Simone for starting Fusion. Though at the moment she wished Greenlee knew her because the look in Greenlee's eyes and on her face was frightening Melissa deeply. Melissa watched as Greenlee slowly walked into the room, her eyes fixated on Anna. Melissa saw this and slowly stepped back every time Greenlee stepped forward. There was no way she was letting Greenlee have her daughter, no matter what she thought at the moment Melissa was NOT going to give Anna to Greenlee until she knew that Anna was not her child.

"Greenlee…." Kendall said and all of a sudden Greenlee's attention was on Kendall and not Melissa and Anna. Melissa was great full for that.

"Kendall…god are you ok?" Greenlee asked as she rushed over to Kendall and kneeled in front of the couch. "Why aren't you in the hospital?" Greenlee asked as she ran her hand down Kendall's cheek.

"They already gave me the Okay…." Kendall said looking at Greenlee. She watched as Greenlee looked confused and turned toward Melissa and the baby she was holding before Greenlee's eyes turned back to her. "….that's Melissa, my baby sister." Kendall said watching for Greenlee's reaction to this new information, but what surprised Kendall was it didn't faze Greenlee at all.

"Yes…I already know about Melissa."

Kendall's eyes got wide. "How do you know about her?"

"Simone." Greenlee answered as she continued to look at the baby in Melissa's arms.

"Greenlee….look I'm still pregnant…that baby Melissa's holding is my niece." Kendall said then realized what Greenlee had just told her. "How did Simone know?"

Melissa looked down at the floor and took a step forward and raised her fingers up. "That would be my fault. I went to Fusion looking for you yesterday." Melissa said looking at Kendall.

Kendall looked at Melissa and then at Greenlee and closed her eyes. "Oh, okay."

Greenlee looked up at Derrick and saw he was waiting for the right moment to ask but he rarely ever did wait for anyone.

"You're Kendall's sister?" Derrick asked looking at Melissa as he pulled out his notepad.

"Yes…." Melissa said looking at Derrick.

"Is there a reason why you didn't give us this information when we asked how you knew Kendall?" Derrick asked giving Melissa a tilted look.

Greenlee looked up at Derrick and then over at Melissa confused. Why wouldn't Melissa want people to know she was Kendall's sister now? After all she had told Simone about being Kendall's sister, why not Derrick. Then again why would Kendall never mention Melissa after all these years? Then as if she had been struck by lightning she remembered how Kendall hadn't wanted anyone to know she was Erica's daughter when she first came to town. Melissa may want the same thing that must have been why Kendall never mentioned her; Melissa didn't want Erica to know who she was. Melissa was Erica's daughter…. that could explain a lot, except then again Greenlee was only grasping at straws. Only if she knew she had grasped onto the right one, but she really had no idea how big that straw was and when she found out, she'd wish she never grasped it in the first place.

TBC….


	10. Chapter 10

**Thanks for all the reviews. Hope you enjoy this next chapter. **

**Part 10**

Maggie wasn't sure what she was going to do. They were about another half an hour from Pine Valley. There had been some problem at PV Air terminal so they had to land in Landview and rent a car to get back to Pine Valley. Anna was here with her and so was David. Maggie was grateful for that even though she hadn't been able to forgive David she realized that she had to. Maggie had been so upset that Anna had refused to let her drive stating for all their safety's she was going to drive, Maggie sighed.

Maggie cursed herself for leaving and not getting in touch with Bianca she cursed herself for falling back into old habits. Just thinking about Bianca being hurt and she not being there for her made her cry. She hadn't been there for her mother; she wasn't there for Bianca and she now knew she had never been there for her little sister. It wasn't going to be easy by any means to get through this but she was going to. Bianca and Miranda needed her and she was going to them, because she had to be there for them. Maggie needed to be there for them because if she wasn't she wouldn't be able to forgive herself.

"Everything's going to be ok." David said as he ran his hand down Maggie's arm trying to comfort his cousin.

Maggie turned away from the window and looked at David and gave a small smile before she placed her head on his shoulder and silently cried. David closed his eyes and placed his chin lightly on top of Maggie's head as he ran his hands through the blonde's hair trying to sooth her. Anna looked in the mirror and saw them and she nodded her head; she picked up speed and swerved around people that happened to be on the road in front of her.

Stuart had tried to convince Adam to let Maggie, David and Anna come with them in the limo they had waiting for them at the airport but Adam was against it. Stuart hadn't been able to convince Adam to let them come with them in the limo, but had been able to convince Adam to allow them to come on the jet with them. Adam had also given up when he realized that Maggie was dating the woman that really owned the jet they were using, so he had given in about the jet but not the limo. David had almost gotten into a fistfight with Adam accusing him of being a selfish basturd, but Anna came to the rescue and waved her badge around and got a car faster then Adam was able to get his bags into the limo.

Anna put her cell into the holder and slipped her head set on, she'd get Bianca's location before they got into Pine Valley so they didn't have to go through looking in all different hospital rooms and hospitals in general. Anna dialed information and continued to speed down the roadways. Lucky that there were no cops in the area at this time of night. Anna got hold of PVH's number and asked to be directed to the front desk.

"Hello you've reached Pine Valley Hospital how may I help you?" A feminine voice said on the other end of the phone.

"Hello, I'm calling to see if one Bianca Montgomery or Miranda Montgomery were brought to this hospital." Anna said softly so Maggie and David couldn't hear her.

"I'm sorry ma'am I can not give out that infor…."

"I'm special agent Anna Devane it's an emergency, are they there?"

"I'm sorry ma'am but I can't hand out that information."

Anna sighed; she had a better way of getting information. Anna hung up on the woman and dialed Aidan's cell.

"Devane…" Aidan answered.

"Aidan." Anna said sighing.

"Anna. How is everything?" Aidan asked and then remembered. "How's Maggie doing?"

"She's not doing so good Aidan. I need to know was Bianca or Miranda admitted into any hospital in the area?" Anna asked.

Aidan thought about it for a moment and got seriously confused. "No…they didn't. It would be all over the news if they had been. Why, Anna what's going on?"

Erin walked over to the couch and put her hand on Aidan back when she heard his concerned tone. Aidan had told Erin all about Anna and how close he had been with Maggie and Bianca before they moved to Paris and how Maggie was like a little sister to him because of Anna. Erin also knew that something had happened in the last few days concerning Maggie and Anna because Aidan had been worried sick about them. Now with this phone call it seemed something else was up.

"They're not in any hospital in the area?" Anna asked confused. "Maggie received word from Erica that Bianca and/or Miranda were sick." Anna said as she made a sharp turn into the left lane, needing to get into the correct exit.

"Hang on…" Aidan said, he stood up and went to his computer and started typing and waiting for a screen to come up. "…The Cambias jet landed this morning. They're not staying in any sweet under Montgomery or Cambias. I'd try Erica's." Aidan said as he pushed back from his computer and talked into his cell.

"I will…" Anna said and then was about to hang up when she realized that Erica had moved into a house with Jackson. "…Aidan I'm going to need Erica's address."

Aidan nodded his head, he never thought he'd hear Anna asking for Erica's address, she hated Erica and Erica hated her, it was a hate-hate relationship and just thinking about Anna having to spend any time with Erica was making him smile. Aidan gave Anna the address and was about to hang up when Anna asked for another favor.

"Aidan I need another favor."

"Anna, for you anything." Aidan said his charm setting in.

"I need you to find someone for me." Anna said as she turned the car and drove past the 'Welcome to Pine Valley' Sign.

"Ok…who?" Now Aidan was intrigued, he sat up and grabbed a pen waiting for the name.

"I don't know what her name is now. I need all the information you can get me on Gwyneth Stone and an adoption that happened 16 years ago. I need to find this child."

Aidan wrote down the name and then realized whom Anna was talking about and he sat back in his chair and sighed. This was why she hadn't called him since leaving Paris with Maggie.

"God, Anna Maggie's been through enough as it is but, now this?" Aidan said and then started a search as he spoke to Anna.

"She has been through enough. Now with her scared to death something had happened to Bianca while she was gone, it almost killed her." Anna said shaking her head as she was stopped at a stop light somewhere in Pine Valley. "The father is Stuart Chandler. We know it's a girl because in Gwen's will she left information about the adoption, which I'll bring to you after I get Maggie to Bianca."

"Stuart Chandler's the father?" Aidan asked as he stood up and then realized what his aunt had just said. "You're in town?"

"Yeah…. I'm pulling up into Erica's driveway as we speak. Look….(away from phone) Maggie…wait! (Into phone) I have to go. I'll come by in the morning! Thanks Aidan." Anna said and then closed the cell phone and ran after Maggie who was already pounding on Erica's front door.

**3 hours ago **

Melissa looked at Kendall and then at Greenlee before turning her eyes back to Derrick, she didn't want to talk about this she didn't want the reporters to know that she was Kendall's sister. If they knew she was her sister they'd start to dig and she didn't want them to dig she wanted them to leave their shovels at home and just leave her alone. Then again she really wasn't about to lie to a police officer.

"I'd rather the reporters not know who I am, sir." Melissa said as she looked out the door and saw all the people taking pictures. The construction men were in the process of fixing the door that Melissa had broken down.

"I understand that, but I'm not a reporter, I'm a cop and I need to take a statement now. So please tell me the truth." Derrick said looking at Melissa.

Melissa nodded her head and looked around the room. She saw a few more cops and then it was just Anna, Greenlee, Kendall and her in the room.

"Why don't we start with your real name, I assume Anna Stone isn't your real name?"

"No…its not." Melissa said looking at Derrick.

Kendall looked at Melissa and laughed, Anna Stone was the name of her favorite character in a book. Greenlee looked at Kendall and raised her eyes brow. Kendall just smiled and looked at Melissa and then grew serious when she realized that Derrick was starting to take statements and hers was next.

"Well, what is your real name?" Derrick asked getting impatient.

"My names Melissa Hart." Melissa said and then looked down at her daughter who started to cry. Melissa slowly rocked Anna back and forth as she cooed to her little girl, waiting for Derrick to ask her another question. One she figured he was going to ask.

"Is that child you're holding yours?" Derrick asked in his cop monotone.

"I don't see how that matters, but yes. This is Anna Hart, my daughter!" Melissa said as she looked at Derrick and then back down at Anna and walked over to Anna's stroller and was about to go through it when she felt a hand on her shoulder.

Greenlee had seen Melissa about to struggle with getting something for Anna and she saw how uncomfortable Melissa was getting so she went over to help. Greenlee touched Melissa's shoulder and gave the teenager a comforting smile when she turned toward her.

"What are you looking for?" Greenlee asked.

Melissa looked at Greenlee for a second before stepping back, putting Anna back across both her arms, instead of being held against her shoulder.

"Her pacifier." Melissa said looking at Greenlee.

Greenlee nodded and started to look through the baby bag that was in the back of the stroller. She had gone through three compartments before Melissa finally got her attention.

"Its in the front potch, in the zipper compartment." Melissa said and Greenlee nodded and went right where Melissa had informed her to go and came back with a mini mouse pacifier. "Thank you."

Greenlee smiled at Melissa and winked. "No problem." Greenlee said as she walked back over to Kendall and sat on the arm of the couch, closet to Kendall, who just couldn't stop smiling at the exchange that just occurred.

Derrick cleared his throat and turned back to Melissa and took a deep breath. "Why don't you just tell me what happened from the beginning?"

Melissa nodded as she sat down in the chair across from the couch as she continued to rock Anna, who was now just sucking on her pacifier as she looked up at her mother.

"I came here right after I had dinner with my cousin and my little sister. They were going to come but Molly, my cousin, had to take my sister, Kathleen back to the hotel because she wasn't feeling well after dinner. So she dropped me off here and I was coming to see Kendall. When I got here there were sounds coming from inside and I was about to knock when Kendall screamed. I heard a thump and I didn't hear Kendall so I just…I pushed the stroller and Anna away from the door and rammed into it. I knocked some guy backwards when I broke the door down and he had a needle and he started to come near me so I just hit him over the head with that lamp." Melissa said moving her head toward the direction of the lamp that was on the floor in a bag. "Then I helped Kendall up onto the couch and tied the guy up when I saw him waking up and went to get Anna, and brought her inside and called you guys. You all know the rest." Melissa said as she looked at Derrick.

Derrick looked into Melissa's eyes and wondered why the girl would tell the truth throughout the entire story and then lie at the very end. Her breathing had changed when she said he knew the rest and he was trained to know she was lying about that, why he didn't know but he was going to find out from Madden that was for sure because the look in Melissa's eyes told him something had happened before they had gotten here and he was guessing it had to do with Madden. Though he did give her a chance to tell him.

"Are you sure that's all that happened?" Derrick asked and watched as she looked at him and she looked scared and he was about to get something out of her when Kendall started yelling at him.

"She just told you what happened! You heard her, that's all that happened, so back off she didn't do anything wrong. Why are you treating her like some perp!" Kendall asked and Greenlee looked at Derrick and gave him a smile.

"Forgive her Derrick she's hormonal." Greenlee said and Derrick nodded his head, there was protective and then there was hormonal and he knew that Kendall was using both to her advantage.

"Well, if that's all. Greenlee I'm going to trust in you to bring Kendall to the police station tomorrow for her to leave her statement." Derrick said, Greenlee and him had already discussed how they'd leave Kendall's statement alone for tonight and let her rest and calm down before making her give it to them. Though he didn't want to, he knew it was for the best when one of the doctors that had examined Kendall had said it would be better for both Kendall and the baby if she weren't put under any stress for the rest of the night.

"We'll be by tomorrow, yes. Thanks Derrick." Greenlee said waited for him and the rest of the cops to leave.

They all left and Greenlee turned around to Kendall and Melissa and sighed. The door was fixed and they were now in the privacy of Kendall's condo, though if Greenlee had her way Kendall and Melissa wouldn't be staying here for the night but at her place instead, where it was safe.

"I think it would be best if Kendall staid somewhere else." Melissa said as she looked at Greenlee and then Kendall, before turning back to Greenlee. "Don't you think, Greenlee?" Melissa asked.

Greenlee smiled, she knew she was going to like this girl. She was going to like this girl very much.

"Yes, I do agree."

Kendall just sat on the couch and crossed her arms. She knew she had lost the battle before it even began when she saw both Melissa and Greenlee looking at her and thinking.

"Where would you two like me to go? Because there is no way I'm going to be spending the night at my mother's." Kendall said crossing her arms she didn't realize what she said until she said it.

Kendall looked up at Melissa in a flash and saw a look of…something she couldn't place but then it disappeared just as soon as it was there. Kendall sighed it was going to be difficult to mention Erica around Melissa, and it was also going to be a great problem for her to call Erica mother in front of Melissa as well.

"Well, just so you know I'm not staying anywhere unless Melissa's staying with me." Kendall said looking at her little sister smiling. "My hero." Kendall said and watched as Melissa blushed; yes Melissa was still the same.

TBC…..


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N:** _Updates have been coming slow on this story because I lost the original document and have been working on fixing the rest of it. I hope you will still read and enjoy the story._

**Part 11**

Greenlee smiled when she saw Melissa blushing, she had also caught the tension that entered the room after Kendall said mother. She knew something was up between the two sisters and it had to do with Erica, so she left it alone until she heard Kendall insist on Melissa coming with her.

"I wouldn't have it any other way." Greenlee said looking at Kendall and then gave Melissa a reassuring look.

Melissa looked at both Greenlee and Kendall and started to shake her head. "I mean I have to go, I have to get back to Kathleen and Molly. I mean you two don't want me to come with you I mean, you'll probably want to be alone, won't you?"

Kendall looked at Greenlee and then at Melissa. "Why don't you call Molly and tell her you'll be staying with us?" Greenlee asked as she looked at Melissa.

Melissa still wasn't sure about this. "I don't think it's such a good idea. I mean…Anna's still having trouble sleeping through the night and…"

"Well all the better." Kendall said smiling.

"We need the practice." Both Kendall and Greenlee said as they looked at Melissa.

"I don't know…."

"Please…." Kendall said looking at her sister. "It can give us time to catch up."

Melissa looked at Kendall and then down at the floor. She wasn't going to win and she knew that so she decided to stop trying.

"Okay…" Melissa said.

Greenlee and Kendall smiled. Greenlee went about packing a bag for Kendall while Kendall got her shoes on. Greenlee then helped Melissa get Anna ready to go outside, though Kendall had wanted to do that both Melissa and Greenlee had insisted that Kendall just sit and rest until they were ready to leave, so Kendall did as she was told. As they were leaving the apartment Greenlee's cell started to ring when she looked down at the caller ID she froze.

"Oh shit!" Greenlee said.

Kendall and Melissa both looked up at Greenlee and watched as she took a deep breath before answering the phone, also shooing them into the car as she walked away from the car and answered the cell.

"Erica…" Greenlee said and then was attacked through a phone, which she never thought was possible, but alas with Erica Kane everything seemed possible.

"Greenlee! Where is my daughter? Why didn't you call? I saw the news and let me tell seeing your daughter's name, picture and condo on TV is not the way I would have liked to end the night. How could you not call me? I have to hear about my daughter being attacked by some reporter on the television! How dare you not call me immediately! And another thing…."

Greenlee stood listening to Erica's rantings and realized the only reason she was so upset was because she was worried about Kendall. She respected that but she would actually like to keep her hearing.

"Erica...calm down. Kendall's fine. Madden..." Greenlee realized too late it wasn't a good idea to mention Madden's name.

"Madden! Madden attacked Kendall? He's the one...Greenlee where are you? Where is Kendall? Why aren't you with her? I want to talk to Kendall...put Kendall on the phone!" Erica demanded and Greenlee rolled her eyes.

"Erica...Kendall has to stay calm, and with you yelling her in ear, she isn't going to stay calm. She's fine."

"The baby too?" Erica asked concern lasing each word.

"Yes, she and the baby are fine. A..." Greenlee looked back at the car and knew not to say Melissa's name, she went with what everyone else considered her. "...bystander rushed in a saved her and the baby. They were checked by doctors and they said Kendall has to take it easy for a little while."

Greenlee heard Erica sigh. "She's ok? My baby's ok?"

"Yes...Kendall's fine. Everything is fine. I'm taking her to my place to stay the night and we'll be by your place after we go to the police station, in the morning." Greenlee said and hung up not giving Erica time to argue with her.

Once Greenlee got into the car two pairs of eyes turned toward her. Greenlee turned around and saw that Melissa and Kendall must have opened the new car seat she had in the trunk for when the baby came, and had placed Anna in it.

"I'm sorry about that, I would have helped!" Greenlee said and was met with two smiles and two 'don't worry about its'.

"Well...how is she taking it?" Kendall asked.

"She'll feel better when she sees you're okay for herself. I promised her we'd come by tomorrow morning." Greenlee watched from her rear view mirror Melissa's reaction to that and wasn't surprised to find her fazed and that same look from before, but then watched as it disappeared just as quickly as it had formed. Kendall noticed that as well and sighed.

"We are going to have to tell her sooner or later." Kendall said looking behind her.

"No...WE never have to tell her a thing." Melissa said sternly as she looked at Kendall.

"Yes we're going to have to if you're going to be living with me." Kendall said as she looked at her sister.

"Kendall not now, you need to stay..."

"To hell with staying calm, you're going to have to admit that she's your mother and except it! I have...and look at me now. I'm actually happy, and I have the love of a mother I never thought I could get."

Melissa turned her head toward the window and looked outside it as she moved her hands to her temple and started to slowly massage them.

"I'm not her daughter. You know this, my mother died. I'm a mother now, and there's nothing Erica can ever say to me that will make me ever want her love or affection. So...drop if Kendall. I had a mother, a wonderful caring mother and she died. That's it...I don't need another one, and I'm not going to try and replace her because no one can ever take Alice's place. Screw DNA, Alice was my mother through and through. Now...please leave it alone!" Melissa said not looking at her sister.

Kendall was about to argue, but she was stopped when a hand touched her shoulder. Kendall turned toward Greenlee and saw the look the shorter woman was giving her and she sighed, she would let it go this once but Melissa and she were going to have to talk about this sooner or later. She hoped sooner, rather then later but with Melissa she knew it would take some time to get this subject through and not so sore.

TBC...


	12. Part 12

_Hey all I'm back with an update for this story. I hope you will all like it. I had been suffering from a serious writing block for this story but now that that phase is over and done with updates should be coming ever other day or perhaps twice a week, just as long as I keep up with the updates. Anyway...hope you all enjoy. _

****

**Part 12**

Maggie had her hand in a tight fist, and was slamming it against the wooden door of Erica's home. She wanted answer and wanted them now, no she wanted Bianca and if Erica didn't let her in soon she was willing to break the door down. Tears were silently streaming down her face as she continued to pound on the door.

David had grabbed Anna and pulled her away from Maggie when he noticed how mind set Maggie was on getting that door to open. Anna looked up at David and pulled herself out of his arms and just watched as Maggie knocked on the door. Then when they were both about to bring her back to the car, afraid that she would break the door down because no one was opening it, the front porch light turned on and the sound of locks being unlocked reached their ears.

"Okay…okay….calm down I'm here!" Erica's voice was heard on the other side of the door.

Maggie took a step away from the door when she saw it start to open, once it was open she stared Erica right in the eyes and watched, with amusement, as Erica realized it was her and soon started to stutter as she tried to talk to her. Maggie liked surprising Erica, surprising Erica meant that she was going to get answers, surprising Erica mean hell was going to break lose but that was ok, just as long as she knew Bianca and Miranda were ok.

"M…Mag….Maggie…!" Erica stuttered as she was pushed to the side and Maggie rushed past her into the house. Erica closed the door, before she even saw Anna and David. She turned toward Maggie and crossed her arms over her chest as she tightened the ropes of her robe, watching as Maggie got familiar with the room, before turning back to her.

"Where is Bianca?!" Maggie asked as she turned to look at Erica, cutting to the chase.

"Bianca's in bed, like the rest of Pine Valley like normal people should be." Erica said as she took a step down from the doorway and into the living room as she eyed Maggie. 'She came all this way, from god knows where because I told her Bianca didn't need her anymore and she wasn't okay? God….I was so wrong about her.' Erica thought as she circled Maggie.

Maggie stood still and just waited for Erica to get off her predator high, she sighed and turned her head to look at Erica and crossed her arms over her chest. She had visibly calmed down when she realized that Erica was sleeping, that meant Bianca and Miranda were okay because if they weren't Erica wouldn't be sleeping.

"Where is she!?" Maggie asked again looking at Erica.

"And again I say she's in bed." Erica said looking at Maggie and yawning. "I think the question is where were you?" Erica asked.

Maggie gave Erica a small smirk and rolled her eyes. "That's none of you're….."

"Mom….?" A very tired and hoarse voice said from the hallway entrance to the living room. Maggie immediately turned around and smiled when she saw Bianca rubbing her eyes with her hand and yawning as she spoke. God…even with messed up hair, a bunched up T-shirt and…. nothing else Bianca was the most beautiful thing Maggie had ever seen.

"Bianca…" Maggie whispered smiling ear to ear.

Bianca had woken up to the excessive banging on the door and when her mother had passed her in the hallway she told her to go back to sleep, she was going to but curiosity got to her and she couldn't go back to sleep without knowing who it was. Bianca yawned and when she opened her eyes she heard her name whispered and she immediately knew the voice.

"Maggie!?" Bianca asked snapping out of any sleep endeavor she might have been in.

Maggie let out a small laugh and rushed toward Bianca as Bianca did the same. Erica be damned once they were in close proximity of the other they threw their arms around each other and pulled each other into a searing kiss. After being apart for so long they were just accustomed to having their hello kiss make them breathless, and they didn't care who saw them it didn't matter to them anymore who saw or who didn't. They were together, happy, and in love.

Bianca was the first to pull back from the kiss and once she did she couldn't help the sob that she released as she pulled Maggie closer to her and closed her eyes as tears slowly fell.

"Oh…. Maggie…where were you?" Bianca asked.

Erica who had been almost knocked off her feet when she witnessed that kiss took solace in the fact that someone else was knocking at her door. She didn't care who right then because it was a distraction from the sight she just saw, not that it didn't warm her heart to see that smile on Bianca's face it was just…no mother should have to witness their child kiss someone like that…. EVER! Erica didn't even wonder why someone else would be knocking on her door as she opened it, her trance completely blown to sea when she saw who was standing at the door. She blinked a few times; wondering how much more wrong this night could go.

"What are you two doing here?" Erica asked venom in her voice, and then she thought about it. "What are you two doing her together?!"

Anna rolled her eyes. She waited for Erica to invite them in, but never got the invite.

"Well, your insane if you think I'm going to invite you in!" Erica said, as she was about to close the door when Bianca and Maggie walked up behind her.

"Anna…!" Bianca said and Anna taking this chance brushed past Erica and hugged Bianca.

Erica was staring at Anna stunned, that she didn't have any time to stop David from slipping through the door and up to Anna. Once she saw David standing by Anna she looked out the door and then back at David before throwing her arms up and just closing the door. What was the point of having a front door if you weren't allowed to shut the people you didn't want in, out?

Erica just stood in the background watching the interaction between the four in the doorway. Slightly peeved that she couldn't at least shut the door in David's face. Though she kept quiet she was rather upset that of all people to let David hug them, Maggie seemed to be chummy with him. Maggie had been her partner when she was angry at Krystal, David, Babe and all those responsible for keeping Miranda away from Bianca, but now…now it was like Babe & Bianca forgiveness all over again, except this was David.

"Thank you…" Bianca said as she looked at Anna and then turned to David. "…both of you for being with Maggie." Bianca said, she wasn't sure why they had to be there for Maggie when she couldn't but she was glad to know someone had been there for Maggie when she needed someone.

"Well, now that she's back where she belongs, its time for us to go." Anna said and yawned.

Bianca saw this and smiled at Anna. "I'm sure you could stay here." Bianca said as she turned toward her mother and saw the look on her mothers face and rolled her eyes. "I'm sure she'd…."

"Oh…no…. I'm ok. I think I'll just go home with David." Anna said as she looked at Bianca, this as the last place she wanted to be, spending the night in the same house as Erica Kane, hell no!

David looked at Anna and smiled as he walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist, winking at Erica when she looked their way. Erica rolled her eyes and groaned before looking away.

Maggie looked at Anna and David and smiled she squeezed Bianca's hand and let go for the first time since they'd said their 'hellos'. She opened her arm and Anna and David nodded saying their goodbyes to Bianca as they walked to the door with Maggie. Once there, Maggie pulled them both into a separate hug. She owed them so much, she had no way to repay what they had done for her and as she was about to say something they both stopped her.

"Don't worry about it Maggie. You're family." They both said in union and looked at each other, smiled and then turned back to Maggie each giving her one last hug before walking out the door.

"Don't forget we have breakfast plans!" Anna said to Maggie and Maggie smiled and nodded her head in acknowledgement.

Maggie watched as they walked to the car, Anna insisting that she drive and David just giving in, to tired to argue with her. Maggie felt arms slip around her waist and she smiled as she leaned back into Bianca, both watching as Anna and David left. Maggie felt warm and she felt safe, love and for the first time in days she felt at peace. Once the car was out of the driveway Maggie closed the door, Bianca standing behind her waiting for her.

Maggie turned around and looked into Bianca's eyes and felt her heart melt. She never wanted to be apart from Bianca again, but knew in the upcoming months she was going to have to be. She had to find her sister and she also had to find a way to tell Bianca about all of this. Maggie knew she couldn't tell her now and as Bianca took her hand she knew she had all the time she needed because Bianca wasn't going to rush her.

Erica and Jack stood in the living room watching the two women and then Erica realized something. "Oh Jack…come help me we have to set up the guest room for Maggie." Erica said as she turned with Jack to get the things ready but both of them stopped when they heard Bianca's voice.

"Mom…Maggie isn't going to need the guest bedroom. She's going to be sleeping with me." Bianca said as she walked past her mother and uncle Jack back toward her bedroom.

It wasn't until the door closed that Erica just realized what had happened and closed her eyes. She'd get over it, as long as Maggie made Bianca happy that was all that mattered, and looking into Jack's eyes she knew he had the exact, same thought run through his head. The two held hands and walked back to their bedroom, both feeling safety in the fact that tomorrow could not be anything like the day this turned out to be.

Back in the car

Anna pulled out of the driveway and then realized something as she turned the car toward the right street. Anna looked at David when they reached a stoplight and hoped he gave her the answer she was hoping for.

"David…"

"Yes…?"

"Did you happen to buy REAL furniture while I was gone?" Anna asked remembering the strange pieces of furniture David had last time, the couch looked more like a piece of art then a couch.

David laughed. "Yes…..Anna I was forced to by Babe." David said laughing as Anna continued to drive.

'Thank god….' Anna thought. '…Now I don't have to kick him out of the bed…I can just sleep on a real couch.'

TBC…..


	13. Part 13

**Part 13**

Morning

Maggie woke up to a blaring light and a warm body leaning against hers, and something playing with her hair. Maggie moaned softly as she turned her head away from the window and opened her eyes, letting them adjust to the light before she was met with the beautiful sight of deep brown chocolate eyes staring at her. Maggie smiled as she looked into Bianca's eyes.

Bianca had woken up two hours before and had just come back into the bedroom to wake Maggie up for breakfast. Anna and David had called Maggie's cell, which had woken Bianca up in the first place, and told Bianca that they couldn't make breakfast with Maggie but they would come by later to talk to her. Bianca hadn't been able to fall back asleep and when her mother came into the room with a wide-awake Miranda Bianca had to get out of bed, no matter how much she didn't want to. Miranda had been very excited to see Maggie and had started screaming for Maggie, but Bianca had rushed to her daughter, shut the bedroom door and brought Miranda into the living room with her grandmother and aunts who seemed to be there already for the brunch that Erica was making to make up for last night.

Bianca had talked with Kendall about last night and how she was. Kendall had brought along a few guests, to Erica's surprise who were all no older then 17. Erica hadn't dismissed them; she'd let them come in and introduced them to everyone. Josh was here again and so were Lily and Jonathan. It was a redo of last night, because from how last night went it really did need a redo.

Erica had insisted that Bianca wake Maggie up now because the food was about to be served and she still hadn't met Josh, and Kendall's three guests. So here Bianca was lying in her bed with her now slowly rising lover smiling from ear to ear as she played with Maggie's hair and just stared into Maggie's eyes. She could do this forever, she thought as she looked into Maggie's eyes and leaned forward and kissed her girlfriend good morning.

"Morning sleepy head." Bianca said smiling as Maggie stretched and yawned, rubbed her eyes and slowly sat up.

"What time is it?" Maggie asked as she looked at Bianca.

Bianca looked at her watch and smiled. "Its 1 in the afternoon."

Maggie's face paled and she jumped up from the bed, knocking Bianca backwards as she rushed to get her clothes on. Maggie looked around the room and realized she had left her bag in Anna's car. She cursed under her breath as she slipped on the clothes she had warn yesterday back on and turned toward Bianca.

"Why didn't you wake me I was supposed to meet…."

"Maggie calm down." Bianca said as she slipped off the bed and to come to stand in front of her lover. "They called at 11 and said they had to cancel anyway. It seems they had something else to deal with and said they'd call you about meeting in the afternoon." Bianca said as she brought her hand up to Maggie's cheek and smiled as she saw Maggie's body relax and how easily Maggie just closed her eyes and leaned into her touch. "I love you Maggie." Bianca whispered, she loved being able to just say that it felt so wonderful to just be able to say that and to know when Maggie said it back it was in the way she had dreamed it would be.

"I love you too, Bianca." Maggie whispered, she brought her hand to Bianca's neck and slowly leaned forward and kissed the brunette she felt Bianca pull her closer and smiled into the kiss.

Just as the kiss was about to grow there was a knock at the door.

"Maghie….!" Miranda yelled and ran into the room and right up to Maggie's leg and hugged it as she looked up at Maggie smiling. "….you home!" Miranda said before snuggling her head back into Maggie's leg.

Maggie looked up at Bianca and gave a small smile before she bent down and lifted Miranda into her arms. "I am home, sweetie and I missed you." Maggie said kissing Miranda's forehead.

Miranda smiled and kissed Maggie's forehead as well. "I 'issed you 'ow…" Miranda said and then wiggled out of Maggie's arms and took hold of the blonde's hand and then her mothers and started pulling them toward the door. "Come see the 'aby!" Miranda said giddily as she continued to pull her mothers into the living room.

Maggie looked at Bianca with a confused look on and a raised eyebrow. "Baby?" Maggie asked and watched Bianca smiled and nod her head.. "Whose….?"

Bianca wrapped her arm around Maggie's neck and pulled the blonde close to her as they walked into the living room. "Kendall brought over some old friends of her family from back in Florida…..one of them has a little girl. Oh Maggie….she's so precious!" Bianca said smiling.

Maggie looked at Bianca and saw the face she made when she was talking about the little girl. It seemed like they had some bounding time, which made Maggie wonder how long everyone had been there. Though it really didn't matter, she'd find out when Erica wanted to rub it in her face, so she'd just wait for it to come, it always did.

TBC…..


	14. Part 13B

**Part 13B**

Melissa couldn't believe what Kendall was doing to her. Melissa had woken up this morning thinking things would be great the guy that attacked Kendall would go away for attempted…. murder. Turned out whatever was in that needle could have killed Kendall and the baby in five minutes flat if it had been injected into any part of her body. That had started the day off with a bad case of 'what ifs' and then went to how Greenlee was fawning over her for saving Kendall and their child. Melissa wondered if Greenlee and Kendall was a couple. She could tell her sister loved Greenlee and Greenlee loved her but there was a chance they were just really close friends, but that brought on the question, 'who has their best friend's baby?' and so far it had gone unanswered because as of the moment Melissa was told they were going to Erica Kane's for brunch she wasn't talking to Kendall.

The fact that Melissa was being forced to go was one thing but being tricked into coming was what hit home. Kendall had said they were going to meet with a lawyer, who happened to be Greenlee's father, Kendall's stepfather (and her own but she decided not to recognize that), it just turned into one big lie. The only reason she hadn't left already was because Kathleen was having too much fun playing with Miranda, and Kelly couldn't come and pick them up and her money was back at Greenlee's house so she couldn't afford a cab and she had no idea where she was, so she was stuck and it was all Kendall's fault.

Melissa looked up when she heard Kathleen start calling her name.

"Lissa….Lissa…..look, look!" Kathleen yelled as she laughed. Melissa looked up from where she was sitting down with Anna and when she spotted Kathleen she abruptly stood up off the couch and was about to go over and get Kathleen when she heard, Bianca's voice. Kendall's sister, she sighed her sister as well but again she choose to not recognize that..

"Melissa…its okay…." Bianca said when she saw Melissa stand up, afraid for Kathleen's safety. Melissa looked down a little embarrassed. Bianca looked back at Maggie and touched her shoulder; she had Miranda and Kathleen hanging from their feet upside down as she held them just above the ground. "I think its time to put the children down, dear." Bianca said smiling.

Maggie looked up at Bianca and then over at the young woman in the room who she assumed was Melissa. Maggie looked at Melissa around the girls feet and gave her a smile, also giving the rest of the people in the living room it as well. Maggie caught that Melissa was holding the baby that Miranda had told her about and she looked at Bianca and smiled before she looked down at the two little girls she was holding, who were laughing uncontrollably.

"Okay you two, time to get down." Maggie said and the two girls braced their hands on the floor and once Bianca gave Maggie the okay she let go and Bianca helped both girls flip so they could do a flip, making it seem like they did it on their own.

Once Kathleen was on the floor and standing up straight she looked up at Melissa and smiled brightly before running over to her sister and coming to an abrupt halt right in front of Melissa when she saw her sister was holding Anna. Kathleen smiled and jumped in the air as she pointed at Maggie.

"Did you see that…I was upside down? You saw didn't you! Didn't you!?" Kathleen asked as she jumped up and down smiling. "That was so awesome! I got to be upside down and then I flipped!" Kathleen said and smiled as she sat down on the couch next to where Melissa was now sitting. Kathleen sighed and put her head on Melissa's shoulder as she tried to catch her breath, her eyes closed and a smile on her face.

Melissa smiled and placed her head on Kathleen's for a few seconds before sitting up straight and just letting Kathleen rest against her. "Yeah…I did see. We always knew you were going to be an acrobat, didn't we, Anna." Melissa asked her little girl and Anna just looked up at her mother and cooed something that sounded like a 'yes' even to Kathleen and laughed and wiggled in Melissa's arms smiling.

Kathleen looked up at Melissa in awe and then down at Anna and took hold of her niece's hand and held it softly and kissed it smiling, then Kathleen looked up at Melissa and had a sad face on and tears forming as she looked down at Anna and then the floor.

"I miss mommy." Kathleen said as her tears fell.

Melissa looked at her sister and stood up and put Anna down in the car seat Greenlee had let her bring inside. Once Anna was down in the car seat she kneeled in front of Kathleen and took her sister's hands, her own tears slowly falling. "I know you do, baby. I know." Melissa said and pulled Kathleen into a hug.

Kendall sat on the other side of the room and was trying her best not to cry as well. She hadn't told anyone here why Melissa, Kathleen, and Anna were here visiting and she never told them that they were her sisters. Sitting there she knew this wasn't her place. Her place was with Melissa helping comfort Kathleen. Kendall let go of Greenlee's hand and rushed to the other side of the living room and wrapped her arms around Melissa from behind and touched Kathleen's shoulders with her hands. The rest of the people in the room be damned, it wasn't fair to Melissa or Kathleen that Alice had died. It wasn't fair at all, it was just too soon and it wasn't fair for Kathleen or Melissa to go through losing another parent.

Melissa turned her head toward Kendall when she felt arms wrap around her and she sobbed as she turned in Kendall's arms. She pulled Kathleen with her so Kendall was holding both of them, all three of them crying.

Maggie looked at Bianca and they both took in the sight, they all heard what Kathleen had said and judging by the way Melissa had reacted Kathleen didn't just miss her mother because she wasn't here at the house with them. Though they all didn't expect Kendall to rush over to them, well Maggie and Bianca hoped she would but they really didn't think that Melissa and Kathleen would just except Kendall's comfort and they really didn't think Kendall would be crying just as hard as they were.

"I thought you said…." Maggie started but just stopped talking when she noticed there was a man in the room she didn't know. She assumed that was Josh, and she had to admit this Kane beauty was something given to both genders.

"….I don't know…." Bianca said as she shrugged her shoulders.

Greenlee walked into the living room with Josh and Reggie with her, Erica and Jack were behind her smiling until they saw the three on the floor crying. They all looked at each other confused, but Greenlee didn't waste a second before she stalked over to the three and kneeled down next to them. Kathleen saw Greenlee and she rushed into Greenlee's arms crying, Greenlee wrapped her arm around Kathleen and the other around Kendall and both Kendall and Melissa moved into Greenlee's arms.

"Shh….its going to be okay…I know it hurts…I know it does but everything's going to be okay. She's…she's in a better place." Greenlee said as she kissed Kathleen's, Melissa's and then Kendall's head.

Kathleen looked up at Greenlee and wiped her tears, she looked down and then to the side. "Why'd God take her?" Kathleen asked.

Once this was said by a four year old the other adults in the roomed gasped, they understood somewhat now of what had happened. They all waited for Greenlee to reply. Miranda looked up at her mothers and walked over to them, both of them putting on arm on Miranda's shoulder as she stood in front of them all looking at the four now on the floor.

"I think he wanted her back with him." Greenlee said as she ran her hand through Kathleen's hair.

Kathleen nodded her head. "She was special." Kathleen said as another tear fell and she wiped her nose with a tissue Melissa handed her.

"Yes….she was so very special." Melissa said and took Kathleen into her arms and hugged her sister and closed her eyes as a few more tears fell.

The two of them had been like this for the past months. Kathleen had started asking so many questions about God and Melissa had tried to answer them as best she could but she was only 16, how was she supposed to know? The only thing she knew was the woman she called mother had died and she had to make sure she staid with Kathleen even though they weren't blood related. They were still sisters, no matter what their blood said.

Melissa looked at Kendall and saw her tears still falling and she hugged her sister and closed her eyes when Kendall sobbed and hugged her tighter.

"I'm so sorry…. I'm so sorry…" Kendall said as she cried. "I should have been there. I should have been there with her, with you." She said as she sobbed. "The things I said…. I didn't mean them. I didn't mean them…"

Melissa pulled back from Kendall and held her sisters head in her hands and leaned their foreheads against each other. "She loved you, you know that." Melissa said and Kendall nodded her head and closed her eyes as tears fell. "She loved you even though you weren't her daughter. She only wanted you to be happy and the last thing she would want now is you for you to think that she loved you any less because you wanted to find your real mother." Melissa said and wiped Kendall's tears away as they fell.

Erica heard this and covered her mouth and shook her head as she watched a teenage girl comforting her grown daughter. Erica closed her eyes and when she opened them tears were there, she knew what they were talking about. The woman that had raised Kendall, Alice Hart was dead, and the two girls sitting next to Kendall were her sisters. Jack saw Erica's state and he put an arm around her shoulder and pulled her close to her and they continued to just watch the scene-taking place in her living room.

Greenlee looked at Kendall and Melissa and held Kathleen in her lap as Melissa consoled Kendall about her doubts.

"She didn't…." Kendall was about to say as she opened her eyes. "…she didn't know how much…."

"…she knew." Melissa said giving Kendall a comforting smile. "She knew how much you loved her, even if you wouldn't say it." Melissa said as she wiped Kendall's tears away once again, and slowly pulled back. "We were planning a trip to come visit you, that day." Melissa said as she took a deep breath, calming her own jittery feelings. "….she wanted you to meet Anna and wanted you and Kathleen to spend time together. She wanted you to know you had another family that loved you just as much as this one does." Melissa said and leaned forward and kissed Kendall's forehead.

Kendall looked at Melissa and nodded her head as Melissa hugged her once again, two last tears falling. She had treated Alice horribly in the past, accusing her of so many things making Alice feel less loved but to hear Melissa tell her that Alice was planning a trip to see her, she knew Alice couldn't afford it but was willing to do it anyway. It some how set her heart easy to know that her adoptive mother knew she was loved and loved her in return.

Melissa was pulled away from Kendall when Anna's cries echoed through the living room. Melissa kissed Kendall's forehead once again before standing up and went to Anna and picked her little girl up out of her car seat, wiping her cheeks one last time as she held her little girl.

"Someone feeling left out?" Melissa cooed to her little girl and Anna just sniffled and hiccupped and put her head against Melissa's shoulder and closed her eyes.

Kendall stood up, with Greenlee's help and Kathleen stood by Greenlee and just looked around the room and saw everyone staring at them. Lily, Jonathan and Josh all looked at one another, seriously confused as to what was going on. Maggie and Bianca had caught on to what had happened, and who Melissa and Kathleen truly were to Kendall. They all watched as Erica stepped away from Jack and into the living room staring at her daughter and then looking at Melissa and Kathleen. Greenlee turned around toward Erica, as did Kendall, both of them slowly pushing Kathleen behind them and Kendall signaled for Melissa to stand behind her as well.

Melissa didn't argue, she had sworn she wouldn't even talk to Erica and since she'd come here she hadn't said a word to Erica so it had seemed like she was rude because she wouldn't address Erica. Melissa wasn't rude she was actually quit polite, just not to the woman who gave her up for adoption.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Erica asked as she looked at Kendall.

Bianca patted Miranda's shoulder and walked up behind Kendall and looked at her mother, staying close to make sure Erica didn't go over board on this.

"Mother…" Bianca warned.

"I just want to know why you wouldn't want me to know who they are to you…" Erica said turning to look at Kendall.

Melissa looked at Kendall and then at Erica and rolled her eyes. "I asked her not to tell you." Melissa said telling the truth.

Erica looked at Melissa for a second before turning to Kendall and noticed that Kendall wasn't trying to take back what Melissa had just said, and neither was Greenlee and the fact that Melissa didn't seem like the person to lie helped her realize that it was the truth.

"Why wouldn't you want me to know?" Erica asked looking at Melissa, not saying it in a harsh tone of voice but rather softly trying to understand where the teenager was coming from.

TBC…..


	15. Part 14

**Part 14**

Melissa looked at Erica and then at Kendall and down at Kathleen. Kathleen stepped forward looking at Erica with her arms crossed over her shoulder and a glare. Reggie and Josh were having a hard time keeping their laughter back when they watched Erica Kane step back from the, 'pissed off' child. Maggie walked over with Miranda in her arms and looked at Reggie and smiled when the young man realized she was there and turned toward her and wrapped her and Miranda into a bear hug.

"ah….'an't beath!" Miranda and Maggie said. Reggie let go and Maggie moved back three steps smiling until she turned around after bumping into someone. Maggie looked behind her and was face to face with Jonathan, her eyes grew wide and unwillingly she jumped, a few feet away from him.

Jonathan saw this and looked down.

"I'm sorry Maggie." Jonathan said looking down.

Maggie looked at Jonathan and placed her hand over her heart and smiled up at Jonathan as she let a long breath out. "Hey…its okay Jonathan. Just….scared me is all." Maggie said. "Didn't mean to bump into you. I'm sorry." Maggie said.

"Its ok." Jonathan said looking up smiling as he realized Maggie wasn't mad or angry at him.

Miranda looked at Jonathan and smiled before poking Maggie and smiling. "did you just poke me?" Maggie asked pretending to be perplexed.

Miranda only nodded her head and crossed her arms over her chest giving Maggie the 'what are ya ganna do about it look'. Soon enough Miranda was out of Maggie's arms running towards Kathleen, once there she swung around Kathleen and hid behind her. The eyes of the women who had been in a conversation or answering the questions Erica had to ask looked down at Miranda and weren't surprised when Maggie came rushing over to them, lifting both Kathleen and Miranda up into her arms and spinning them around.

"Hey…put me down…" Kathleen laughed.

Maggie stopped spinning the two little girls and looked at Kathleen and did an animated double take, for the girls' sake. "Kathleen…what are you doing in there?" Maggie asked and both girls laughed.

"You picked me up!" Kathleen said as she was put down.

Maggie scratched her head. "I don't remember picking you up." Maggie said and then looked at Miranda and pointed her finger at the little girl. "But I do remember picking you up!" Maggie said and picked Miranda up into her arms again and spun her around once before she put her down to stand next to Kathleen. Maggie knew better then anyone in the room that what Kathleen and Melissa needed was comedy they needed something to laugh and be happy about.

Melissa saw Maggie's theatrics and laughed lightly and then stopped when she saw Kendall turn toward her, she changed her demeanor completely and then couldn't help it when Kathleen came charging at her.

"You think its funny!" Kathleen asked as she ran into Melissa's leg.

Melissa broke into hysterics and nodded her head. Anna looked at her mother confused but smiled and wiggled around in Melissa's arms trying to imitate her mother. Kendall looked at Maggie and then at Melissa before turning back to Maggie.

"Short stuff…I think you broke her." Kendall said as she watched her sister continue to laugh as Kathleen just stood there, and then crossed her arms huffed and walked back over to Kendall and turned her head to the right.

"Hey….I'm not as short as Greenlee!" Maggie said as she crossed her arms and looked down at the floor. Greenlee walked closer to Maggie and cleared her throat, she was at least two inches taller then Maggie. Maggie glared at Greenlee and then shook her head back and forth. "You're taller then me now because of your high heels!" Maggie said and crossed her arms and watched as Greenlee smiled nodded and messed up her hair. "Hey! Watch it!" Maggie said.

This just seemed to fuel Melissa's laugher. Erica looked at Kendall and then at Maggie as she took a few steps closer to Bianca and Kendall. "Maggie….turn her off." Erica said and that made everyone laugh.

Soon enough a young man in a cooks outfit informed them that their brunch was served. They all were in a better mood then they had been before and everyone walked toward the dinning room while the rest of the introductions were made. Melissa and Maggie shock hands, then Maggie and Josh shock hands and then Josh hugged her and Maggie gave a shy smile and walked up to Bianca and took hold of her girlfriends hands. She wasn't blind and even Melissa had pointed out while they shook hands that Josh was enjoying the view of her behind.

Once at the table they all took their seats and Maggie wasn't surprised to find she was stuck sitting next to, Josh. Maggie looked across the table and caught Melissa as she snickered and when she was caught she cleared her throat and looked down at the table. Maggie glared at Melissa for a few seconds before her attention was brought back to the little girl sitting to her right.

"Eggs and pancakes!" Miranda said smiling, she was sitting in a grown up chair with a buster seat and had her very own sippy cup and Disney plate, just like Kathleen.

"Cool…Lissa look!" Kathleen said as she sat down between Kendall and Melissa, they were on the edge of the table so Melissa had instant access to Anna.

The food was placed on the table and everyone slowly started to dish out their own food, Maggie continued to close her eyes and turn her head toward Miranda and Bianca every time Josh's leg brushed up against hers. The table was crowded yes, but not **_that _**crowded. Slowly as the meal continued small talk took over the table and as soon as everyone was almost done people turned their attention to Kendall and her guests, Maggie and Bianca, and Josh.

Maggie at the moment wished she could switch seats with Bianca but Maggie knew Erica wanted to have Bianca sitting next to her, but she also knew Josh wouldn't be able to touch her if she got up from the table and switched seats. It just really sucked that Josh was like the 'honor'ie of this whole brunch, other wise she would have slapped him ten times before stepping around his chair and slapping him another ten times for good measure.

"Well Josh….why don't you let Maggie and Melissa know what you do." Erica said as she brought her fork up to her mouth.

Josh smiled and looked at Maggie and his hand slipped to her knee. Maggie opened her mouth and looked at Josh before turning to Bianca. Bianca looked at Maggie confused, so did everyone else, except Melissa.

"Well…I'm a doctor."

"A doctor?" Maggie asked and Josh gave her a smile before nodding.

"Yes, I work at PVH hospital."

Maggie squeaked a little when Josh's hand slowly started making its way up and down her arm. Maggie dropped her napkin to her lap and grabbed his hand, she was about to put it on his lap when Miranda dropped something so she dropped Josh's hand and it landed on her thigh, which made Maggie's eyes widen. His smile grew, taking her gesture the wrong way.

"Then you must know David." Maggie said.

"Hayward, yes he was my…." Josh stopped. "…My father's cardiologist."

"Oh…" Maggie said and once again grabbed his hand and almost screamed when he leaned forward to whisper something into her ear.

"I like them feisty." Josh whispered. Maggie looked at anything but Josh for the next few minutes as Melissa asked a few questions. Maggie sighed in relief when Josh's hand left her leg and she immediately kicked Bianca's leg.

"OWW!!" Bianca said as her leg shot up and hit the table after being kicked. "OWW! Maggie what was that for!?" Bianca asked with gritted teeth. Maggie just stared into Bianca's eyes pleading with the brunette to stand up but before she was given the chance Erica interfered and so did Josh.

"Is everything alright Bianca…?" Erica asked. "….Maggie." Josh said instead of Bianca as he looked at the blonde and Maggie felt like throwing up.

"Fine." Both Bianca and Maggie said before turning back to the conversation at hand.

Speaking of hands Josh's hand was again touching Maggie only this time it was her arm and his fingers were running up and down her arm slowly. That was it; Maggie needed an exit right away. Thankfully someone at the table seemed to notice her distress signals and was showing her a way out.

Maggie looked at Melissa and saw the teenager using her napkin but using her index finger to point toward a room through the hallway. Maggie was confused but as Josh's hand moved down to her thigh that was it for her. Maggie stood up from the table, throwing her napkin to the table and stepped around her chair, Josh moving his to let her out and stepped up behind Bianca's chair. Making sure Josh's eyes were on her face and not her ass Maggie touched Bianca's shoulder. Bianca turned around to look at Maggie she was utterly confused.

"Maggie…what's going…." Bianca didn't get to finish her question.

Maggie leaned forward and placed her lips against Bianca's and smiled when she saw Josh's eyes widen and his cheeks flush when realization hit him. Pulling away Maggie stood up smiling triumphantly before she stalked into the bathroom.

Melissa's eyes grew wide when she saw Maggie kiss Bianca; she looked at Josh and saw the realization hit him. Melissa laughed out loud when she saw everyone's expression at the table. Kendall finally snapped out of the shook of seeing that actually happen at the breakfast table when Melissa started laughing. Kendall kicked Melissa and Melissa grabbed at her ankle.

"Oww…that hurt...and what?! Serves him right!" Melissa said to everyone's confusion.

"(Clear throat)…. okay well anyway. Melissa you were just telling us about you're plans." Erica said smiling as she looked at Melissa trying to get another image of Bianca being kissed by Maggie out of her mind.

Kendall took this time to interrupt. "Well, mo…." Kendall stopped and looked around the table. "…Everyone that's what I have to tell you all." Kendall said looking around the table, making sure she had the attention she needed to make this announcement.

"Okay…what is it?" Bianca asked looking at her sister.

"I'm going to be adopting Melissa and Kathleen." Kendall said dropping the bomb, now…now all she had to do was wait for the retaliation she knew was going to come with it.

TBC…..


	16. Part 15

**Part 15**

David looked at Anna and rolled his eyes. He couldn't believe they were actually here standing outside the Chandler Mansion. David swore he wouldn't come here unless it was the end of the world, or he wanted to see Babe or his grandson. Though now as he thought about it he was here on Maggie's behalf and that was just as good as any to be there without it being the end of the world, though that didn't stop him from protesting.

"Anna, do we have to be here?" David asked as Anna rang the doorbell.

Anna turned toward David and rolled her eyes, she knew bringing David along was suicide but she was going to need his help. Anna was here to talk to Stuart but knew Adam wouldn't be more then three feet away, so she was bringing David...well she was bringing David as a decoy so she could talk to Stuart about what the plans were about finding his daughter, and Maggie's sister. So what if David and Adam kill each other? She'd deal with that after she dealt with finding Maggie's sister.

Anna let out a deep breath, she didn't know she had been holding in as the door was opened and Winifred came into sight.

"Well...Hello Mr. Hayward, I'm afraid Mrs. K and babe are out..." Winifred said looking at David almost completely ignoring Anna, which made the brit a little upset.

David smiled when he noticed the scowl on Anna's face, he knew there were a few reasons he loved Anna, and her temper was one of them. David pulled at his jacket and took a step forward, making Anna take a step back, he knew when he was in control and when he wasn't and right now he was in control so he was going to milk this cow to its very last drop.

"Actually, we..." David said moving aside so Winifred could see Anna, "...are here to see Stuart. Marian said we could find him here." David said smiling.

Winifred smiled and nodded her head as she let David and Anna into the main hall of the Chandler estate.

"There are in the main room." Winifred said and then hurried away when she heard Adam asking where his coffee was.

David smiled when he saw Anna was still upset that Winifred had addressed him and not her, or maybe she was just jealous that Winifred seemed to have a crush on him.

"Are you okay?" David asked whispering as they walked toward the main room.

"I'm just peachy." Anna said as she strode ahead of David and walked into the main room and smiled when Stuart stood from his seat and rushed over to greet her.

"Anna...it's so wonderful to see you again, so soon." Stuart said as he hugged Anna and pulled back. "Would you like something to drink?" Stuart asked and then noticed David. "Hello David." Stuart said and put his hand out to shake David's hand and David took hold of it happily and then released it when his eyes met Adams.

"What in the blue blazes are you two doing here?" Adam asked as he walked over to the four in a huff.

Anna smiled 'politely' as she looked at Adam. "We're here to talk about your plans concerning the information you received yesterday." Anna said.

"What information?" JR asked as he and Babe walked into the room, Jamie, Tad and Dixie not far behind.

Anna turned around and smiled when she saw Tad, Tad smiled as well and both stepped forward and embraced. "It's good to see you." They both said as they released the other from the embrace.

"Aidan's been filling me in. I was looking in Paris but, something happened and I had to come back here." Anna said looking at Tad when she saw the look in his eyes and knew what he was about to ask.

"Did you get anything?" Tad asked.

Anna nodded. "Before I left I found a family that had adopted a child around the time of Kate's adoption and that Madden had handled, they moved back here to the States and that's where their trail died off. I didn't get a chance to look further into it, as I mentioned something happened." Anna said.

JR and Dixie both stepped up when they realized Anna was talking about Kate.

"You had a lead?" JR asked.

"Why would you just stop?!" Dixie asked getting upset. "If you had a lead...why would you just stop...leads die as soon as you turn your back on them!"

Anna looked at Dixie and could understand why she was upset, so at first it didn't bother her. JR and Tad both stepped forward and whispered some things to Dixie that seemed to calm her down and Dixie just stepped back and then asked as she stood in the doorway.

"So...what came up?" Dixie asked.

Anna's tongue slipped out and touched her top lip as she nodded her head slowly and turned away from the people in the room, trying to keep herself from getting so upset that she'd actually explode.

"Gwen Stone died, and a woman I consider a daughter was distraught and needed me." Anna said turning to look at Dixie. "Her mother just died and she needed my help, she had to set up the wake and the funeral and then she found out that she had a sister her mother gave up for adoption as well, so excuse me but family priorities come first." Anna said looking at Dixie.

Jamie looked at JR and then over at his father before turning to Anna and David.

"Maggie has a sister?" Jamie asked.

"Yes..." Anna said looking at Jamie.

"So then why are, you here? And what did my father and Uncle Stuart has to do with the information given yesterday?" JR asked looking at his father as he spoke to Anna.

Anna looked down and ran her hand through her hair. "Stuart is the father."

"WHAT!!!?!" Jamie, Tad, JR, and Dixie all yelled as they looked at Anna.

"What does that mean?" Babe asked as she stepped forward from behind the group.

David looked at his daughter and smiled. "That means that JR has a cousin that happens to be related to Maggie, and it also means Maggie's mother past away and left this information in her will so we have no idea where this sister is."

JR looked at his father and watched him down another glass of scotch and rolled his eyes. His father wasn't handling this well, though Stuart was bursting with joy. JR smiled and walked up to his uncle and hugged him, congratulating him on having a child. He didn't doubt that this child was Stuarts because Stuart wasn't making any accusations about the child being his.

Jamie looked at Anna and then at David, he still considered Maggie a very close friend. He wanted to help her and he wanted to help Stuart find his daughter but he also needed to be there for his friend. Maggie would be having a horrible time with this, even if she wouldn't admit it, she would be dyeing inside about this. Jamie looked at JR and tapped him on his shoulder and pulled him aside as the rest of the group talked and Dixie apologized.

"JR...we have to go find Maggie." Jamie said to his brother. "She's going to need us. We have to be there for her." Jamie watched as JR thought about it. "Man we both owe her and Bianca! But she's my best friend...I need to be there for her. I couldn't be there for her with Jonathan, I need to be there for her with this!" Jamie said and made up his mind. "If you're not coming I'm still going."

JR looked at Jamie and knew he was telling the truth. Maggie was their friend and she as going to need them, or she might not but she was going to need their help with finding her sister. JR also knew that he was going to be looking for his sister and a his cousin, and he knew that helping Maggie with finding her sister and his cousin would be some kind of token for him. It might be the thing their friendship needs to bridge the gap that had settled over them from before she left.

"Alright...let's go." JR said and then turned back to group.

"Anna...do you know where Maggie is now?" JR asked and everyone turned toward him.

"Yes...she's at Erica's with Bianca." Anna said looking at JR with a raised eyebrow. "Why...?"

"We want to welcome her home and give her our condolences." Jamie said as he stepped into the room.

Anna nodded; she knew how much Maggie cared about Jamie and how much she had missed his friendship over the last few years. It would be just what they needed to bridge the gap and she was going to give it to Jamie, if not for JR it was more for Jamie.

Jamie patted JR's shoulder as he rushed to the door. Telling his father he'd be back soon to help out, with Madden under heavy sedation it would be the perfect time to get information out of him and Tad was going to take that time to get the answers he needed.

As JR was about to leave he went over to babe and kissed her softly before going to follow Jamie. Babe mentioned to give Maggie her condolences as well. JR nodded and kissed Babe once again, both knowing that Maggie and babe had never been friends and her presence would only cause problems. JR rushed after Jamie and they both hopped into JR's car and drove off in the direction of Erica's house.

Back in the house Babe was upstairs with little Adam and Tad and Dixie had left to go back to the hospital to wait for their opportunity to get at Madden, while Adam, Stuart, and Krystal talked with Anna and David about their plans concerning Stuart's daughter and Maggie's sister.

Anna looked at Stuart as she sat down, David standing behind her his hand on her shoulder. She wasn't sure why it was there but she soon realized how Krystal's eyes and Adams's eyes were on his hand and rolled her eyes. She turned back to Stuart and crossed her legs and folded her hands in her lap as she sat forward.

"Stuart...I need to know where you're coming from with this. Maggie has the intention to find her sister and talk with her. Asking her questions and seeing what she wants to do. Maggie doesn't want to force anything on her she just wants to be apart of her sister's life. So has no intention to force her away from the family she's grown up wi..."

"That's unacceptable! This girl is a Chandler and she will be coming back here and living with her family!" Adam said as he slammed his scotch glass to the table, Krystal trying to calm her husband as she grabbed his arm and held him back.

Anna looked up at Adam as she addressed him. "Adam...it's not your decision. Its Stuart's and Maggie's and of course this teenager girls decision! She's lived with another family for 16 years, she grown up with them and now you're going to come in and take her away from them? That's not right! No child should have to go through losing a family they loved, and considered their own to live with a family that gave her up when she was a mere infant." Anna said looking at Adam.

"We never gave her up! That tramp did!" Adam said and both David and Stuart stood/stepped forward at that.

"How dare you! How dare you, she did what she thought was best for that child and in the end if was!" David said looking at Adam. "No child should have to live with you in the immediate area!"

Anna stood and took hold of David's forearm keeping her ex-husband away from Adam. "That's enough David."

David looked at Adam and groaned before looking at Anna and calming down. He took a deep breath and walked off toward the other side of the room. Stuart looked at Adam and then at Anna and thought about it for a moment. He did want his little girl to be a part of his life but if she didn't want that then he'd respect that. Maggie was right; he was going to go with Maggie's idea. If his daughter wanted to meet him then he'd be there in a heart beat. If she wanted to come with him back to pine Valley he'd take her here as well and if she wanted to stay where she was then so be it.

"I want to start the process. I want to...to meet my little girl...but if...if she doesn't...doesn't want to meet me...then...then that's okay." Stuart said and nodded his head. "That's okay..."

"Stuart...think, about this for a minute!" Adam urged.

"I have..." Stuart said looking at his brother. "I want what's best for my daughter, just like you want the best for JR. I want to see her desperately I do, and meet her but if she doesn't want to meet me then so be it." Stuart said and walked across the room and stood in front of Anna. "You'll look for..."

"We already have people looking for her." Adam said looking at Stuart and Anna and then sighed when he looked at Anna again. "Any help you can give us would be appreciated."

Anna smiled and shock Adam's hand and hugged Stuart before she and David made their exits promising to call when they got more information. As Anna and David were walking to the car Anna smiled at David and David looked at his ex confused.

"Did I miss something?" David asked.

Anna just smiled and laughed lightly. "No...nothing."

"Then why are you laughing?" David asked as he stood with his passenger side door open.

"Anna looked over the top of the car at David smiling brightly. "Some things just never change...that's all." Anna said and David looked at Anna seriously confused but the sound of a cell phone going off broke the conversation and they both reached for their cells.

It was Anna's and David just stood there waiting for Anna to finish her call, which from what he was hearing was not filled with good news.

"Aidan...what...wait slow, it down." Anna said as she covered her other ear as she pressed her cell phone to her left ear.

Aidan couldn't believe this. He was having enough trouble dealing with what was going on in Pine Valley once again, and how everything seemed to be tied to Greg Madden but he was not expecting something like this to come up, not when it had to do with Maggie and her sister.

"Anna we have a serious problem." Aidan said telling the truth.

"Okay...why do we have a serious problem?" Anna asked.

"Because...Greg Madden was the doctor that put Gwen's youngest daughter up for adoption."

Anna was now pissed. "You've got to be fucken kidding me!"

David was now walking over to where Anna was standing. "What? Anna what is it?"

Anna ran her hand through her hair and let it fall to her side. This was just great, this was perfect, just perfect. She told Aidan she'd be there in twenty minutes and hung up the phone. Anna kicked the dirt underneath her feet and took a deep breath trying to calm down.

"Anna what is it?" David asked as he walked around to stand in front of the brunette.

Anna looked at David and shook her head and went into his arms and hugged him. David wrapped his arms around Anna and held her for a few minutes as the silent tears slowly slipped free. Anna had been strong this entire time and now the frustration, the sight of Maggie in so much turmoil over so many things finally caught up with her and she just needed to cry for a little while. When she was feeling slightly better she pulled away from David and handed him the keys.

"You drive, I'll explain on the way." Anna said. "We have to get to Aidan's before we get Maggie." Anna said as he walked around the car and ducked into the car not waiting for David to answer her.

David looked up at the sky and shook his head; he made a decision then and there. After all this was done he was moving out of Pine Valley to somewhere less...dramatic.

TBC...


	17. Part 16

_A/N: Sorry updates haven't been coming for this story. School and life and the holidays took over and are still takeing over (except the holidays) I hope you like this upate though and will continue to read and review._

**Part 16**

**-------Kane/Montgomery House------**

"You're doing what?" Reggie asked as he stuck his head out so he could look down the table at his step sister.

Kendall looked at Reggie and around the table and took a deep breath, as she was about to continue she felt her hand being squeezed gently. Kendall looked up at Greenlee and smiled at her before turning back to the rest of the table.

"I said I'm going to adopt..."

"Yes, I heard you. What I meant to say was, are you insane!?" Reggie asked looking at Kendall. Reggie took a deep breath when he saw the looks he was getting. "I'm just saying, you're pregnant...you're condo has one bedroom and I know you make enough money to support a family but this is going to take a lot of work and with you due soon its just...I'm worried for you and the baby." Reggie said looking down at Kendall. "You'll have to get a bigger apartment, move all your stuff and then their things up from Florida it's just...Kendall...I..." Reggie looked down he wasn't sure what else to say he was just worried about his stepsister and what she was getting herself into.

Greenlee looked down at Reggie and held on tighter to Kendall's hand. "Kendall and I were thinking of buying a house anyway so we'd both be able to raise our son. We'll just have to get a bigger house." Greenlee said looking at Reggie. "You're right it will be a lot of work but she has me and I know she will have the rest of this family to help her." Greenlee said looking around the table with Kendall and they watched as everyone nodded.

Bianca smiled and looked across the table at Kendall and then over at Kathleen and Melissa. She then became confused when she saw Anna. No one had formally questioned who Anna's mother was and Bianca realized too late that she wasn't the only one thinking about this.

"Kendall, you're going to adopt Melissa and Kathleen but what about Anna?" Lily asked looking at Kendall.

Melissa looked at Kendall and then down the table at Lily, her hand unconsciously moving to the car seat, as if to protect her daughter. Bianca noticed this out of the corner of her eye and knew the answer the family was about to get.

"I'm Anna's mother. Kendall doesn't have to adopt Anna." Melissa said and everyone at the table turned toward Melissa, some gasping the others just looking at Melissa their eyes widening.

Maggie picked this moment to walk back into the dinning room and noticed everyone was still quiet. She looked at Bianca and saw her eyes were asking her for something, but what she wasn't sure. Maggie walked back to the table and smiled as she passed Anna and ran her finger across Anna's cheek her smiling growing when Anna laughed and squirmed a little at her touch. Maggie looked up at Melissa and smiled when she saw the teen looking at her.

"She's a beautiful little girl." Maggie said.

Maggie looked at Melissa for permission to pick her up and to Kendall and Greenlee's surprise Melissa nodded her head. Maggie smiled and unbuckled Anna from the seat and lifted the infant into her arms and placed her hand underneath Anna's diaper and her other hand on Anna's back letting the little girl look around the table. Everyone looked up at Maggie and Anna and then down to Melissa, it seemed that Maggie had given the perfect distraction to their daze, and the fact that she seemed to know that Melissa was Anna's mother had surprised them all.

"Maggie...how did you know?" Melissa asked looking at Maggie.

Maggie smiled at Anna and made faces and cooed at the infant before turning to Melissa as Anna laughed and moved so her little head was leaning against Maggie's shoulder.

"Because you glow when she smiles and when she laughs, the way only a mother does." Maggie said to everyone's amazement.

Melissa smiled and stood up and let Maggie hand Anna over to her before she took the baby bag over her shoulder and excused herself to go change Anna. Maggie offered to help but Melissa declined and asked for Kathleen to follow her. Kathleen shoved another fork full of food into her mouth before rushing off her seat and after her sister.

"I thought Melissa was only 16 how can she be a mother if she's 16?" Lily asked as she looked at her father and around the table.

"Lily some people are mothers at young ages, for different reasons." Maggie said as she walked over and took her seat happy to see that Josh was a few inches away from her this time.

"Like rape?" Lily asked and Maggie watched Bianca slightly shift.

Maggie smiled at Miranda who was trying to get into her lap, and pushed her chair back slightly allowing Miranda to slip into her lap. Maggie moved Miranda's plate over to her setting while the little girl sat on her lap, and once Miranda was set she reached over and grabbed Bianca's hand.

"Not everyone gets pregnant from being raped." Maggie said since no one seemed to be taking the chance to say anything. "Some do, yes but others don't. Others have intercourse and become pregnant." Maggie explained and was hit by some syrup when Miranda lifted her fork up. Maggie wiped the syrup off her face and held on to Bianca's hand tighter and answered the question she knew Lily was about to ask. "People can have children outside of wedlock as much as people who are married can have a child." Maggie said and watched Lily nod as she contemplated what she was being told.

Kendall looked at Maggie as did everyone else at the table, she seemed less fazed by this subject then anyone, because she was now talking and playing with Miranda as the little girl tried to finish her breakfast. Kendall was great full for what Maggie had just done, she'd finished this subject before Melissa had come back into the room and she had done it discreetly as well, Kendall made a note to thank Maggie for that.

Erica looked at Maggie and smiled when she saw how well Miranda and her interacted. Miranda laughed and Maggie smiled with just as much glow as any mother would have for their child, the same glow Maggie had seen in Melissa was in her as well, toward Miranda. Erica also saw that Bianca was happy; she was smiling and was glowing rather brightly as well. It seemed the three of them had become the family Bianca had wanted them to while they were in Paris and Erica was happy for them. She was also impressed with how Maggie was treating this news of Melissa being a teenage mother.

"So Josh...did you know that Maggie is a doctor as well." Erica asked as she took a sip from her glass.

Slowly pulling away from the conversation of Kendall adopting Melissa and Kathleen for a little while, giving her time to see how she could help Kendall get her sisters in her custody. Erica would admit that she was afraid Kendall wouldn't be able to handle the two or three of them but as she watched how Melissa took care of Kathleen and Anna she realized all Kendall really had to do was take care of Melissa while Melissa did what she was good at, and that was taking care of her sister and daughter. Now...with Kendall adopting them, those duties that Melissa thought she had to hold would be split between her and Kendall and let Melissa had some sort of normal childhood.

Maggie looked up at Erica and smiled before turning to Josh and watched him blush and clear his throat. Maggie had just been given her MD a few months ago after finally finishing med school and her internships in the clinic and hospital out in Paris. She just didn't think Erica would be the one to be pushing this up toward anyone, certainly not after how things had been last night.

"No...I didn't." Josh said as he turned toward Maggie.

Maggie smiled and patted Josh's shoulder and whispered, "Its okay...alls forgiven."

Bianca heard this and when Maggie turned toward her she raised her eye brow looking for the blonde to clarify what that was all about, Maggie only winked and squeezed her hand.

Josh seemed to visibly relax which made Bianca want to know what had been going on between her brother and girlfriend while she wasn't looking.

"I better hope you don't plan on staying in Pine Valley." Josh said and Maggie laughed as did everyone else.

"Why is that?" Bianca and Maggie asked at the same time, smiling at each other before they turned back to Josh.

"Because I might have to start worrying about Maggie taking my job." Josh said smiling.

Everyone laughed at this and it seemed the mellow mood was back, and when Melissa and Kathleen walked back in with Anna everyone just continued on with the good mood. Maggie looked across the table and when Melissa made eye contact with her Maggie winked at the teenager and gave her a smile before turning back to Greenlee who was asking her a question.

"So...Maggie how have things been for you lately?" Greenlee asked.

Bianca noticed how Maggie seemed to lose her good mood because she became stiff and even Miranda noticed the difference because she turned around toward Maggie and asked if she was alright.

"All right, Maghie?" Miranda asked looking up at the woman holding her.

Maggie looked down at Miranda and tried to smile, and she did but it was forced and everyone seemed to notice it except Miranda who just smiled kissed Maggie's cheek and went back to talking to Kathleen who was sitting on Greenlee's lap, and was directly across from Miranda and Maggie.

"Maggie...?" Bianca asked softly and moved so she was now sitting in the seat Miranda had been in before, and could be closer to Maggie.

Maggie turned toward Bianca and smiled. "Yes...?" Maggie asked.

"What happened?" Bianca asked softly.

Maggie looked at Bianca confused. "What do you mean? Nothing happened..." Maggie said and sat still as Bianca lifted her hand up to her face and used her thumb to wipe away a stray tear. Maggie saw this and brought her hand up to her face and started to wipe it with her sleeve hoping to catch anymore tears before they came. She hadn't gotten a chance to tell Bianca what happened and she wanted to tell Bianca before everyone else.

"Maggie...something happened. Something's making you cry...what is it?" Bianca asked softly.

Maggie looked at Bianca and down at the floor, everyone just watching the scene hoping it wasn't too private. "Something did happen..." Maggie whispered and looked down as two more tears slipped away from her.

TBC...


	18. Part 16B

**Part 16B**

Maggie wiped her face again and wrapped her other arm around Miranda, before pushing her chair back. She picked Miranda up into her arms so she could stand up.

"Heys...I was talkings!" Miranda said as she was picked up and then placed on the chair, Maggie rushing away from the table toward the bathroom again.

Melissa looked at Kendall and Greenlee for some kind of explanation as to why Maggie would get so upset so fast and they could only shrug. Bianca looked around the table and stood up after asking Josh to make sure Miranda didn't fall off her chair. Josh nodded and Bianca walked after Maggie leaving everyone else to talk about what was going on or something else.

Miranda looked up at Maggie as she walked away and then watched her mother as she walked away after Maggie. Miranda looked up at her uncle Josh and pouted.

"I do somefin wrong?" Miranda asked.

Josh smiled at Miranda and hugged the little girl, who had been attached to his hip until Kathleen and Maggie came into play. "No...sweetie. You didn't do anything wrong. Maggie was just...she got something in her eye." Josh said and Miranda nodded her head.

"I gots sands in my eyes onces. Mommy and Maghie washed it outs with water. Uh huh." Miranda said nodding at her uncle before turning back to Kathleen, who had slipped off Greenlee's lap and was now sitting in Miranda's old seat so they were right next to each other.

Reggie looked down at Greenlee and Kendall and thought this through before he asked his question. Even though Miranda was talking to Kathleen he knew the little girl had like three ears and could hear anything involving something she thought was being hidden from her.

"So...Kendall how did Maggie get something in her eye?" Reggie asked and Kendall looked at Reggie seriously confused until she noticed how Miranda looked up at them and laughed lightly at Reggie's skills in hiding something from the little girl.

"I don't know." Kendall said and looked down at her mother. "Do you know mom?" Kendall asked and then was hit on the arm by Greenlee. Kendall grabbed her arm and rubbed it, giving Greenlee the 'what was that for' look.

Erica looked at Kendall and then at Reggie confused she had no idea what they were trying to get at.

"What on earth are you two talking about?" Erica asked and the duo laughed at how dense Erica actually could be.

Greenlee rolled her eyes at Kendall and her brother and turned her attention to Josh.

"So Josh... do you have any siblings?" Greenlee asked and then corrected herself. "Any siblings from growing up." Greenlee said after all she might as well start asking these types of questions, after all she had gone for almost 6 years with Kendall without knowing about her other family.

Josh took a sip from her glass as he looked at Greenlee he wasn't sure if anyone knew yet but they hadn't asked him this question yet so it if came back to bite him in the ass he'd just point out the obvois.

"Yes...I actually have an older sister." Josh said as he put his glass down.

"Yes we know that...I'm right here." Kendall said smiling as she winked at Josh and then turned serious.

Melissa seemed to be getting uncomfortable and Josh noticed. "Do you want to put her back in the car seat?" Josh asked looking at Melissa.

Melissa smiled up at Josh and shook her head and turned back to feeding Anna her bottle. Kendall looked at Melissa and looked down. Kendall knew this would happen but she was hoping that if she realized how much of a family they were then she'd just except everyone here and let her tell them because as much as she wanted to she wouldn't tell anyone else about Melissa being Erica's daughter as well. Kendall had made a promise not to tell and she wasn't about to break that promise.

"No...I only have one older sister." Josh said smiling as he looked at Kendall and winked at her.

"Oh..." Greenlee asked. "I feel so sorry for you." Greenlee said smiling.

"Hey...that hurt!" Kendall said her hand moving to her heart, feigning hurt.

Greenlee smiled and pumped her shoulder against Kendall's shoulder. "Yes...but I'm sure it hurts Josh more."

"Oh...you are so sleeping on the couch!" Kendall said crossing her arms.

Greenlee laughed and rolled her eyes. "Yeah...lets see how long that will last when you want another foot massage." Greenlee said as she took a sip from her glass.

Kendall smiled as if knowing a retort. "Well, I don't need you anymore. I have Melissa now. So...you're fired." Kendall said and everyone laughed except Melissa who was now coughing.

"Oh dear lord..." Melissa said looking at Kendall with wide eyes.

Kendall smiled and wrapped her arm around her little sister pulling her closer to her before whispering in her ear. "Play along." Kendall whispered harshly into Melissa's ear and Melissa just forced a smile on as she looked away from Kendall.

"As long as I can use a clothes pin..." Melissa said and everyone just waited for the next part of this joke to come, before they would start to laugh.

"Why would you need a clothes pin?" Kendall asked.

"...For my nose." Melissa said and everyone broke into laughter including Kendall.

"Okay...you win! You win!" Kendall said shaking her head as she laughed.

"Ya...I better win." Melissa said smiling as she stood up. "I'm going to go back into the living room to finish feeding her." Melissa said looking at Erica for...permission.

"Oh honey, that's fine. Go ahead." Erica said smiling as she looked at Melissa.

Melissa cringed inwardly at Erica's little use of a pet name. "Thanks." Melissa said forcing a smile on as she walked to the living room.

Kathleen saw Melissa walking away and she stood up from her chair and ran after her sister. "Lissa...wait for me!" Kathleen said as she ran down the hallway after her sister, Miranda right behind her.

Passing a bedroom in the hallway Melissa could hear Maggie and Bianca talking or arguing about something. She saw Kathleen and Miranda coming after her so she waited right in front of the door and let the girls run ahead of her, both not paying enough attention to hear the sobbing coming from the bedroom. Melissa walked after the two little girls, giving Bianca and Maggie come privacy.

TBC...


	19. Part 17

**A/N: Here's the next update to Hidden Hearts. Sorry its taken so long to post the updates for all the stories but I was away on vacation but am back. Hope you all will read, enjoy and reply. Thanks to all still reading for being so patient with my irratic updating. **

**--------------------------------------------**

**Part 17**

Maggie had tried to just walk away so she could think about how to tell Bianca about this. It was just hard for her; she was still trying to make sense of it. She was trying desperately to grasp at the fact that her mother wouldn't be talking to her every other night, would be there to meet Miranda, wouldn't be there at her wedding, or to hold her grandchild if Maggie ever had a child. Maggie walked into the bedroom she and Bianca were sharing with tears slowly streaming down her cheeks.

Bianca had come after her, Maggie figured Bianca would and once Bianca was in the bedroom and the door was closed Maggie rushed into Bianca's arms and just cried. Bianca had been wanted answers since the night she found Maggie's apartment in shambles and no note. She knew she was going to get them, but at the rate Maggie was willing to give them and it was slowly killing her to see Maggie in pain and not know what to do to help her. Bianca loved Maggie with everything she was and she wanted to help her lover but she had no idea how. Maggie wasn't giving her much to work with and now as she held Maggie in her arms she knew this was so much more then she thought it was.

"Its okay Maggie...shh...baby its all okay." Bianca whispered into Maggie's ear as she ran her hand through Maggie's hair, trying to sooth the woman in her arms.

Maggie pulled away from Bianca and looked down at the floor. "No...It's not. It's not okay." Maggie said shaking her head. "Nothings okay, nothing!" Maggie said as she fell to her knees.

Bianca kneeled down to the floor in front of Maggie desperately trying to get Maggie to talk to her, to look at her, to just give her something to work with. Bianca felt her own heart constricting as she watched Maggie cry, saw her in so much pain. She moved forward slightly and didn't have to wait long before Maggie just placed her head in her lap as she cried. Bianca ran her hands through Maggie's hair as she spoke to her lover.

"Baby...what happened. Let me help you, Maggie. Tell me what happened." Bianca whispered.

"She died." Maggie sobbed. "She had cancer, she didn't tell me and she died. I was there I had talked to her hours before and she was okay...I woke up and she was dead. How can that happen? She was so happy now...we were finally...Bianca I don't know what to do." Maggie sobbed and wrapped her arms around Bianca's waist, her head still in Bianca's lap.

"Oh Maggie..." Bianca said and ran her hand down Maggie's back and rubbed small circles. "...baby I'm so sorry. I'm so so sorry." Bianca said. The only woman that she could be talking about could be her mother; Bianca knew that for a fact. The only other woman she would have made up with and would have been getting closer to was Robin or Anna. Anna had been here last night and she hadn't been distraught so she knew it couldn't be Robin. It had to be Gwen...and what killed the most was Bianca hadn't been there for Maggie. Maggie hadn't let her be there and that hurt but she knew it didn't work like that.

"What do I do? She's gone...she's gone and she left me here to find her." Maggie said as she slowly sat up. She hated that she was crying she hated it because she knew her mother wouldn't want her to cry but she couldn't help it, it was just something that happened when someone felt like Maggie did now.

Bianca looked into Maggie's eyes and cupped her lovers face and slowly brushed away her tears as she placed several kisses along Maggie's forehead. Bianca felt Maggie relax and she was no longer shaking with her sobs, which she was great full for. Maggie was going to need her and she'd be damned if she wasn't there for her. Maggie and Miranda were her life; Maggie and she were making a life together as a family with Miranda. There was nothing that could keep them from that, nothing.

Bianca would let Maggie explain all of this in her own way, her own pace she knew that's how it'd have to go because Bianca knew what it was like to try and push a Stone and she wasn't about to do it again.

Maggie took a deep breath and closed her eyes and just fell into Bianca's embrace. Maggie knew as long as she was in Bianca's arms she was safe, she knew everything was going to be okay as long as she was in Bianca's arms. Maggie and Bianca had been through so much in life and through it all they came out with the knowledge that as long as they went in it together they'd come through it together and more in love each and every time. It was safety, love, compassion, understanding and family Maggie found with Bianca, and she knew as long as she staid where she was, in Bianca's arms, that could never be taken from her no matter what happened outside their embrace nothing could stop them from loving or being the others soul mate.

"I have a sister Bianca." Maggie whispered.

"I know you had a sister, Maggie." Bianca said smiling as she leaned back so she could look into Maggie's eyes, her smile slowly faded when she saw the look in Maggie's eyes.

"I have another sister Bianca." Maggie said as if clarifying her first statement.

"...Another sister?" Bianca asked.

"Yes."

"As in like another one that's a live?" Bianca asked trying to comprehend this.

Maggie smiled and nodded her head for emphasis. "Yes."

"You've got to be fucken kidding me." Bianca said her eyes wide and a broad smile on her face.

TBC...


	20. Part 17B

_A/N: Sorry this ones just as small as the other one but the next chapters will get longer._

**Part 17B**

Maggie nodded and rolled her eyes, that was her reaction as well. She'd been expecting Bianca's to be like hers, just not exactly like hers. Maggie saw Bianca smiling and knew that what ever she chose to do Bianca would be behind her one hundred and ten percent. Maggie let Bianca pull her in for a hug and she closed her eyes as she snuggled her head into Bianca's shoulder, her eyes closing once again. Everything was right in the world or Maggie's world for the moment. She and Bianca would talk about this but in the end it was up to her what was going to happen if and when they found her sister, and she knew Bianca would respect that.

"I'm still sorry I wasn't there for you Maggie." Bianca whispered into Maggie's ear.

"You're here for me now Bianca." Maggie whispered as she pulled back so she could look into Bianca's eyes. "You're here with me now...I'm here with you now...that's all that matters to me." Maggie said as she ran her hand down Bianca's cheek. "I love you so much Bianca."

Bianca closed her eyes and leaned into Maggie's touch. "I love you too Maggie."

Maggie smiled and leaned forward and placed a chaste kiss on Bianca's lips, the door opened and warned Maggie that their kiss couldn't be anything more but chaste. Maggie looked up and saw Reggie standing in the doorway signaling for her to come out, Bianca opened her eyes when Maggie pulled away and looked at her blonde lover confused until she turned her head in the direction Maggie was looking and saw Reggie signaling them to come out. Maggie and Bianca smiled and waved Reggie away and he smiled at them making kissing faces before rushing out of the room when they both reached for something to throw at him. Bianca and Maggie looked at Reggie's retreating back and smiled as they laughed.

"I guess its time to go back to the party." Bianca said turning back to Maggie.

"Not just yet..." Maggie said and leaned forward and brought her lips to Bianca's smiling when Bianca leaned back till her back was on the floor and Maggie was lying half on half off of her.

"Oh...I like you're thinking." Bianca said before she brought her lips up to meet Maggie's once again. "Mmm...I take that back I love your thinking."

Maggie smiled and laughed as she pulled away and leaned her head against Bianca's forehead laughing as she shook her head back and forth. She pecked Bianca's lips several times before she got up and helped Bianca up to her feet.

"You may love my thinking but you won't love me if someone happens to walk in on us...that someone preferably being your mother." Maggie said as she took hold of Bianca's hand and smiled as she watched Bianca cringe.

"Oh...yes well that's no good." Bianca said shaking her head as she laughed before stopping them right as they reached the hallway. "Did I happen to tell you how much I enjoyed the look on my mothers face after you kissed me last night, and this morning?" Bianca asked smiling.

"No, you didn't." Maggie said playfully.

"Oh...well I love you oh so much for it." Bianca said as she leaned her head on Maggie's shoulder.

Maggie looked at Bianca and kissed the top of her head and laced their fingers together as they walked into the living room. Everyone had moved into the living room it seemed. Melissa, Kendall and Greenlee were all on one couch while Josh, Erica and Jack were on the other. Lily was on the arm chair with Jonathan sitting on the arm of the chair leaning back against it his arm wrapped around it, though he made sure it wasn't touching Lily. As Maggie and Bianca looked through the room and smiled when they saw Reggie on the floor with Kathleen and Miranda playing some foot game with them, Josh playing as well except he was sitting on the couch. Bianca looked up at Maggie before she went over to their little girl and sat down behind her, lifting her up into her lap and just watched her little girl's feet as they played what ever game they were playing.

Maggie smiled as she stood in the doorway to the living room just watching Bianca and Miranda surrounded by their family. It was almost perfect, almost. Maggie smiled as she looked around the room and she stopped mid turn of her head when her eyes made eye contact with Erica. She froze slightly, her smile still plastered to her face as she looked at Erica, and she watched as Erica smiled as well and nodded her head before turning back to the conversation Erica was having with Kendall and Jack about a family attorney.

Maggie looked over at Bianca and saw she had seen the small acknowledgement Erica had given her and they both smiled. No matter what both of them knew what that small nod meant and they were both thrilled, Bianca more so but Maggie was calmed by it more then excited about it. Erica gave her blessing no matter how small it was her blessing and neither Maggie nor Bianca would need Erica to clarify it because they knew this was all they were going to get for the time being, but they could both live with that. Yes, they could live with that easily.

The door bell interrupted the silent conversation Maggie and Bianca were having, Maggie turned toward the door and put her hand up to Erica.

"I got it Erica." Maggie said and Erica smiled and thanked her before she sat back down and went to talking to Jack about finding that family attorney for Kendall.

Maggie smiled as she walked through the living room, passing by Bianca and Miranda so she could just touch Bianca's shoulder letting the brunette know they'd talk soon, with just one touch. Bianca watched Maggie walk through the house as if she were floating on air, no matter how much Maggie would deny it later she was just as excited that Erica had given them her blessing, even in the smallest way possible. Bianca waited till Maggie looked back at her, when she reached the door, before she turned back to Miranda and asked how they were playing this game of theirs. Kathleen and Miranda started talking to her trying to explain how the game was played.

TBC...


	21. Part 18

Thanks for the reviews. Hope you enjoy this next chapter.

**Part 18**

Maggie opened the door smiling, and she honestly didn't even get a good look at the person on the other side of the door before she was pushed into the house by the person who was hugging her. Maggie screamed when she was picked up into the air and spun around so her back was to the door and she was facing the living room with all the people in it, who were now staring at her the men all on their feet waiting for Maggie's signal to come and save her. Maggie hit the persons back and was dropped onto the floor and once she was there she heard his voice.

"Ow...Mags that hurt!" Jamie whined as he rubbed his head.

Maggie's eyes widen and her mouth fell slightly open when she took in the sight before her, the sight before here the happened to be Jamie Martin the punk ass med student that she lived with ages ago.

"You're all grown up..." Maggie said as she looked at Jamie amazed at how much he could change in two years.

Jamie looked at Maggie and nodded his head in approval which rewarded him with another smack from Maggie.

"Quit that will you!" Jamie said rubbing his head.

Laughter made Maggie turn around, when she fully turned her back on Jamie she was eye to eye with JR. JR and she had their falling out when JR had tried to keep Miranda away from Bianca, but she was also on his side because she hated Babe with everything she was. Bianca may have been able to forgive Babe but Maggie would never forgive the blonde because even though she'd never tell anyone this she had considered Miranda her child just as much as she was Bianca's. Maggie had been there through everything with Bianca and she had developed a mother's love for Miranda before she was even born and it had hurt just as much as it hurt Bianca when they were told she was gone.

"Maggie...I'm so sorry for your lose." JR said as he stepped forward and hugged Maggie.

Maggie froze she didn't know for a second how JR could possibly know what had happened, and then she remembered...Adam. Adam had been there and she assumed he had told his son and JR had told Jamie and they were not only clued in to her mother's death but the fact that she had a sister that was related to them. Maggie felt this hug was a little awkward but she closed her eyes and hugged JR back placing her head on her friends shoulder.

"We're here for you Mags, always here. We're ganna find her. I promise." Jamie said as he put his hand on Maggie's shoulder wanting to comfort Maggie as well.

Maggie didn't understand why she was crying but when she pulled away from JR's embrace she had tears silently falling once again. She wiped her tears away and smiled at JR and placed her hand on Jamie's keeping Jamie's hand on her shoulder. Maggie took JR's hand in hers and looked at JR before turning to Jamie and squeezing both hands.

"Thank you..." Maggie said looking at JR. "...Thank you both..." Maggie said as she turned her head to look at Jamie.

Jamie nodded his head and pulled Maggie into him and hugged his friend. JR smiled at Maggie and his brother and saw how close the two had been, and could be again just by the way they were both at ease with each other. JR missed having someone to be at ease with; he missed being friends with Maggie and Jamie. The two troublesome duo...and once it had been him, Frankie and Bianca and then Maggie took her sisters place in all their hearts and she stuck there especially with Bianca.

Erica had had enough of the little reunion that had brought JR Chandler and Jamie Martin into her house. As far as she was concerned they weren't welcome in this family party...okay Josh would disagree because Jamie was his cousin but JR had no right to be there and she wasn't afraid to say something.

"What in the world is going on?" Erica asked as she stood up and walked over to the three.

Jamie and JR looked at Maggie before turning to Erica and they both stepped back toward the door, Maggie staying in front of them.

"We're here to help our friend, Erica." JR said looking at Erica.

Erica turned toward Maggie. "Do you need help Maggie?" Erica asked now concerned.

"I..." Maggie started

Reggie stood up and walked over to the group and Bianca wanted to get up but Miranda held her down to the floor.

"Baby...I have to go help Maggie." Bianca said to her daughter.

Miranda looked right up and around the room for Maggie when she heard her mother say she had to help Maggie. Miranda grabbed Kathleen's hand and stood up from the floor.

"Come ons...we helps Mags." Miranda said a she pulled Kathleen over toward where all the grown ups were going.

Maggie looked at Erica and down at the floor she really didn't want to tell everyone like this, not that they would really care about her mother's death but they would care about her and how it's affecting her. Maggie didn't want them to be all over her not now, not when she had to find her sister and she needed to leave Pine Valley as soon as possible. Reggie looked up at Maggie and at Jamie and JR; he nodded his head in acknowledgement to them before turning toward Maggie.

"Who did you lose Maggie?" Reggie asked. "Is that why Bianca didn't know where you were?"

Kendall heard this and stood up and walked over to the group.

"Bianca didn't know where you were? For how long?" Kendall asked and watched Maggie look down and sigh.

"Four days." Maggie said just as Bianca walked up behind her and Maggie felt Bianca lean forward and took hold of Bianca's hands when they wrapped around her waist and held her tight.

Erica was surprised Maggie wasn't even fighting them on this. Erica wasn't surprised that Maggie didn't want to tell them but she was surprised that the blonde was actually talking to them and taking Kendall's grilling to heart. Erica had given Bianca and Maggie her blessing and they knew that, she liked Maggie and she was sorry to have made Maggie worry about Bianca. Last night when she woke up to find Maggie at her door step with dark circles under her eyes she knew, she knew Maggie was everything Bianca wanted and deserved.

"Four days? Maggie what happened?" Greenlee asked as she looked at Maggie concerned.

Jamie poked JR's arm and he made a head signal and JR looked at him like he was insane. Jamie wanted to help Maggie out here but JR knew better to get in the middle of a Kane grilling session. He knew a lot better then to get in to any grilling session, but with an elbow to his ribs he knew he was going to get into this one.

"Maggie's mother passed away." Jamie said as he stepped up closer to Maggie.

JR looked up and watched everyone gasp. Melissa looked up from where she had been seated and stared at Maggie. Melissa could only wonder how Maggie was doing so well so shortly after her mother passed away. It had been almost four months since her mother passed away and she still found herself crying the hours and days away. No wonder Maggie had been so easily upset back at the table.

Miranda looked up at Maggie with a frown. "Gwen-Gwen die?" Miranda asked sadly as she looked up at her mother and Maggie. "Like Efan?"

Kathleen looked at Miranda and saw she was starting to cry and she wrapped her new friend in her arms and let the little girl cry. Bianca stepped away from Maggie for a second and bent down by Kathleen and Miranda and they both went into her arms and she held them both.

Kendall had gasped and squeezed Greenlee's hand tightly as she looked at Maggie. Greenlee had seen Maggie look down at the floor and tears start to fall. Greenlee and Reggie bumped into each other as they were trying to get to Maggie. When they caught their balance they found Maggie was already wrapped up in Erica's arms crying into Erica's shoulder. That was what surprised them all, Erica was comforting Maggie as she would if Maggie were her child.

Erica felt her heart break for Maggie when Jamie told them her mother had passed away. Erica felt horrible and sorrow and the urge to wrap Maggie up in her arms and never let the world hurt her again, because as she looked at Maggie she saw a fragile little girl lost in grief. Maggie meant the world to Bianca and she saw that more times then she could count, she also saw the way Bianca, Miranda and Maggie had become a family. Erica stepped forward and wrapped the blonde in her arms and ran circles up and down Maggie's back slowly as she whispered sweet nothings into Maggie's ear, all to try to sooth her pain.

Maggie didn't fight Erica's embrace nor did she fight the tears and sobs that wracked her body. Maggie stood in Erica's arms being comforted by a woman that was showing her the kindness and love a mother does, this made Maggie weep harder, realizing she lost one mother only to gain another. Maggie pulled back after a few seconds and ran the side of her hand under her eyes wiping the wet streaks away as she did.

Kendall moved over to Melissa and took hold of her sister's hand and kissed the top of her head. Melissa smiled up at Kendall before she took hold of Kathleen's shoulder and started to pull her sister away from the crowd. Maggie looked up when she saw Melissa moving away from the group and she sighed, she didn't want to bring any memories up for the teenager, especially when she knew how hard it was for someone to go through losing their mother.

"That's not all that's happened." Maggie said as she stepped back toward Jamie and JR.

Jamie nodded his head and put his hand on Maggie's shoulder before he let her continue. Jamie was going to help find Maggie's sister, maybe they could find his sister. They needed all the good karma they could get right about now.

"What else happened?" Erica asked looking at Maggie.

"I found out some interesting information." Maggie said and looked down.

Bianca walked up behind Maggie and took Jamie's spot and just grabbed Maggie's hand and gave her girlfriend a comforting smile.

Reggie looked up at Maggie and Bianca before turning to JR and Jamie. Josh looked at the group across from the group he was standing in the middle of and waited for what was coming next. He figured it was why Jamie and JR were there, so it had to be something important because he had been told that Jamie, JR, Maggie and Bianca hadn't been on good terms before they left for Paris.

"It's why JR and Jamie are here, isn't it?" Josh asked asking what everyone else wanted to.

"It is." Maggie said and looked up at Josh and winked. "No need to get jealous." Maggie said and smiled as she watched Josh blush and look down at the ground.

Bianca watched Josh blush and look down at the floor and she turned back to Maggie and saw her smiling and she wanted to know what the hell was going on with her brother and her girlfriend. Maggie turned toward Bianca when she felt her lessening her grip on her hand and sighed.

"I'll tell you later." Maggie whispered into Bianca's ear and kissed the brunette's cheek.

"What else happened?" Reggie asked looking at Maggie. "Not that I love to see you two so cozy but...curious here."

"I found out that my mother gave my young sister away for adoption, fifteen years ago." Maggie said and saw Reggie look confused.

"I thought Frankie and you..."

"I have another sister."

"That's alive?" Erica asked staring at Maggie in disbelief.

"That's alive." Maggie said nodding her head.

"Where is she?" Greenlee asked as she looked at Maggie. "Do you know?" Greenlee asked when she saw the look come over Maggie's face.

"I don't know where she is." Maggie said looking down.

"Then we'll find her." Erica said as she looked at Maggie and Bianca.

Kendall turned toward Greenlee and then her sister and her lover and smiled before making up her mind. "We'll help." Kendall said again confirming her mother's statement on her side.

"Right." Reggie said nodding as he smiled. "Hell if she looks like Maggie and is younger, I might have a shot." Reggie said and was slapped over the head by both Jack and Greenlee.

"Maggie, we'll help you." Jack said as he took hold of his wife's hand.

"Right, so I don't get it why is JR and Jamie involved?" Josh asked confused.

JR looked up and smiles; now he could actually talk. He didn't rather like to stay quiet as everyone around him spoke and almost ignored that he was even there, considering her wasn't involved in the conversation.

"Maggie's sister is my cousin." JR said and watched as everyone became confused including Bianca.

"How does that work?" Bianca asked turning to JR and back to Maggie. Bianca saw the look on Maggie's face and she tried to fix that. "Not that I mean it couldn't be but...I mean...how does that work?"

"Yes, please explain how she is not only a Stone but a Chandler as well."

"Actually she not even a Stone, she's technically a Bennett and a Chandler." Maggie said as she looked at everyone. "I don't know where she is but Anna's promised me that we'll find her. She was already at the Chandler residents and I'm sure she told you what I said." Maggie said looking at Jamie and JR.

They both looked at each other and Jamie scratched his head. "About what?"

Maggie rolled her eyes and pushed Jamie's shoulder. "When we find you it will be up to her with what she wants to do. She was raised by another family and I don't know what she's been told about who her real family is, or if she even knows she adopted but in the end I want it to be up to her. If she wants to know me then that is, great...if she wants to come with me I'm going to do my best so that can happen. In the end after I find her she holds the ball in her court and I'll respect what she does with it." Maggie said looking around the room.

"Is Adam the father?" Greenlee asked just curious.

"Stuart knows the deal. I just have to wait for what he says he wants to do." Maggie said. "Stuarts my sister's father, that's how she's a Chandler. He...he said he'd respect my wishes and that we both just wanted what was best for her. He hasn't met her but he already loves her, and I can't blame him."

Melissa heard what Maggie was saying and played close attention. It felt like it was something she had to hear. She knew Erica Kane was her mother, though as she thought about it she never was told who her biological father was. Father, Melissa didn't know who her biological father was but in the end that was okay with her because she had had a father, he was dead and she wasn't looking for another one. Her parents were dead, and that's just the way things were for her. She had other things to take care of, like Anna and Kathleen.

"Oh..." Everyone said as they looked at Maggie and then Jamie and JR.

"We've already offered our help in finding our cousin." JR said as he looked at everyone. "So I think its time for us to go, let you all get back to your family gathering." JR said and took hold of Jamie's shirt and yanked him back toward him and the door.

Maggie turned around and smiled at JR and Jamie and walked them to the door, Bianca by her side. Once at the door Maggie kissed both men on the cheeks and they smiled.

"I think you should go out of the country more often." Jamie said and took hold of Maggie's hand turning serious. "If you need anything...anything at all just, call." Jamie said and when Maggie nodded he let go of her hand and started to walk back toward the car.

"Same goes for me as well." JR said as he looked at Maggie and then turned toward Bianca. "Both of you can call, any time." JR said and when Maggie and Bianca both smiled and thanked him he turned and walked toward the car.

Maggie and Bianca stood at the door and watched the two brothers leave before they shut the door and headed back into the living room. Things were going to change, for everyone in the room for many different reasons and they knew it. They just hadn't even begun to grasp how much it was going to change, and soon enough they'd find out just a little more of how much things were going to change.

TBC...


	22. Part 19

**I thought I'd show you a banner for this story that my friend made for me. I can't put the link in so if you would like to see it PM me and I'll send the URL you're way. Hope that you will continue to read this story. I know the updates are coming slow. I'm sorry. I have a week off so I'm going to be trying to get as many updates done as I can and post them. **

**Part 19**

Anna and David had arrived at Aidan's a little over a half hour ago. They had watched as Aidan made calls did some computer work and then just sat back. They were now just waiting for the information to be faxed through. It seems Aidan had been right, Greg Madden had been Gwen's doctor during the pregnancy and he was responsible for the adoption. Greg didn't seem as worried about this case as he had been with Dixie's because he left Maggie's sister right in the open.

"Do we know her name?" David asked as he looked at Aidan.

Aidan and David weren't exactly getting along but they were cooperative with each other on this. Anna had told David to behave when they were in the car and he had been good so far. Aidan had wondered what Anna had said to poor David because gibe after gibe David wasn't saying anything. Aidan began to realize the teenager they were looking for was related to David as well and it seemed he wouldn't jeopardize finding her and he seemed dead set on keeping Anna happy so he staid quiet.

"Her name's Melinda..." David said as he looked up at David.

"Do we have a location?" Anna asked as she looked at Aidan.

"No...We're just waiting on a buddy of mine in Florida to send the adoption papers and..." Just as he was about to continue the fax came alive and they all watched as Aidan pushed his chair over to the machine and took out the paper that was coming from it.

Anna and David stood back and let Aidan read the paper over. Anna had to grab hold of David's hand when he became too antsy and was about to pounce on Aidan to get the paper he seemed to be so interested in. Anna stepped forward and saw Aidan was still reading over the paper, just when Anna thought he was going to keep it Aidan passed it over to her.

"Thanks." Anna said and started to look over the paper.

"What does it say?" David asked as he stepped up behind Anna.

Anna looked up from the paper with a blank expression; she looked at Aidan and shook her head before laughing lightly. "Tad just found his lead on his daughter." Anna said and handed David the paper. "Call Tad and then Dixie tell them we got a lead." Anna said as she looked at Aidan.

David looked over the paper just as Aidan and Anna had but he seemed to be the only one realizing that if this was a lead on Kate then where was the lead on Melinda? David put the paper down on the desk in front of him and moved to sit down. David had promised Dixie he would help her find her daughter but he just didn't think after all of this it could be so easy. Greg had switched the adoption papers. In Melinda's file was Kate's file and it lead them down to Florida to a family. It just couldn't be this easy. David looked up at Anna and saw she was already calling people on Kate's lead, he stood up when he heard them talking and walked up to his ex wife.

"Anna..." David said whispering.

"Hold on David." Anna said putting her cell against her chest before going back to speaking into it.

"Anna..." David said again and she put up a finger telling her to give her a minute.

David rolled his eyes and moved to stand in front of Anna. Anna looked at him with a questioning look and he rolled his eyes and pointed to the number of children in the family, how many children the family that had Kate had taken in. Anna took hold of the paper and just stared at the names.

"I'll call you back later." Anna said into her cell before clicking it closed.

Anna placed her cell phone in her pocket and took hold of the paper with both hands. David gave Anna a look when she looked up at him and she turned toward Aidan.

"Aidan...get your friend on the line now." Anna said and Aidan told Tad to hurry over they had a lead and then hung up the cell and came over to Anna.

"Anna what is it? What did you find?" Aidan asked wondering what he had missed.

"Call your friend back, now." Anna said and Aidan picked up the phone and dialed Max's number and started to talk him and told him to hold on, waiting for Anna to give him more to go on.

"Make him check these files..."

"Max...I need a few more files. You got a pen...good they are..." Aidan waved his hand for Anna to give them to him.

"Kathleen Melinda Hart."

"Kathleen Melinda Hart, yes...Hart-H-A-R-T." Aidan said and looked at Anna for the other name.

"Melissa Kendall Hart." Anna said and looked up at Aidan before turning to David.

"Yeah...last one Melissa Kendall Hart. Yes same family...both adopted." Aidan said and looked at Anna trying to get an answer out of his aunt. "Yes...need them A.S.A.P...thanks Max." Aidan said and hung up the cell.

"Anna what is that all about?" Aidan asked looking at his aunt.

"They're out of order." Anna said as she looked at the dates on the sheet of paper.

"What do you mean?" Aidan asked walking over to look at the piece of paper.

"The Hart family adopted three infant girls and the first adoption was for Melissa Kendall Hart, but it's on the bottom of the list. The dates have been fixed and added back up. This files been tampered with. The day that Dixie gave up Kate...her adoption was placed first when it should have been last." Anna said looking at the file before handing it to Aidan.

"So...I'm not getting it." Aidan said looking at his aunt confused.

"Melinda's file, Kate's file and another child that Madden had hidden from their real parents are going to be in the folders of the names I just gave you." Anna said as she moved over to the Fax.

"How do you know that?" David asked looking at Anna.

"Because...it's something I would do and the last name on the list...look at it." Anna said and waited for both men to look at the paper.

"Kendall Hart." Aidan read slowly.

David looked at Anna and then at Aidan...he laughed at the thought of all of this. "So you're saying this family...was Kendall's family...and that they named all their kids with the same name, just switching it..." David thought about it and laughed again. "I get it. Code...Melissa Kendall...which means Kendall was first followed by Melissa and then Melinda and Kathleen...Kate." David said and looked down at the floor. "Greg Madden is one sick twisted intelligent individual." David said and sat down.

Aidan looked at David and for a second wondered how David could understand the messed up names and dates before he could. He was the PI he was supposed to know these things. Well it was just another reason for Aidan to hate David.

The three waited for the fax and when it came they all jumped and waited till it was done and once again died after its short lived life. David looked at Anna and she picked up the papers that went with each file. Anna picked up the papers that weren't needed for Kate's investigation and put the rest in a folder and walked stalked to the exit. Maggie needed to know that they knew where her sister was, what her name was and everyone else disserved to know the truth about some other things as well. Anna stopped at the door and looked at David and Aidan.

"Anything that is not on Kate goes with me. Melinda's my case...Maggie hired me just like Tad asked you to find Kate, Aidan, Maggie asked me to find Melinda. The rest of what was just given goes with me, and don't ask for the files again. I'll handle what I found in the bed way I can." Anna said and saw Aidan nodding his head. "David...I'm going to go tell Maggie we know where Melinda is. You coming?" Anna asked.

David picked up his coat and rushed to the door after telling Aidan to make sure Dixie knew about the findings as well. Aidan nodded his head and watched Anna and David leave his apartment heading to tell Maggie the good news. It seemed Greg Madden had been a very smart boy, and he would have gotten away with keeping Kate hidden if it hadn't been for Gwen Stone's death. If Gwen was still alive and had decided to keep her secret then they would never have been pushed in the direction of the right files and wouldn't know where Kate was. Aidan sighed and took hold of the papers and looked at them and shook his head he couldn't believe it.

"Kate Martin...is really Kathleen Hart." Aidan said out loud before closing his eyes and leaning against the back of his chair.

"Anna...Anna! Wait!" David said and held Anna's arm so she couldn't go any further. "What else did you find out?" David asked as he looked at his ex.

"I found out Maggie's sister's name is Melinda Turner and she lives in a suburb an hour away from Manhattan. I found out Madden used Gwen to help hide Kate, without her knowing, I know that Greenlee isn't the only illegitimate child Jack has. And to top it off...I'm tired hungry and all I want to do is give Maggie what's she looking for and take a three day nap." Anna said as she pulled away from David and got into the car.

David just stood in his spot staring at Anna as she got into the car. Jack had another kid...that was priceless, he also just heard his cousin's full name where she was and that she was okay. David would make sure to pay Greg a visit later on and make sure the bastard got a piece of his mind. For now...he was going with Anna to tell Maggie they had found her sister.

TBC...


	23. Part 20

**Part 20**

Melissa walked into Greenlee's apartment after Kendall and Greenlee. Kathleen was in Greenlee's arms fast asleep and cuddling into Greenlee's shoulder as she slept. Kathleen had a very exciting day, she had met her new best friend and they hadn't stopped playing for a minute after they had met, except when they both fell asleep and again they did that together falling asleep right next to each other holding onto the same stuffed Teddy bear. Even if Melissa hadn't enjoyed herself as much as Kendall had hoped she would she had enjoyed seeing Kathleen happy and care free with her new friend.

As much as Melissa hated to admit it she had actually some how between sob fests enjoyed her time at the party...but she was still having trouble admitting that too herself. Melissa sighed and pushed the carriage the rest of the way in through the door and closed the door behind her. Greenlee had just brought Kathleen into the spare bedroom that they all shared. Kendall had come up to the carriage the minute Melissa had stopped pushing in through the door and picked Anna up into her arms and waited till Melissa was done folding the carriage up before she slowly started to walk away with Anna sleeping soundly in her arms, Melissa following slowly behind.

Greenlee was just pulling the covers over Kathleen shoulders and kissing the little girls forehead as Kendall and Melissa entered the bedroom. Kendall stood and watched how great Greenlee was with Kathleen and unconsciously she ran her thumb back and forth over her stomach. Kathleen wasn't the only one to make a bound that seemed would never break today, Greenlee had formed a bound with Kathleen and Melissa both which only made the bound between her and Kendall all the more special and triple in size. Melissa had also found she enjoyed Bianca's company and it unnerved her to realize that Bianca was actually her sister and Josh was her brother and that she had actually eaten a meal with her biological mother, it seemed things were never going to be the way she had planned them.

Melissa moved past Kendall once she had placed Anna into her crib, Melissa ran her hand through Anna's few curls before placing a kiss to her daughters head and pulling at the small blanket till she was satisfied and she stepped away from the crib and then just collapsed on the bed.

"That is the last time Anne, Kathleen or I ever see Erica Kane again!" Melissa said leaving no room for argument, but somehow Kendall found that small enough space and pride it open and started one.

Kendall looked at Melissa with a sad smile. "Melissa..."

"No, Kendall. I don't want anything to do with her and my daughter is not going to see her either!"

"Melissa you can't just dismiss her like that!" Kendall said turning to her sister some how finding the energy to fight with her.

Greenlee just stepped back and watched the two fighting listening intently to what they were fighting over, since they had been fighting about this same subject for the past two days. Greenlee just wondered why on earth Melissa wouldn't want to see Erica, after all today was the first time the met and she'd been against it even before she met the over zealous woman.

"Why can't I?" Melissa asked getting angry and finding herself able to actually stand up, even though her body ached for the soft feeling of a mattress under her. "Tell me Kendall...why can't I? just dismiss her, just like she dismissed me because she cheated on her husband and got pregnant. I was just a mistake to her, a mistake she's yet to own up to!" Melissa said forgetting who was in the room with her.

"Erica's your mother!?" Greenlee asked her jaw dropped somewhere ten feet below the ground.

Melissa turned a ghostly white as she slowly turned her head to see Greenlee still standing in the room, she thought Greenlee had already left the room. Kendall looked behind her and stared at Greenlee for a moment before turning so her back was facing the far wall and she could see both Greenlee and Melissa if she just turned her head from one side to the other and Greenlee and Melissa could see each other if they looked straight ahead.

"Erica's your mother?" A voice asked from the doorway into the bedroom.

All three women turned to see Ryan Lavery standing at door to the bedroom. It almost had seemed impossible for Melissa to get any whiter but it seemed now that not only Greenlee knew her secret but a stranger knew as well, her face got three shades whiter. Kendall and Greenlee turned and glared at Ryan.

"How did you get in here, Ryan? Greenlee asked looking at her ex-husband.

"I have a key..." Ryan said as he slowly took a step into the apartment. "Who is that?" Ryan asked as he walked up to Greenlee his eyes moving toward Melissa when he reached his ex-wife's side.

"None of you're business!" Kendall and Melissa said at the same time.

"If it has to do with Erica I would think it..."

"Ryan...shut up!" Greenlee said pushing against Ryan's chest so she could get farther away from him when she took a step away. "It has nothing to do with you even if it has to do with Erica and she's not Erica's daughter, as we all know Kendall's Erica's daughter and Melissa was just asking Kendall if it was true." Greenlee said pulling the lie from an invisible hat that must be residing in her hands.

"But then..." Ryan tried to ask but was cut off.

"Kendall and I were both adopted by the same couple. Alice Hart was our mother and I...I wanted to know if Erica Kane was really Kendall's mother or if it was a publicity stunt that you hear about on the TV." Melissa said ending Greenlee's lie for her. "Not that it concerns you, since I've been here for a while and I haven't once seen you or heard anything good about you're latest behavior." Melissa said, showing just how Erica Kane she could go to Kendall, Greenlee and Ryan even if he didn't know why she was such a bitch.

Ryan just gave Melissa a second glance before turning to Greenlee. "Sorry..." He wanted to continue but was cut off.

"No you're not. Now get out...it's late and you shouldn't be here." Greenlee said to her ex and started to walk toward the exit of the room. "Besides the baby's sleeping." Greenlee said and then noticed that might have been the wrong words to use.

"The baby..." Ryan said gently and looked at Greenlee and then at Kendall and at the crib in the corner of the room. Ryan took a step toward the crib wanting to see his child if only once and he'd be happy to know that his child was in such good care and would be loved like a child should be loved.

Melissa as if knowing what Ryan was thinking of doing stepped toward the crib and getting herself between the crib and Ryan, her eyes glaring at Ryan. Kendall saw the look as did Greenlee and they both knew if Ryan took another step toward Anna that Melissa was going to attack Ryan, most likely kill him.

"Stay away..." Melissa said through clenched teeth as she gazed up at Ryan through the top of her eyes.

Ryan finally looked at Melissa's face and was rather shocked at what he found lying there. It was as if she were the mother bear and the child in the crib was her cub but that was impossible and Ryan knew it and took another step toward the crib.

"Get away from my daughter!" Melissa screamed and pushed Ryan with such force that the tall strong man fell to the floor and was left only staring at Melissa in shock.

"She's not your daughter." Melissa heard a feminine voice say as that said woman stood at the door to the bedroom.

TBC...


	24. Part 20B

**I am sorry for the updates coming slow but I seem to be having trouble uploading documents to be posted. So until I can figure out what's going on I guess updates will be coming slow once again. I'm sorry. If anyone else is having this kind of trouble please let me know. It would be helpful to know if its just me or others are having the same trouble. **

**Part 20B**

"What the fuck is wrong with you, Ryan!?" Greenlee asked as she turned around to see Dixie, Anna, David, JR, Tad, Jamie, and Babe standing all over her apartment all starting to move to the bedroom.

Melissa turned her gaze toward the blonde standing by the door and glared at her. "You wanna bet?" Melissa asked as she stared at a woman she didn't know and saw others starting to come. Melissa's body tensed getting her ready for a fight she knew was coming and she was determined to win. "None of you are getting my daughter!" Melissa said as she stood her ground

The commotion had woken up both Kathleen and baby Anna. Kathleen had been listening to what everyone was saying and she had kept her eyes closed afraid to open her eyes but now that someone was threatening to take Anna she was up standing on her bed and rushing over to the crib, standing beside her older sister ready to protect her niece.

"No one taking her Mel...!" Kathleen said as she got into a fighting position she learned at Karate her eyes moving from face to face to see who was who and how tough it might be to get around them.

Dixie had refused to wait another minute after David told her where to find her daughter and that they had proof it was her. There was no way she was going to wait another second no matter how much Anna begged her to, just so she could tell everyone else involved about the truth. Dixie never gave her that chance and here they were. Anna didn't know why she listened to David and went to tell Dixie about Kathleen being Kate first, she should have gone to Maggie first and then to Kendall but she hadn't listened to herself and now here they were with Melissa ready to kill anyone that came near her or her cubs.

"Dixie..." Anna said trying to get past JR and Tad so she could get between Dixie and Melissa.

Dixie didn't even notice Anna had spoken because she had just heard her daughter's voice and was watching as her little girl was ready to defend herself against people that had to be at least 4 times her size. Dixie took a few steps forward and ended up standing right next to Ryan, who was brushing off his clothes, his eyes still on Melissa now sure the child in the crib, was hers and she wasn't letting anyone get near them.

"What the hell is going on?" Kendall asked as she stepped forward getting between Dixie and Melissa.

Kendall had no idea where Dixie was going with this but she knew deep inside that it had to be right if everyone was here and that it would end up crushing her sister and she couldn't have that. Melissa had already been through enough as did Kathleen; they didn't need any more trouble. They just needed peace and quiet and at least a five month period where their lives aren't turned upside down three times in a row.

"That's my daughter..." Dixie said her eyes still glued on Kate. "That's my Kate." Dixie whispered.

Kendall and Greenlee both looked at Dixie confused for a moment, both turning to everyone else and realize it might actually be true but even if it was this was definitely not the way to tell Kate or Melissa about this.

"Kate...who's Kate?" Kathleen asked as she looked up at Melissa and then at the woman standing in front of them.

"I don't know..." Melissa said as she picked up Anna and continued to glare at everyone she didn't know. "shh...baby its okay." Melissa whispered to Anna as she bounced her up and down.

Kathleen moved to stand beside Kendall. "You stay way from me and my sisters cause I'll...I'll..." Kathleen looked around and then grabbed a pillow off her bed and threw it behind her back ready to swing if anyone came up to Kendall. "...I'll hit ya...I swear!" Kathleen threatened.

Dixie watched this and covered her heart with her hands as she watched her little girl prepare to protect her sisters...wait sisters.

"Who are you're sisters?" Dixie asked.

"Dixie...come on this isn't the time for this. She deserves better then this!" Anna said as she got up to Dixie. "She deserves much better then this...especially since her sisters are here." Anna said as she looked at Kendall and then Melissa.

"No Anna...no...I can't. I need my daughter now...I need to hold her in my arms and know that she's safe with me!" Dixie said tears falling.

"Who's your daughter?" Greenlee asked all of a sudden as she stepped around Ryan, Tad and JR to get next to Kendall and Kathleen.

"She is...that's my sister." JR said pointing to Kathleen. "You can't tell us to wait...she's right there...you just can't tell us to go home and wait another day."

"Why not? You've waited all this time...what is a few more hours!?" Anna asked already knowing the answer to the question she just asked but she had to stall.

"Because that's another hour too long!" Tad said as he looked at Anna. "You of all people should..."

"I know that...I do Tad but think about what you're about to do! Just think about it!" Anna said pleadingly as she looked at old friends. "Please...she's a child and she's already lost both of her parents..." Anna saw Tad and Dixie about to say otherwise. "...parents she grew up knowing. Give her time...you NEED to give her time!" Anna said.

"Lissa...?" Kate asked scared as she stepped back toward her sister.

"Yes, Kat?" Melissa asked as she got in front of Kathleen already knowing which one of them the group wanted, and they'd get Kathleen only over her dead body.

"...you won't let them take me will you?" Kathleen asked as she hid behind Melissa tears falling. "I don't want to go with them...I want to stay with you!" Kathleen said loudly so all in the room could hear.

"I won't...I won't let them take you." Melissa said as she looked down at Kathleen and then stared at the adults with new conviction. Melissa turned toward the crib and placed Anna down, the infant sound asleep once again. Melissa then turned back to Kathleen and picked her up and stepped another step away from the group.

"Did you hear that...she doesn't want to go with you!" Melissa said as she made eye contact with all the new comers. "She's my sister...you hear me...my sister and I won't let you have her!" Melissa said as she took another step back...heading for the door that went to the bathroom that connected to the master bedroom which would get her out into either side of the hallway and she could get her and Kathleen out of there, with the knowledge that Anna would be safe until she could come back and get her.

With one last look at everyone Melissa ran to the door with speed someone her age dreamed of possessing. Kathleen was now on her back with her legs wrapped around her sister's waist, her arms around Melissa's neck and they crashed into the hallway wall and JR and David tried to get in their path but Melissa jumped on top of the couch before jumping off it and making a run for the front door of the apartment and making it out the door and into the stairwell with Tad, JR and David following her. Melissa had heard Dixie's screams for her to not take her daughter but she could heard Kathleen's pleading to not let them take her more clearly and she wasn't about to follow orders from a woman she didn't even know over her sister.

Kendall had wanted to run after her sister but she couldn't. Greenlee had promised to find Melissa and Kathleen and had run out of the room following behind Ryan and the rest of the group, leaving Anna and Kendall alone in the girl's room with a now screaming crying Anna Hart in the crib.

"What the hell just happened?!" Kendall asked as she glared at Anna.

"What just happened was a disaster!" Anna said shaking her head. "I swear to God...this time is the last time I EVER listen to David!" Anna said shaking her head and then quieted herself when she heard the baby's cries coming from the crib. "Is that Anna?" Anna asked as she looked up at Kendall.

Kendall picked her niece into her arms and bounced her up and down like she had seen Melissa do many times in the last two days and Anna soon quieted down but her tears continued to fall as if she knew something was wrong.

"Yes this is Anna..." Kendall said and then stopped talking. "...how did you know her name?" Kendall asked as she looked up.

"I know a lot more then just her name." Anna said as she looked at Kendall.

Kendall turned her head to the side as she looked at Anna. "Yeah...and how much more do you know?" Kendall said not believing that Anna could possibly know that Anna was her niece by blood and Erica's granddaughter.

"I know that not only is she you're sister's daughter but you are bioligicly her aunt." Anna said as she looked at Kendall and watched the shocked expression overtake the brunette's face.

"How did you..."

"I know a lot more then even you do." Anna said as she looked at Kendall.

"You know who Melissa's father is, don't you?" Kendall asked, that always seemed to be the one piece of information that she never was told, not even Melissa knew who her biological father was.

"I do..." Anna said as she looked at Kendall and then toward the door.

"Well...who is it?" Kendall asked.

"Jackson." Anna whispered as she looked down.

Kendall did a double take. "Jackson...as in my mothers Jackson?" Kendall asked as she looked at Anna.

"Yes...as in you're mother's Jackson." Anna said and watched Kendall try and take this in.

"Melissa's Greenlee's sister as well." Kendall stated as she looked down at Anna, "You hear that little one...Greenlee's your aunt too." Kendall said and then looked up at Anna. "How did you...how did you find out?" Kendall asked.

"I looked in the right places." Anna said as she looked at Kendall.

"Why would you know about Melissa and Kathleen if you were looking for Maggie's sister?" Kendall asked.

"It just so happens that our all time Dr. Madden switched the files, so Melissa's file was under your name, while Kate's was under Melissa's, and Melinda's, Maggie's sister, was under Kate's."

"Kathleen..." Kendall said.

"Excuse me?" Anna asked slightly confused.

"Kathleen...not Kate...Kathleen!" Kendall said as she looked at Anna. "As you just saw Kathleen wants noting to do with being Kate." Kendall stated as she looked at Anna before looking down at the now slumbering child in her arms.

"You're right...she doesn't seem to want anything to do with being Kate but that doesn't change the fact that she is." Anna stated.

"It changes everything." Kendall said as she looked at Anna. "Even if Madden tricked Dixie into giving up Kate it doesn't change the fact that she did give her up and that Kate was raised by someone else and that she doesn't want to be Kate, she wants to be who she was since she was handed to her mother...and I'm not talking about Dixie." Kendall said as she looked at Anna. "No matter what Dixie wants in the end if Kathleen wants to stay with Melissa I'll do everything in my power to make sure it stays that way." Kendall stated leaving no room for argument.

Anna nodded her head knowing Kendall was being very serious about this and as much as she'd like to think that maybe this all could have a happy ending she also had some more information in her hands that no one else knew, specifically Stuart and Maggie. It turned out that Melinda Turner, Maggie's sister and Stuart's daughter was kidnapped last week and hasn't been returned or found. Anna looked down...she had no idea how to tell anyone about this let alone Maggie and Stuart but she knew she had to...but she'd wait a few hours after all it was already close to midnight. The news about everything would just have to wait till then.

"Where would Melissa go?" Anna asked as she looked at Kendall.

Kendall looked up at Anna and then back down she had no idea where Melissa would go...she was new in town and didn't know her way around very well as far as she knew Melissa could be trying to get tickets back to Florida.

"I don't know." Kendall said as she looked back down at the angelic face deep in sleep with no real knowledge

---------------------------

Melissa pulled Kathleen closer to her, trying to supply her sister with her body heat. They had been hiding for almost two hours now and it was getting cold and they didn't have anything but the clothes they were wearing to keep them warmed. Melissa had been able to get away from the group that had chased her; it was rather easy...after all she was the star of the track team back at home. Even with Kathleen's extra weight she was able to stay ahead of them and lose them in the shadows. The shadows...jumping from shadow to shadow was something Melissa had mastered and had used to get away from her pursuers. Melissa stood up from her crouching position and slowly stepped out from behind the bushes and looked both ways before walking briskly across the street to the one house she knew she could go to if she needed anything.

As she passed by the front gate, having kicked the wooden gate open because she couldn't open it since she had full hands right now. As the gate slammed back into the lock it shook the wooden frame the held up the plastic mail box, an exact replica of the house. The mail box read 'Dr. Madden'

TBC...


	25. Part 21

**Part 21**

**------Next Morning-----**

Maggie awoke to the sound of commotion outside the bedroom. Maggie pushed herself up toward the head board, not sitting up because she knew if she did she would wake the sleeping brunette that was using her as a human pillow. Maggie was content to just stay in bed until she heard the voices and the commotion outside get louder and fiercer. It was time to wake Bianca up.

"Bianca..." Maggie whispered into Bianca's ear. "...Bianca...baby wake up." Maggie gently said into Bianca's ear as she brushed strands of brown locks behind said ear.

Bianca stirred and moaned lightly, not wanting to get up just yet. She was having a wonderful dream...one where Maggie had come back and was lying right next to her.

"Dreaming..." Bianca whispered as she turned and burrowed further into Maggie's body.

Maggie smiled as she looked down at Bianca, but her smile faded when the yelling from outside got louder and it seemed even Bianca could now here what was going on outside. Bianca groaned really realizing what was going outside the sanctuary of her warm bed. Bianca slowly moved to get out of bed but when she moved her leg to swing it over the edge of the bed her knee met with something soft and then her ears were graced with the sound of profanity.

"God...that hurt." Maggie groaned and rolled away from Bianca only to roll off the bed and hit the ground rather hard. "Oww...mother f..."

Bianca's eyes shot open and she crawled to the edge of the bed, her eyes widening when she saw Maggie on the floor. "Maggie?"

Maggie looked up at Bianca, now glaring at her lover. "You are so dead." Maggie said fiercely as she rushed off the ground and pinned Bianca to the bed, the brunette's 'fearful' screams turning to laughter when her girlfriend sat on her torso pinning her arms down.

"You're really here." Bianca said smiling as she looked up at Maggie.

"I'm really here." Maggie said as she rolled off Bianca, kissed her lightly before getting off the bed and throwing on a pair of sweat pants and replaced her night gown with a T-shirt. "...and someone REALLY is outside causing a lot of noise." Maggie said as she ran her hands through her hair and stood at the end of the bed looking at Bianca.

Bianca just continued to lay where she was staring at Maggie with a beautiful smile. Bianca sat up and continued to stare at Maggie until she heard the raised voices herself and rushed to put on something a little more presentable.

"You don't understand mother she's gone!" Kendall said as she sat down on the couch tears streaming down her cheeks.

Greenlee stood in front of Kendall, her hand on the taller woman's shoulder; she turned her upper body toward Erica.

"Last night Dixie, JR and Tad barged into the apartment and started making accusations that Kathleen was Kate." Greenlee said as she looked at the older woman.

"Because Kathleen is Kate!" David interjected as he stepped forward.

"That doesn't give you the right to come into Greenlee's home and make accusations like that on a six year old child!" Kendall yelled as she looked at David.

Erica looked back and forth at the four adults that had just walked into her home, two being her daughters and one of them breaking down because her adopted sister had run away with her younger adopted sister, and turned out said younger adopted sister was actually Kate Martin. Erica brought her hand to her head, this was going to be one very long day.

"So...where are they?" Erica asked as she looked at Greenlee and then Kendall, ignoring David who she didn't even invite into her home.

"Kathleen didn't want to go with them and Melissa wasn't going to let them take her so she took Kathleen and ran away." Greenlee said as she looked at Erica and was about to sit down when she heard Anna's cries.

Anna was holding baby Anna in her arms and had been doing a great job at remaining quiet and calm as she held the young child but it seemed the infant had picked up on all the tension and heard all the yelling and decided she didn't like it. Anna soon handed baby Anna over to Greenlee when the younger woman came to take the infant from her. Kendall stood from the couch and went to take Anna from Greenlee but Greenlee wouldn't hand her over.

"I got her..." Greenlee said soothingly as she sat down, making Kendall sit next to her as she did.

"She ran away?" Jack asked as he placed his hand on Erica's shoulder.

"Yes..and she took Kate with her!" David said letting his frustration out. "She has no right..."

"She has every right David!" Anna said as she looked at her ex husband.

"Melissa has grown up with Kathleen! She's helped raise Kathleen for almost half her life! To say she has no right to protect her or want to keep her is ridiculous! She has every right!" Kendall said as she looked at David furious. "They've grown up together...just like Melissa and I did, to say our bond is any less then the bond between Kathleen and Melissa is saying that Lily and Reggie have no right to protect each other! Just because we're all not blood related doesn't take away the fact that we're family!" Kendall said as she stood up and glared at David. David was lucky there was a couch between the two because if there hadn't been then Kendall was sure she would have killed the man.

David fell silent. He had nothing to say to that because he knew she was right. Anna looked at Kendall and knew well enough to stay silent.

"What's going on in here?" Bianca asked as she walked into the living room holding a sobbing Miranda in her arms, with Maggie standing behind her trying to comfort Miranda.

Everyone turned toward the hallway and looked at Bianca, Miranda and Maggie. The look Bianca had on her face left no room for argument, it told them the noise level in this room was unacceptable and was unnecessary and that she was going to get answers from one of them that instant. Reggie and Lily had left when David and Anna had showed up. Jack informing them he'd call when it was 'safe' to come back home. It was a good thing that they had left because the yelling would have caused a bigger problem for Lily is she had stayed.

"What's happened?" Maggie asked as she stepped around Bianca and Miranda. Maggie saw David and Anna here and she saw the looks on everyone's faces and knew something had gone down while they weren't present. It was scary to think about because they were back in Pine Valley and in Pine Valley ANYTHING could happen.

"Melissa and Kathleen had run away." Erica said as she turned to Bianca and Maggie.

"Ya see mom...ya see." Miranda sobbed into her mother's shoulder. "Kafween gone!"

Bianca gave Maggie a look that told her to stay here while she left. Maggie nodded and stepped down the two stairs that would bring her to the threshold of the living room, turned and watched Bianca take Miranda aback to her room. Maggie sighed...she she should be the one taking Miranda away, so Bianca could stay and find out what was going on, only problem was Miranda wouldn't' let go of Bianca. Maggie cleared her throat and turned back to the group.

"That's not the only thing that happened..." Maggie said matter of factly, and left the statement open so someone could fill in the rest of the blank.

"No...its not." Anna answered as she looked at Maggie.

"What happened?" Maggie asked after no one came forth to say anything further.

"We found Greg's files on Kate and Melinda." David said as he looked at his cousin.

Maggie looked at David confused. "Am I supposed to know who Melinda is?" Maggie asked as she stepped into the room.

"She's your sister." David said slowly.

Maggie's expression flattened and she just stared blankly at David. "My sister...?"

"Your sister." Anna and David said as they nodded their heads once.

"You found her already?" Erica asked as she looked at Anna and David. "Funny how you can find Maggie's sister in two days but its taken you almost a year to find Kate." Erica said flat toned.

"We found her because we were looking for Kate." Anna said as she looked at Erica. "Greg Madden, was very smart and was able to hide files within files and it just so happens when we pulled Kate's file we got Melinda's and when we pulled Melinda's we got Kate's and when we pulled Melissa's we got Kendall's and, when we pulled Kendall's we were lead to the rest of Madden's secrets." Anna said as she looked at Erica.

"Kendall's?" Erica and Greenlee asked as they looked at Anna.

"Yes, Kendall's." Anna said.

"Wait..." Maggie said as she stepped up to the middle of the living room, her hand raised up to her head as she looked toward the corner of the room thinking. "...let me get this straight you found Kate." Anna and David nodded. "You found my sister." Again the duo nodded. "But you found Melissa's and Kendall's as well?" For a third time they nodded. "Now I'm just going out on a limb here because well I can." Maggie stated as she looked down at the floor. "Why would Greg be responsible for Kendall's adoption? Or how...he wasn't that old!" Maggie said as she looked over at Anna and David.

"He wasn't." Anna and David said as they looked at Maggie.

Jack took interest in this. Jack happened to know a lot about adoption one because he had adopted both Lily and Reggie but also he was a lawyer and had been taught the basics and he knew for a fact if Greg wasn't in charge of Kendall's adoption there was only one reason he would be handed the case file. That only reason was because...Jack stopped his train of thought. 'No' Jack thought as he looked over at Kendall then turned to Erica before locking onto Anna and realized for the second time she wouldn't look directly into his eyes. 'No..!" Jack thought once again. The only reason Greg Madden would have been given Kendall's case file was because he was responsible for a blood relative of Kendall's being placed alongside her

"Kathleen's, Kate." Maggie said as she looked down at the floor.

"Yes." Anna answered knowing that Maggie needed some time to absorb this all.

"Melinda's my sister...where is she?" Maggie asked as she looked up at Anna.

Anna looked down at this. "Maggie..." Anna sighed this wasn't going to be easy.

"What?" Maggie asked her heart sinking when she saw the look gracing Anna's face, that face told her heartbreak was about to come.

Maggie felt arms wrap around her from behind and didn't have to look around to know Bianca was the one holding her. Maggie shook her head...she knew that look that was the look a friend held when they had really bad news...news of a family member's death. Maggie had seen that face only five days ago and she knew that this time she was just as unprepared for it as she was the last two times she'd seen it.

Bianca tightened her arms around Maggie when she felt the blonde slowly moving down. Bianca had been listening from the doorway and had been overjoyed to hear Anna had found both Kate and Melinda, Melinda Maggie's sister. She was going to run over to Maggie and hug the blonde when she heard this but had stopped and waited for her to finish asking her questions but when she saw Anna's face fall she knew there was no good news about Melinda. The news Maggie was about to be given would be heartbreaking and Bianca needed to be with Maggie through this heartbreak now more then ever because now she wasn't facing one she was facing two.

"I'm so sorry Maggie..." Anna said looking down. David looked at Anna confused he hadn't been told anything about Melinda except she was in New York, and that they had found her...this news was going to be new to him as well.

"Oh god..." Maggie said as she covered her mouth and shook her head.

Kendall and Greenlee both looked at Maggie and opened their mouths to say something but when they saw Maggie's tears already falling they knew there was nothing to say. Maggie didn't need to hear what had happened to her sister, all she had to know was the look on Anna's face, the look that told her she wasn't going to be meeting her sister after all. Erica grabbed onto Jack's hand and held it tightly as she watched a young woman go through another lose.

"What...what happened?" Maggie asked almost choking on her tears.

Anna looked down before looking back up at the woman she considered a daughter, Maggie deserved to hear that happened, and she deserved the chance to look into someone's eyes as they were saying it. "She was kidnapped a week ago..." Anna slowly said and looked down. "They found the..." Anna looked down.

Maggie screamed into her hands and fell to her knees she tried to push Bianca's hands away but stopped when she knew she was about to scream once again and covered her mouth and screamed into her hands once again. Anna knew Bianca could take care of Maggie so she turned and watched as David's face filled with anger and confusion before he finally let loose and rushed to the door and left the house leaving the door wide open. Anna followed him and watched him pace feverishly back and forth along the sidewalk before he stopped by a pole and threw his fist into it before collapsing to the ground in tears.

One lose he could handle...he might have been able to get through his aunts death in a few weeks but to know that he had lost a family member he could have, or might have been able to save by being there killed him. Frankie was dead because of his mother, now this young teenager...young woman was gone as well and he never got the chance to help.

Greenlee looked over at Maggie and then down at the floor two tears falling in sympathy for the young woman. As if it weren't enough to lose your mother but to lose your sister in the same month.

TBC...


	26. Part 22

**Hidden Hearts**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own this TV show nor do I own most of these characters. If I did then I'd most likely have had something like this happen some time ago. ;-)

**Part 22 **

**--5 Days Ago-- **

**--New York-- **

The last bell of the day rang and out of every classroom poured students dying to get out of the building. The halls slowly started to empty the sounds of friends talking about their plans for the weekend and how much homework their teachers gave them, started to become less. The sounds of lockers opening and closing slowly slowed and soon the halls were filled with nothing but the echo of students' conversation that were now talking place outside the school building.

Melinda Turner was very different from any other high school student, she was two years ahead of students her age and she was going to graduate this year at the age of 16, she was out the classroom door as fast as possible. Melinda would love to say she was the first one out of the school building but she happened to be dead last, which in the end caused her to miss her bus. Today wasn't the best day of the week, though it was Friday and it was supposed to be. Melinda sighed and dropped her school bag down to the sidewalk and leaned up against the fence and waited for another bus that would take her home. Home that sounded great to her right now, what also sounded great was the school year was almost done; they only had two weeks left before graduation hence all the books packed into her bag and why it was so heavy. Summer...that would have sounded so nice if the plans she had made to go to Florida hadn't been cancelled. Melinda kicked the bottom of her disgusting black school shoe against the pavement as she thought about the trip being cancelled.

Melinda had worked hard for the money she earned, she had two jobs one yes was freelance babysitting for neighbors and family members but she also worked at the local newspaper and was a typist. She made good money there but the hours were horrible and she had taken the job so she could get the money to go down to Florida this summer, and now after a year of working and making the money she needed, she couldn't go. Melinda had been told that her biological parents were there but then Dr. Madden informed her that her of the horrible news, her biological mother had died. Melinda had cried for her lost chance at meeting her mother but knew deep in her heart that staying here; with a family that wanted her was best.

Melinda groaned and stood up from the fence and put her hands at the bottom of her sweatshirt, it was too hot to have it on. Just as the sweatshirt covered her head someone walked up to her and poked her side causing her to jump.

"Hey, Lin..." Matt said smiling as he moved back a step so he was leaning up against the fence.

Melinda pulled her sweatshirt over her head and placed it over her bag and rolled her eyes. She would have freaked out if it had been any other person that had poked her. Matt was her best friend, they lived right next to each other, though this year they hadn't been getting along much and Matt rarely talked to her. Melinda wasn't the cheerleading type; though she had the blonde hair that goes with the gig she wasn't dumb she was basically a nerd. Melinda may have the looks of a cheerleader but she was no such thing she even had the glasses and romance novel in her bag to prove it as well as the expectance letters to Harvard, Yale, Duke and NYU, all offering academic scholarships.

"What do you want, Matt?" Melinda asked.

They had been friends, once, not this year. This year it was all about Matt proving to his new football friends that he was no longer friends with her, so that meant humiliating her in front of everyone at school. Matt was a year younger then she was and even it might seem cool to be best friends with a senior it wasn't cool to be best friends with her.

"Don't be like that." Matt said gently as he leaned forward so he could check if there were any busses coming.

"Be like what, Matt? Offended, defensive, oh right you're the one that has to be defensive, have to cover that end zone." Melinda said as she picked up her sweatshirt and her bag, throwing both over her shoulder.

Matt grabbed his bag and started to follow Melinda, he knew that he was a jerk to her lately but they had been best friends he didn't want to lose that, even though he knew he probably already did. Matt jogged a few paces to catch up to Melinda, once by her side he spit out his chewing gum and continued to walk along side Melinda. Melinda rolled her eyes couldn't Matt take the hint?

"Where are you going?" Matt asked trying to get Melinda to talk to him.

"Another bus stop." Melinda said as she continued to walk, but when she saw Matt was following her she turned around and started walking back to the other bus stop.

"Oh come on!" Matt said as he turned around and started to walk after Melinda. "Why won't you just grow up, Melinda?!" Matt asked getting frustrated when Melinda turned around again to walk to the other bus stop that was five blocks up.

"You know me, I like to follow example. So when you grow up, maybe I will too." Melinda said and kept walking to 116th knowing if she turned around again she'd never make it to the other bus stop by the time the bus came.

Matt smiled, he knew how feisty Melinda could be, and just how stubborn as well. Matt continued to walk after Melinda happy that she hadn't changed directions again, but he did remain silent not really in the mood to fight with Melinda at the moment. Matt just wanted to catch a bus, maybe have a talk with Melinda in the mean time.

Melinda turned around and saw Matt was still following her, she also saw their bus coming and they still had three more blocks to go to get to the next bus stop. Melinda cursed and grabbed onto the straps of her backpack and made a run for it, not even bothering to call Matt and warn him. Matt didn't need the warning anyway, he soon saw the bus and started running after Melinda, toward the bus stop as well.

In the end neither of them made the bus stop and the bus just flew by and they both stopped running, both panting for a short while before they just walked up to the bus stop and waited for the next bus, ignoring the other.

"This is ridiculous!" Matt groaned as he threw his arms up into the air.

"Don't I know it?" Melinda said shaking her head as she rolled her eyes.

"This is all you're fault!" Matt said pointing a finger at Melinda.

"My fault? How is it my fault?" Melinda asked as she turned to face Matt shocked.

"If you hadn't been such a...a..."

"A what...go on...say what ever it was that you were going to say. What am I?" Melinda asked as she stared at Matt.

"A stubborn person then we wouldn't have missed that bus!" Matt accused.

"You know I am so sick and tire of being made fun of!" Melinda screamed at matt.

Matt realized his mistake too late. "Lin...I'm..."

"Don't bother." Melinda said and stalked away from the bus stop turning down the block not going in the right direction of another bus stop.

Matt didn't follow this time and he wished he had. When Matt got home later that evening he was met at his door by his father looking as pale as a ghost and about to tell him someone in the family had just died. Matt had rushed past his dad before he could tell him anything and ran into the kitchen to see his mother at the kitchen table next to Melinda's mother, Phoebe Turner and Cole Turner, Melinda's father. Melinda's mother was crying hysterically with his mother and Melinda's father comforting her.

"What happened? Where's Melinda?" Matt asked knowing that something had to have happened to Melinda if her parents were here and her mother was so upset.

"Son..." Matt's father started.

"Where's Melinda!?" Matt asked once again screaming.

"She's been kidnapped." Matt's father answered as he looked down. "She was abducted by a mad man and...is being held for ransomed. The Turners came here because; they shouldn't be alone right now."

Matt just shook his head. It was his all His fault! Matt ran up the stairs to his bedroom and slammed the door behind him and jumped into his bed and screamed into the pillows. It was his entire fault! He should have followed her; he shouldn't have let her go alone.

* * *

"Doctor Madden?" Melinda asked as she looked out the window and saw them passing a sign that read 'Welcome to Pine Valley'

"Yes...Melinda?" Dr. Madden asked and turned to look at the teenager that was being given a third and final chance to make her life better.

"Why are we here?" Melinda asked. She had agreed to go away with Dr. Madden only because of the promise. That she'd be told who her biological father was and where she could find him and her family.

"We're here so you can finally be with your real family." Dr. Madden said as the car stopped in a drive way. "For tonight...you'll stay here and tomorrow we'll go see to finding your father. Tomorrow your new life starts" Dr. Madden said and watched Melinda nod smile and get out of the car with her back pack. This was going to be easier then she thought.

"I won't be Melinda Turner anymore...I'll be Melinda Stone Chandler." Melinda said smiling as she walked up to the front door.

TBC...


	27. Part 23

**A/N: This update has taken longer then I expected to get up. Sorry about that. Finals are coming up so studying and projects have become a proirity. I still plan on updating the stories I've written on my own and with Chris as reguarly as I can. Anyhow...here's the next update. **

**

* * *

**

**Part 23 **

**-------(Present) 5 Hours later--------- **

Kendall was sitting in the living room of Greenlee's apartment waiting for Greenlee. Melissa had called her almost an hour after she had left Erica's house saying she had found a safe place for Kathleen, Anna and her. Kendall hadn't wanted to let Melissa take Anna but she did and helped her sister get their things and dropped her off at a bus stop that would take her to where ever she was going to go. Greenlee had staid to be with Maggie, Kendall had wanted to stay but Anna was causing a fuss and she wasn't sure she could handle everything she was being told. Kendall felt for Maggie but she also felt for her sisters and had her own problem to solve. If what Anna was saying was true there were a few things that had to be taken care of by tonight. That's what Greenlee was doing at that very moment.

Greenlee had left to go catch Molly Hart, Kendall's cousin, the one she had forbidden her sisters from going near. It seemed the woman wouldn't take care of Melissa, Anna and Kathleen because Melissa was Anna's mother. Kendall had wanted to throttle the woman and knew if she was given the chance she actually might, so Greenlee went instead. It seemed Molly had the papers that Kendall needed to sign to become Melissa and Kathleen's legal guardian. Kendall had signed the papers and now all Greenlee was doing was bringing them in front of a judge with the help of one of Roger's old business partners.

Once Greenlee came back Kendall would officially be Melissa and Kathleen's guardians and until Dixie and Tad could bring up a custody hearing she would be their caretakers no matter what they tried to do. Legally Kendall would be their parent and she was okay with that, only until she could convince Melissa to come forth as Melissa Kane Hart. Kendall knew it was a long shot but if she could convince her sister to tell their mother who she really was then Erica could rightfully take custody of Melissa and help Melissa fight for custody of Kathleen.

Kendall sighed, these next few months were going to be hell and she knew it, and not to mention her due date was in 12 weeks. Kendall ran her hand through her hair; these next few months were going to be long indeed.

Kendall jumped up from the couch when the phone rang. She rushed over to the cordless and picked it up, not even looking at the caller ID.

"Melissa?" Kendall asked hopefully.

"No, dear its me." Erica said and sat down. "Still no word?" Erica asked concerned.

'Wonder how concerned she'd be if she found out who Melissa really is.' Kendall thought as she fell back down to the couch, her free hand moving to her ever growing stomach. "She's left town..." Kendall answered honestly.

"Left town...without Anna?" Erica asked now sitting up straighter then she had been before.

"No...she has Anna." Kendall said and closed her eyes.

"Then...Kendall that would mean she came to you." Erica said trying to comprehend why her daughter would let her sister leave.

"She did come to me...she got all their things and she got on a bus with Anna and said she'd get in touch with me when she could." Kendall answered dejectedly.

"Why didn't you stop her from going?" Erica asked.

"I couldn't." Kendall whispered into the phone. "She loves Kathleen and she wasn't going to see her be taken from her just like everyone else."

"Kate isn't hers..." Erica said gently.

"Kathleen isn't Dixie's either!" Kendall retorted. "Kathleen isn't Tad's, JR's, Ryan's anyone but Alice's daughter and Melissa's sister."

"Alice's daughter..." Erica said nodding. "Alice is...Kendall they need a mother...a parent to take care of them. How is Melissa going to provide for Anna and Kathleen?"

"She won't have to on her own." Kendall said. "I adopted them mother. They're my responsibility no one else's. Not Dixie's not Tad's not JR's or yours. Mine...they are my sisters and they are not going to be taken from me by anyone else!" Kendall said and hung up on her mother.

"They're not going to be taken away from me!" Kendall said firmly trying to convince herself.

"You're right..." Greenlee said as she stepped into her apartment, the door closing behind her. Greenlee walked over to the couch and sat next to Kendall, and put her hand on the taller woman's knee. "They wouldn't be taken away from you again, because you're now they're adoptive mother." Greenlee said as she pulled out the adoption papers, signed and filed away, this was just they're copy.

Kendall smiled and felt the back of her eyes burn and knew she couldn't help the tears that were about to fall. "Thank you." Kendall whispered. Kendall took hold of Greenlee's hand and held it in her own.

Greenlee smiled and looked down at their hands and then up into Kendall's face. When Greenlee saw the tears, a sad smile took over her features and she moved her free hand up to Kendall's face and cupped the taller woman's cheek, her thumb brushing away Kendall's tears.

"Don't cry..." Greenlee whispered and leaned her head forward so her forehead was pressed up against Kendall's.

"I can't help it..." Kendall said as she continued to cry.

Kendall closed her eyes for a moment trying to stop the tears, but realized they weren't stopping anytime soon so she opened her eyes. When her eyes opened Kendall's breath was taken away. Staring deeply into her own eyes were Greenlee's open brown eyes. Open as in completely open, not just because her eye lids were up and her eyes were showing, but really open. Open as in the sense of letting her in, seeing right through those eyes and into the soul, Greenlee's soul. Kendall wasn't sure if what she was seeing was really there but she prayed it was. The love she could feel coming from just one look into Greenlee's eyes would forever be enough to sustain her for the rest of her life, that she was sure of. No one had ever looked at her like this, no one until now.

Greenlee wasn't sure what optted her to do what she did next but all in all she really didn't care. Greenlee moved her hand from Kendall's cheek down to the brunette's jaw line and turned Kendall's face to meet her own perfectly. Greenlee closed her eyes when she felt Kendall's breath glide across her face; their lips were centimeters apart. Greenlee felt Kendall's deep in take and heard it as well.

"Please..." Greenlee whispered once again not sure if she was asking Kendall not to cry or begging her not to pull away. Either way it didn't matter because within a few seconds of whispering the word she captured Kendall's lips with her own in a tentative kiss.

The kiss didn't stay that way for long. Kendall wouldn't let the kiss stay like that. She wrapped her arms around Greenlee's neck and pulled her best friend closer to her. Her hands locked behind Greenlee's neck and she moaned when Greenlee's hand moved to her waist. Greenlee was really trying to keep her weight off of Kendall's stomach and their child. That sounded so right...their child.

"We need to talk." Kendall whispered panting as she pulled away from the kiss, her eyes still closed.

"Yes...we do." Greenlee whispered, her eyes still closed as well.

"But not now..." Kendall said shaking her head before she pulled Greenlee's lips back to her own...and leaned Greenlee back against the other arm of the couch, and slowly followed the brunette.

"Right..." Greenlee said her lips moving against Kendall's as she spoke. "...not now."

TBC...


	28. Part 24

**A/N**: I know its been a long time since this has been updated but I'm back with an update. Finals are here and so are the state exams so its going to be hectic for a while so I thought I should post an update now and then start to come back when the tests are all done. Through the summer there should be frequent updates. Hope that you'll continue to read and let me know what you think. Let me know if you think I'm doing a good job or a bad one. Just no flames about it being Femslash. I have it clearly marked as femslash.

* * *

**Part 24 **

**------Madden household------ **

Melinda smiled as she watched the little girl enjoying the many toys that hid inside the play bin. Melinda hadn't really gotten a chance to talk to the girl's sister because she had just been there to drop off the little girl and then leave. Dr. Madden had told her that three other girls would be arriving soon, each one looking for their real parents as well. Melinda hadn't really thought much about it until she met the brunette, or just met her shadow. The little girl and her had talked and gotten to know each other, they had to, because Melinda was babysitting her till her sister, Melissa came back.

"Melinda?" Kathleen asked as she walked over to the older blonde. "What's this...?" Melinda asked as she held up a magic eight ball. "It's got a whole and a number eight on it." Kathleen said as she handed Melinda the toy and then hopped up onto the couch next to the teenager.

Kathleen wasn't afraid with Melinda, because Dr. Madden and Melissa said that she was a good person and she'd be her babysitter. Kathleen liked babysitters...Melissa was her babysitter and so was Molly. They are both good babysitters, she liked Melissa the most though. Melinda was just her knew babysitter and that was okay because she knew Melissa was going to get Anna. They had to leave Anna with Kendall because of the bad people trying to take her away, but Melissa and Dr. Madden wouldn't let that happen, and now neither would Melinda.

"It's a Magic Eight Ball." Melinda said smiling as Kathleen sat on her lap.

"Magic?" Kathleen asked her face lighting up as she looked at the MAGIC eight ball.

"Yeah…if you ask it a question and shake it…it will answer you." Melinda said smiling as she took the black magic eight ball from Kathleen and brought it up to her face and looked at it and closed her eyes. "See…you close your eyes…ask a question…shake for as long as you want…but don't open your eyes till you stop shaking…then…" Kathleen watched Melinda in fascination. "….you read what it says to your question." Melinda said and handed Kathleen the ball. "Here…you try."

"Okay.." Kathleen said smiling, hopped off Melinda's lap and sat on the edge of the couch, brought the magic eight ball up to her face and thought of a question. "….is that weird lady ganna get me?" Kathleen asked and shook the ball

Melinda watched Kathleen…a frown on her face. She felt horrible for this little girl. She hadn't been told the whole story, all she really knew was there were people trying to take her away from her sister and she didn't want to go. Melinda had ease dropped on Dr. Madden and Melissa last night while they were talking about it, she hadn't meant too but she was just getting up to get a drink of water and they were talking rather loud. Turned out that Melissa and Kathleen weren't related by blood but were adopted into the same family and now Kathleen's biological parents want to take her back because their adoptive mother passed away a month or so ago. It was sad. Melinda knew what it felt like to lose a mother. She may have never met hers but when Dr. Madden informed her that she passed away it had hurt because she never was able to fill a void that had placed itself in her heart all these years. She had wanted to ask her biological mother so many questions, now she'd never get to, but if she was lucky enough she might be able to ask her sister and father the questions that could never be answered by her mother.

"Oh no…" Kathleen said and dropped the magic eight ball, jumped up and ran toward the bedrooms.

"Kathleen…" Kathleen didn't answer. "Kathleen…wait what happened?!" Melinda called out to the youngster but the only reply she was given was the slamming of a door.

Melinda stood up from the couch and bent over picking up the magic eight ball, wondering what had made her so upset. Melinda got her answer when she saw the pyramid inside the eight ball on 'Yes'. Melinda dropped the ball to the floor and rushed to find Kathleen. Now would be a good time to explain to Kathleen that the magic eight ball wasn't always right and that she wouldn't let the lady get her.

"Kathleen…?" Melinda asked as she knocked on the door. "Kathleen….sweetie…can you open the door?" Melinda asked as she tried to open the door but the doorknob stopped turning and wouldn't let her enter the room.

Melinda put her ear to the door and listened closely. The sound of scurrying feet was heard on the other side of the door and she smiled when she heard the door being unlocked. She pulled her ear away from the door and watched as the door slowly came open to show a tear stricken six year old in the doorway.

"Oh honey…its okay…" Melinda said and bent down picking Kathleen up into her arms, closing the door behind her.

Melinda wasn't sure how to handle this but she was going to do what she thought was the best way to approach it, and that was to let the little girl in her arms that everything was going to be okay. Melinda didn't grow up with any siblings, but she knew now that she had half sisters and half brothers from both her mothers side and her fathers side but they were all older then her. Melinda was also a pretty good person, and she was the favored babysitter in her neighborhood so she knew how to comfort a child, she just wasn't sure how to do it in this situation but she was going to try.

"You know….some times you have to try more then once to get the answer you really want." Melinda stated as she sat down on the bed with Kathleen sitting in her lap.

Melinda brushed a strand of blonde hair behind the little girls ear and smiled at her to show she wasn't lying. Kathleen had these eyes that just looked into you and they knew when you were hiding something. Melinda had figured that out very early on in this odd relationship.

"Really?" Kathleen asked as she used her sleeve to wipe her nose.

Melinda reached over and grabbed a tissue and gave it to the six year old and then took it when Kathleen blew her nose and gave it back to her. Melinda refused to make a face and just wrapped the used tissue in a clean one that she grabbed from the box and let it sit on the bed. Melinda moved Kathleen so she was sitting on the bed instead of her lap.

"Really…I'll show you." Melinda said and then walked out of the room to get the magic eight ball.

Kathleen waited for Melinda to come back, sitting patiently on the bed. When Melinda came back into the room Kathleen moved over on the bed giving Melinda more room to sit down. Once Melinda was sitting on the bed Kathleen moved over to her and leaned her shoulder against the older girls side as she watched what she was doing with the magic eight ball.

"Okay…" Melinda said and turned the magic eight ball around so the pyramid inside was being show to her through the small circular glass portal. "Now….I'm going to ask it a question and the whole point of it is if I don't like it I ask again but differently cause you know the magic eight ball might not know what you meant before." Melinda said making it up as she went along but if it made Kathleen happy then she'd go with it.

"Okay…" Kathleen said and looked up at Melinda and waited patiently until she couldn't wait anymore. "…your turn!"

"Right…" Melinda laughed lightly and then looked down at the magic eight ball and thought of a question. "Is…um…is my father going to except me?" Melinda asked a question that she had been asking herself and making up scenarios for almost her entire life.

The Magic Eight ball read 'Try again later'. Melinda laughed and looked over at Kathleen and smiled. "Well I'm ganna try again later…now it's your turn." Melinda said and handed Kathleen the black eight ball.

Kathleen took it and looked at it oddly before she decided to try again. "Will the woman from last night take me away from Melissa?" Kathleen asked and then shook the eight ball and then stopped.

The Magic Eight Ball read 'No'. Kathleen smiled and looked up at Melinda and dropped the eight ball on the bed and wrapped her arms around the older girl. Melinda looked down at Kathleen and smiled. She was happy she could help. Even if it just gave Kathleen some peace for only a little while.

TBC…..


End file.
